HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER
by irma1129
Summary: No Summary /MarkxHaechan/Markhyuck/Markchan/ CH 10 IS UPPPPPP
1. chapter 1

"Haechan ahhh"

Demi tuhan haechan yakin ini masih pukul 06.30 terlalu pagi untuk mendengar teriakan sahabat baiknya Na Jaemin yang sekarang tengah berlari mengejarNya

"Yahh, kenapa kau tidak berhenti " Eluh jaemin yang kini berjalan disampingnya

"Kamu sudah dengar tentang acara highschool rapper itu ?? "

" Jaemin ah kau berlari mengejarku hanya akan menanyakan ini ??" Jawab Haechan

"Dan demi tuhan untuk apa aku harus tau itu tak ada hubungannya denganku"

Jaemin hanya tertawa melihat sikap Haechan , heol ada benarnya juga sihh bukankah Haechan mengambil jurusan vocal bukan rapp dan Haechan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan rapp

*

"Mark kau yakin akan ikut serta dalam acara ini"

Kini Mark serta para member NCT sedang berkumpul di ruang tunggu acara musik, kebetulan sekarang NCT baru memulai comeback mereka dengan mini album kedua yang berjudul 'LIMITLESS'

"Kau bisa belajar Mengasah skill rapp mu" jelas sang manager

"aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya, Ini acara baru yang MNET Highschool Rapper jadi kemungkinan semua peserta memiliki umur yang tidak jauh darimu"

Mark terus menyimak semua penjelasan dari sang manajer bukankah itu hal yang baik bagi Mark jika dia ikut serta dalam acara itu, mark bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang rapp sekaligus mengasah skill rappnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya" Taeyong sang leader kini merangkulnya

"Mark is absolutely fully capable" Mark tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang kini berdiri di depan ya

Mark bersyukur memiliki hyung - hyung yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu mendukung apapun yang Mark lakukan

"Kalau ada seseorang yang men-diss mu, kau bisa melaporkannya pada kami" ujar Yuta

"kami akan mengurusnya untukmu" tambah Doyoung

Suasana ruang tunggu mendadak menjadi sangat ribut karena para memberi NCT khususnya para hyung line yang terus memberikan wejangan kepada Mark

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi pihak MNET bahwa kau akan ikut berpartisipasi" Mark mengangguk kan kepalanya kepada sang manajer yang sekarang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu

Beberapa jam kemudia berbagai media mulai memberitakan keikutsertaan seorang idol pada acara Highschool Rapper yang tak lain adalah Member termuda dari NCT Mark Lee. Meskipun belum lama debut kemampuan Mark dalam rapp sudah tidak diragukan lagi oleh para netizen, bahkan ketika NCT mengeluarkan mini album netizen dibuat terkejut oleh Rapp Mark dan Taeyong yang membawakan lagu Mad City.

"Oh my god" Haechan kembali melirik sahabatnya yang sejak tadi terus memandang layar ponsel ke sayangnya itu

"Yong B, Hamin, dan senior mereka Mark Lee, benar - benar menarik" gumam Jaemin.

Ya NCT Mark merupakan senior Jaemin dan Haechan di SOPA bukan hanya Mark saja tapi banyak artis SM yang merupakan alumni dari SOPA banyak juga idol lain yang bersekolah disana, jangan terkejut juga dari dulu SOPA sudah terkenal sekolahan para idol

"Itu Mark, bukankah itu Mark sunbaenim" begitulah keributan yang terjadi di kantin tempat Haechan dan Jaemin duduk sekarang.

Haechan dan Jaemin segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka dan benar saja mereka melihat Mark yang sepertinya baru datang berjalan disekitar lapangan sekolah jangan lupakan sikap ramah Mark yang selalu menyapa teman - temannya dan tersenyum membalas sapaan para junior nya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi Mark merupakan idol yang sangat ramah meskipun sering absen karena sibuk dengan dunia idolnya Mark termasuk siswa yang pintar dan hampir semua murid SOPA mengetahui siapa seorang Mark Lee.

*

Bernyanyi merupakan hobi yang Haechan miliki sejak kecil, bahkan ibunya sudah sering menyarankannya untuk mengikuti beberapa audisi tapi Haechan selalu menghiraukan saran ibunya lagipula dia tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi seorang idol.

"Aku baik -baik saja jangan terlalu khawatir" Haechan yang kebetulan berada di dalam toilet jelas mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan oleh orang itu

"sebaiknya kau terus berlatih supaya kau cepat debut" sambung orang itu, sungguh Haechan bukan orang yang Suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain tapi kali ini ia sangat penasaran siapa yang sedang dihubungi oleh Mark.

"Koeun ah terima kasih , kau selalu mengkhawatirkan ku"

Dan kali ini Haechan merasa kasihan pada para penggemar Mark yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Mark sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, setelah keheningan beberapa saat Haechan yakin Mark telah tidak ada jadi Haechan segera keluar. Haechan dibuat terkejut melihat sosok Mark yang masih berdiri menghadap sebuah kaca dengan menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya Mark juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Haechan.

"Astaga" Haechan segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mark

"apa yang kau lakukan" protes Mark yang merasakan tangan seseorang

"Diamlah bodoh, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah" Haechan segera menyuruh Mark supaya mengangkat kepalanya, Mark yang juga panik segera menurutinya

"Shit" umpat Haechan

"kenapa disaat keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa menemukannya"

Mark sedikit terkejut mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu, kini Mark melirik orang yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi dari ranselnya

"apa yang dia cari" pikir Mark

"Ah ketemu" Haechan segera kembalikan bandan nya menghadap Mark

"pakai ini untuk menghentikan darahnya keluar" Mark segera mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih yang disodorkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Mark yang sekarang sedang membersihkan sisa darah yang ada pada hidungnya, merasa tak mendapatkan respon Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seseorang yang mendukan kepalanya hingga Mark mengekori apa yang sedang anak itu pandangi dari tadi dan mengabaikannya

"Ah" gumam Mark ketika melihat keadaan ponselnya yang berantakan di bawah, benar juga tadi anak itu mendekatinya Mark sedikit terdorong hingga ponselnya terjatuh

"Bagaimana ini ponselmu rusak"Cicit Haechan

"Aku akan menggantinya"

"Sudahlah tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu" Mark segera mengambil ponselnya, manatap anak itu yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya "cute" gumam Mark

"Aku tidak suka berhutang budi pada seseorang jadi aku akan menggantinya" Haechan kini menatap Mark

"keras kepala"pikir Mark

"Baiklah" ujar Mark "aku minta kartu pelajarmu"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjadikan itu sebagai jaminan,ketika kau sudah mengganti ponselku aku akan mengembalikannya" Mark segera meraih kartu pelajar yang masih dipegang oleh anak itu " Lee Haechan ya"

"Hei bagaimana bisa begitu" protes Haechan "itukan bukan salahku ponselmu jadi rusak lagi pula tadi aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tidak usah ketika kau ingin menggantinya tapi kau bersikap keras kepala dan ingin tetap menggantinya"

Haechan terkejut dengan apa yang Mark ucapkan kalau dipikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan Mark tapi tetap saja Haechan tak terima.

"Woahhh inikah Mark Lee yang mereka bicarakan"ejek Haechan "Mark Lee seorang idol yang ramah"

Lama - lama menghadapi anak ini Mark jadi merasa kesal sendiri Dan apa - apaan anak itu memanggilnya Mark Lee tanpa embel - embel sunbaenim ataupun hyung, dilihat dari kartu pelajarnya dia adalah Junior dari Mark.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Mark hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan anak itu

"aku harus segera pergi, temui aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan ponselnya" Mark segera mengambil ransel nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Haechan yang terlihat frustasi.

Haechan tidak bisa mengabaikannya, meskipun Mark itu menyebalkan tapi melihat wajah pucatnya membuat dia khawatir

"Ah Menyebalkan" gerutu Haechan yang segera mengambil ranselnya dan berlari mencari keberadaan Mark

"Mark" panggil Haechan ketika melihat sosok Mark yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah cukup sepi

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mark bertanya pada Haechan yang kini ada dihapadapnnya

"Aku sedang bermain basket" Mark mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Haechan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal menyadari tatapan aneh dari Mark, Haechan segera menatap balik Mark "tentu saja aku mengejarmu bodoh, kenapa kau masih bertanya"

"Ambilah"

"Untukku"

"Makanlah ketika kau dalam perjalanan pulang, kau tak mau kan membuat membermu dan SESEORANG cemas melihat wajah pucatmu" Haechan sengaja menekankan kata seseorang berharap Mark sadar yang dia maksud adalah seseorang yang tadi berbicara dengan Mark tapi Mark hanya diam menatap sebuah bekal yang kini ada di tangannya "benar - benar tidak peka" gumamnya

"Ah sudahlah meskipun kau menyebalkan tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang dengan wajah pucat seperti itu"

Mark tersenyum menatap punggung Haechan yang meninggalkannya

*

"Mark kau terlihat pucat sebaiknya kau jangan mengikuti acara fan meeting saja" tegur sang manager

"aku baik - baik saja hyung, hanya butuh istirahat saja"

"Kau yakin?" melihat Mark yang bersemangat seperti itu membuat sang manager diam sesaat "baiklah kalau begitu gunakan waktumu untuk tidur, aku akan membangunkan mu kalau kita sudah sampai"

*

Jaemin menatap sahabatnya yang kini duduk termenung melihat kearah jendela kafe

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ??"

"Aku butuh pekerjaan" jawab Haechan

Jaemin hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti setau Jaemin, Haechan berasal dari keluarga yang menengah "Apa uang yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu tidak cukup Haechan ah ?

"Bukan seperti itu, aku harus mengganti ponsel seseorang"

"Kau kan bisa meminta pada orang tuamu" balas Jaemin

"Kita sudah berteman berapa lama??" tanya Haechan

"maap aku kan hanya bercanda"

Jaemin tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Haechan, hell mereka sudah berteman dari kecil dan dia tau Haechan bukan tipe orang yang akan menyusahkan orang tuanya hanya karena kesalahannya.

*

NCT baru saja selesai melakukan acara fan meeting, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan mereka sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan para fans yang selalu mendukung mereka. Kini mereka berjalan menuju van mobil untuk pulang ke drom

"Aku tidak ingat Taeyong hyung memberikanmu bekal" Doyoung segera mengangkat sebuah kotak bekal yang ada di kursi belakang van mereka. Mark segera mengambil kotak bekal itu dan duduk di antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun hyung sementara Teyong hyung duduk di depan, Yuta hyung, Winwin hyung dan Jhonny hyung duduk di belakang

"Hari ini aku tidak sempat memasak" ujar Taeyong

"Lalu ... " kini Jaehyun yang mulai menatap Mark curiga

"ini pemberian temanku hyung"

"Ohhh Temannn" Mark tahu Doyoung akan menggodanya

"Ohh Mark sudah tumbuh besar" goda Yuta

"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah mu ketika mendapatkan bekal itu" Mark menatap tajam Jhonny sedang kan para memberi lain hanya tertawa dengan sikap Mark yang mereka anggap sangat lucu, para hyung sangat suka sekali menggoda Mark.

Mark kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Haechan, Meskipun Mark sudah tinggal di Canada maupun Korea ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Haechan.

"Magnae kita sudah tumbuh" ucap Doyoung

"Mark falling in love" Mark menyerah dengan semua godaan yang dia terima dari para hyung, bahkan Winwin hyung yang biasanya diam, dia ikut menggoda nya

"mark kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh" tentu saja ucapan Winwin hyubg mengundang gelak tawa para hyung nya

"Ah lelahnya" Mark membaringkan badannya sekejap memejamkan matanya sebelum membukanya kembali, diliriknya bekal yang belum ia sempat makan dari Haechan. Selama perjalanan ke acara fansign Mark tertidur sehingga tidak sempat memakannya

Mark tersenyum ketika melihat isi dari bekal itu beberapa potong kimbab dan berbagai buah - buahan

"Oh apa dia sendiri yang memasaknya" Mark kembali memasukan kimbab kedalam mulutnya, tak lupa Mark juga menghabiskan buahnya.

*

"Hyung apa yang kau akan masak hari ini??" Jisung kini menatap punggung sang hyung yang sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu

"Sesuatu yang bisa kita makan tentunya" Selalu seperti itu Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka dengan jawaban sang hyung

Sekarang Haechan sedang memasak nasi goreng dengan kimchi untuk makan malam dengan adiknya, hari ini orang tua Haechan tidak pulang karena ada dinas beberapa hari di Jeju. Haechan dan Jisung sudah biasa ditinggal berdua oleh orang tuanya

Haechan duduk di tempat tidurnya memandangi ponsel galaxy alpha yang ada didepannya

"Cute" gumam Haechan ketika melihat poto galeri ponsel milik Mark itu sebenarnya ponsel itu baik - baik saja hanya saja layarnya sedikit retak Haechan hanya perlu mengganti layarnya saja dan Haechan tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan untuk membelikan galaxy alpha yang baru.

"Eoh apa ini Koeun itu" Haechan melihat foto mark dan seorang gadis "mereka terlihat serasi"

Ada juga beberapa foto Mark bersama para hyung, foto Mark sendiri, dan ada juga foto Mark dan temannya jeno bersama 5orang gadis sesama trainee.

Haechan sempat di buat terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ada panggilan masuk diponsel yang dipeganginya

Koeun calling ...

"Koeun" gumam nya ketika layar ponsel itu menunjukan panggilan tidak terjawab tapi beberapa menit kemudia ada pesan yang masuk

"Aku sangat penasaran" Haechan mengacak rambutnya frustasi "ahhhh sudahlah" Haechan segera mematikan ponsel milik Mark dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

*

Mark sudah waktunya makan malam, keluarlah" perintah Taeyong

"Kau tidak makan Mark?" tanya taeil, melihat magnae mereka hanya duduk diruang makan dengan hanya segelas hot chocolate tanpa menyentuh makan yang sudah dihidangkan

"Aku sudah kenyang hyung" para hyung hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Mark

"Ah sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur hyung" Mark segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamarnya "hyung good night"

Bukannya membaringkan diri di ranjangnya Mark malah membuka buku catatan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menulis lirik dan Mark mulai menuliskan beberapa kata yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya.

 _Lets just be free_

 _This story is about you and me_

 _If Romeo Juliet is first love story_

 _And Ying Yang are mitology_

 _When I meet with you its call be destiny_

Tbc,

Say hello to all markhyuck shipper

Saya mencoba kembali kedunia perfanfican setelah lama mengundurkan diri hahaha

Ini fanfic chapter pertama saya jadi harap di maklumi jika penulisan nya sedikit agak kacau

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan masukan ok ok

Salam markhyuck shipper


	2. Chapter 2

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" keluh Jaemin "inikan sudah kesepakatan kita kau ingat" tambahnya

Haechan hanya menghela napas panjang ketika mengingat kembali kesepakatannya dengan Jaemin, begini ceritanya dirinya yang sedang kalut tentang ponsel Mark yang rusak meminta bantuan pada Jaemin dengan syarat dia akan memenuhi apapun permintaan sahabatnya itu dan disini lah dirinya sekarang, setelah pagi buta di hari weekend yang seharusnya menjadi surga untuknya, dirinya malah diseret Jaemin untuk menemaninya.

"Aku menyesal dengan kesepakatan itu" ucap haechan menatap sebuah gedung yang cukup ramai dengan siswa dari berbagai sekolah dan Haechan menyadarinya bahwa sahabatnya itu menyeretnya ke tempat audisi Highschool Rapper. Haechan sempat bingung dengan obsesi sahabatnya pada rapp bahkan dirinya tahu sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang masalah rapp.

*

Mark kini fokus menghapalkan lirik rapp yang akan dia gunakan untuk audisi, dirinya sangat gugup karena ini merupakan shedule individu pertamanya tanpa para hyung dan Mark juga membaca beberapa artikel yang menyangkut tentang Highschool Rapper.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Mark" ucap sang Manger

"Terima kasih hyung"

Mark kembali fokus pada liriknya selama perjalanan menuju tempat audisi.

"Mark kita sudah sampai"

Mendengar penuturan itu Mark sedikit mengintip keadaan disekitar yang sudah cukup ramai bahkan dia juga melihat banyak siswa yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah menyelesaikan audisinya"titah sang manager, Mark hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil

*

"Shit .." Mungkin ini akan menjadi weekend yang menyebalkan bagi Haechan, dari mulai kerusuhan yang di buat sahabatnya Na Jaemin pagi ini, lalu dia diseret untuk menemaninya menonton acara yang menurutnya membosankan dan tadi ada 2 orang siswi yang menabraknya sehingga jas sekolahnya kotor terkena tumpahan americano. Haechan menyimpulkan itu sebagai kesialan yang beruntun di hari weekendnya.

"Kenapa dengan seragammu"

"OMG , kau ingin aku mati karena terkejut" Haechan memberikan tatapan tajam pada sosok Mark yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, kenapa juga Haechan harus bertemu dengan Mark disituasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini"

"Aku ikut audisi Highschool Rapper" Mark melirik Haechan yang masih sibuk membersihkan seragamnya.

Haechan hanya memutarkan bola matanya mendengar jawaban itu, well tanpa Mark beritahu juga dia tahu Mark salah satu peserta acara HSR semua media memberitakan nya dan sahabatnya Jaemin juga selalu membahas keikutsertaan senior mereka itu

"Maksud pertanyaanku kenapa kau ada di toilet, sedangkan acaranya mungkin akan di mulai sebentar lagi"

"Aku sedang bersembunyi" jawab Mark "ada beberapa fans yang mengikutiku"

Mark tahu betul ini adalah salah satu konsekuensi menjadi seorang idol. Meskipun dirinya merasa sedikit terganggu ketika ada beberapa fans yang mengikuti kegiatan pribadinya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa, bukankah mereka juga sama seperti fans lainnya yang mendukung nya dan membeli albumnya jadi Mark membiarkan mereka selama fans itu tidak menyakitinya atau para membernya.

"Yang kau maksud kedua wanita yang membawa kamera itu" Haechan kembali menatap Mark yang kini juga sedang memandanginya

"Kau kenal dengan mereka ??" bukan jawaban yang Haechan dapatkan melainkan pertanyaan dari Mark

"Well, mereka yang membuat seragamku jadi seperti ini" Haechan segera melepaskan jas kuning nya sehingga menyisakan kemeja putih, Mark tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari anak itu.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika hanya memakai kemeja itu" Mark segera melepaskan mantel dan memberikannya pada Haechan

"Aku tidak .. " Haechan kehilangan kata - kata ketika seniornya itu memakaikan mantel itu pada tubuhnya, jika orang lain melihat orang itu pasti mengira mereka sedang berpelukan karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat sehingga Haechan bisa mencium wangi parfum yang seniornya pakai.

"Aku sudah terlambat, aku harap aku bisa melihatmu di jajaran penonton ketika aku tampil"

Selalu seperti ini , bertemu di toilet dan berakhir dengan Mark yang meninggalkan Haechan yang masih termenung.

Haechan sepertinya harus menarik kembali kata - kata membosankan tentang acara ini, intinya acara ini tidak seburuk yang Haechan pikirkan. Dia bahkan menikmati setiap rapp yang di tunjukan para peserta.

"Bukankah dia seorang idol" Haechan mendengar beberapa penonton berbisik ketika Mark mulai berjalan menuju tengah panggung, entah kenapa Haechan jadi gugup sendiri ketika Mark mulai menunjukan rapp nya. Dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa Mark cukup gugup sehingga rapp nya tidak mengikuti musik dan Haechan yakin Mark bisa menampilkan yang lebih dari ini jika saja dia tidak gugup.

Haechan memberikan thumbs up kepada Mark ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Mereka sangat keterlaluan" komentar Jaemin "hanya karna senior kita seorang idol mereka meremehkannya, aku sangat kesal"

Haechan masih fokus mendengar kan para mentor mengomentari rapp Mark dan kali ini dia menyutujui kalimat temannya itu hanya karna Mark seorang idol peresta lainnya begitu meremehkan kemampuan seniornya di tambah beberapa komentar dari mentor yang cukup menyudutkannya. Haechan tersenyum ketika hasil skor keluar dan mendapati Mark berada di posisi ke 6, itu permulaan yang baik menurutnya.

Mark kembali duduk bersama seniornya, dia cukup bersyukur berada di peringkat. Dia kembali menoleh kearah dimana Haechan berdiri oh ternyata Haechan juga sedang memandangnya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat hobaenya tersenyum

"Kau belum pulang?" Haechan menemukan seniornya yang masih berdiri memandang keluar gedung

"Aku sedang menunggu manager hyung menjemputku" Mark tersenyum pada pria yang ada disampinya

"Kau belum pulang?? Dimana temanmu ?" Mark yakin ketika berada di barisan penonton Haechan ditemani dengan salah satu temannya, tapi kenapa dia sendirian sekarang

"Dia sudah pulang duluan" Mengingat kembali temannya membuat Haechan sedikit sebal bagaimana tidak dia yang mengajaknya ketempat ini tapi sekarang dia malah meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya akan turun salju"

"Ini .." Mark menatap Sebuah ponsel samsung galaxy alpha miliknya yang ada di tangan Haechan

"Kau sudah memperbaikinya" Mark segera menerima ponselnya kembali

"terima kasih" Haechan hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Mark

"Hot chocolate" ucap Mark

"Hmhh" Haechan tak begitu paham dengan apa yang seniornya ini katakan

"Kau mau Hot Chocolate" jelasnya "aku yang traktir" Mark pikir dia masih punya waktu untuk mentraktir hobaenya sebelum managernya datang menjemputnya

"Call"

Mark dan Haechan berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Hening itulah suasana perjalanan mereka,

"Kau tak apa?" Haechan memecah keheningan yang membuat perjalanan mereka sedikit terasa canggung baginya "Ketika kau melakukan audisi itu" jelasnya

"Ahh" Mark tau sekarang menjurus kemana pertanyaan Haechan

"mereka membuatnya terlihat sulit" ungkap Mark, dia bisa melihat perubahan air muka seniornya ketika berkata seperti itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak sendiri.

Mark sangat tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu padanya, apa salahnya dengan fakta dirinya seorang idol. Menurutnya dia sama saja seperti siswa lainnya yang ikut audisi, dia juga sama menyukai rapp seperti mereka, dia juga sama seorang pelajar. Mark tidak suka mereka meremehkannya hanya karna dia seorang idol mereka belum tahu bagaimana skill rapp Mark tapi sudah menyimpulkan dengan seenaknya.

Haechan memandang punggung senior yang berjalan didepannya,bukankah sangat tidak adil bagi Mark mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu pikirnya.

Kini mereka telah berdiri di pantri cafe untuk memesan minuman yang Mark janjikan, cafe yang mereka kunjungi tidak terlalu ramai seperti waktu dirinya dan Jaemin sarapan pagi tadi, Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terisi.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu" Mark menunjuk beberapa menu yang tersedia membuat Haechan memandangnya

"ramen" balas Haechan, Mark tersenyum mendapati tangan Haechan berada di pundaknya.

"Hotpot" usul Mark kali ini

Haechan hanya mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Mark, dirinya segera menuju tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari jendela sedangkan Mark masih berdiri di pantri cafe sedang memesan makanan mereka. Ah bagaimana bisa Haechan lupa bahwa Mark adalah seorang idol, lihatlah cara para pelayan cafe itu tersenyum kepada Mark dan jangan lupa beberapa pasang mata yang merupakan pengunjung cafe ini juga selalu memperhatikan Mark.

"Hot chocolate" Mark yang baru saja tiba di meja tempatnya duduk dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya

"thank you" Haechan segera menerima minuman itu, serta memberikan sebuah kedipan pada seniornya. Mark tertawa melihat tingkah hobaenya itu

"Kapan kau di jemput?" tanya Mark

"Aku pulang naik bus" balas Haechan seadanya, Mark mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kembali ketika salah satu pelayan cafe membawa pesanan kemejanya

"Kau memesan semua ini" perasaan dirinya hanya memesan ramen dan sunbaenya memesan hotpot tapi kenapa meja yang tadinya kosong sekarang seakan penuh dengan makanan

"Aku baru ingat, aku belum makan sejak datang ke gedung ini" balas Mark

"Apa kau sudah makan sebelum datang kesini" Haechan menatap serius Mark yang sedang menikmati hotpot kesukaannya

"Roti dan segelas susu"

Haechan yang akan menikmati ramennya terhenti ketika mendapat jawaban orang yang kini duduk di depannya

"Apa kau bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan roti ?, setidaknya makanlah nasi HYUNG. Bahkan kau tahu audisinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

Mark hanya tersenyum melihat Haechan yang kini menghardiknya hanya karena memakan roti ketika sarapan, lucu sekali pikirnya. Dan mendengar hobaenya secara tidak sadar memanggilnya hyung.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Haechan segera meninggalkan Mark yang masih tampak bingung di kursinya

"Bisakah aku pesan semangkuk nasi dan kimbab" tanya Haechan yang telah tiba di depan pantri cafe, tak selang beberapa menit pelayan cafe itu menyerahkan pesanan miliknya

"Terima kasih" Haechan segera melangkah menuju tempatnya makan bersama sunbaenya tadi

"Habiskan nasinya" titah Haechan "aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Mark hanya pasrah ketika hotpot yang ada di hadapannya hilang di ganti dengan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk. Mau tidak mau Mark segera menyantapnya, kadang dia heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika dipikir lagi bukankah para hyung selalu memarahinya ketika hanya memakan roti saja bahkan dia juga sempat di paksa memakan nasi oleh para hyung tapi selalu ada alasan untuk mengelaknya membuat hyung nya angkat tangan dengan kebiasaannya. bukannya dia tidak memakan nasi tapi memang dia jarang memakannya karena dia terbiasa tinggal di Canada jadi mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang dia memakan nasi dengan sangat lahap hanya karena ancaman hobae yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Mark tiba - tiba "bekal yang waktu itu kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku yang membuatnya sendiri" Haechan kembali menikmati ramennya "apa kau tak menyukainya?" tanyannya

"Itu sangat enak"

Haechan dan Mark kembali fokus pada makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka, terkadang juga mereka berbincang tentang kehidupan mereka dan tentang berbagai hal.

Yang dapat Mark rangkum dalam obrolannya dengan hobaenya, dia jadi tahu Haechan memiliki seorang adik laki - laki, makanan kesukaannya ramen, kecoa merupakan hewan yang paling dia takuti, MJ adalah idolanya dan dia mengambil jurusan vocal di SOPA.

Dan sama halnya seperti Haechan, dia mengetahui bahwa Mark pernah tinggal di Canada, memiliki seorang kakak laki - laki, tinggal bersama hyung NCT di sebuah drum dan Sunbaenya merupakan penggemar nomor satu Justin Bieber.

"Jangan terlalu sering memakan ramen" Haechan menatap kimbab yang sekarang ada di depan mulutnya "makanlah" Mark tersenyum geli melihat wajah bingung Haechan sebelum akhirnya anak itu menerima suapan kimbab darinya.

"Kau mau mencobanya" Mark menyerahkan hotpot yang ada ditangannya kepada Haechan.

"Thank you" Haechan mulai menikmati hotpot itu.

"Akh ini sangat enak" Mark kini sedang menikmati ramen yang tadinya milik Haechan "sudah lama aku tak memakan ini" tambahnya

"Ramen memang yang terbaik" ucap Mark membuat Haechan yang mendengarnya tertawa, sunbae yang ada dihadapanya benar - benar cute

Kini Mark dan Haechan berjalan bersama menuju halaman depan gedung dimana manager NCT sudah menunggu Mark, tak ada percakapan yang terdengar hanya suara decitan sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai gedung. Haechan menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari Mark yang tiba - tiba dia

"Bolehkah .." Mark menggigit bibirnya gugup dengan situasi ini "bolehkah aku tahu nomor ponselmu?" ucapnya

Haechan hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi gugup seniornya, dia kira ada hal serius yang akan dia bicarakan tapi ternyata Mark hanya meminta nomor ponselnya. Hyung yang ada di hadapannya sangat lucu sekali.

"Tuliskan saja no mu hyung" Haechan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mark

"Kau harus menghubungiku" Mark menatap Haechan dan segera mengembalikan ponsel hobaenya "setidaknya hubungi aku ketika kau sampai dirumah"

Haechan merasa hangat mendengar ucapan Mark, jadi begini rasanya jika memiliki seorang hyung yang selalu mencemaskannya. Ini pertama kalinya Haechan merasakan hal seperti itu, biasanya dia yang selalu mencemaskan adiknya. Apa adiknya baik - baik saja, apa adiknya sudah makan ketika dirinya pulang terlambat meskipun mereka jarang akur alias selalu bertengkar tapi Haechan sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Baiklah hyung" ucap Haechan "terima kasih atas traktiranmu hari ini" Haechan membungkukkan badannya kepada Mark

"Aku harap kau datang kembali saat recording HSR nanti" Mark bisa mendengar Manager memanggil namanya di dalam mobil

"Ketika kita bertemu lagi aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan hyung" ucap Haechan melihat Mark memasuki mobilnya

"Aku akan menantikannya"

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi"gumam Haechan

Haechan melihat mobil Mark yang mulai meninggalkan gedung tempatnya berdiri, dirinya segera melangkahkan kaki kenjang nya menuju halte bus yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan gedung SBS.

*

"Hyung aku pulang,"

Mark segera melepaskan sepatunya dan tak lupa menyimpannya pada lemari yang sudah disediakan, dia tidak mau mendengar keluhan Taeyong hyung hanya karena masalah sepatu. Mark bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur dorm nya, ah Mark hampir lupa ini kan sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Mark kau sudah pulang, bagaimana hasilnya?" Doyoung segera menghampiri dirinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dapur "kau lolos kan ?" tambahnya

"Biarkan Mark membersihkan diri dulu"perintah Taeyong

"Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam" Taeyon sedikit mendorong tubuh Magnae mereka ke arah kamarnya

Setelah sekitar 20 menit Mark keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang telah penuh oleh makanan dan para hyung yaang sudah siap menyantap makan malam mereka

"Aku lolos hyung" ucap Mark memainkan sumpitnya

Jhonny yang pertama kali menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan maknae mereka ketika membicarakan tentang ke ikut sertaannya di acara HSR, Jhonny segera melakukan kontak mata dengan sang leader yang duduk di depannya dan sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang mulai menyadari kondisi Mark dia bisa melihat Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang terdiam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Mark" Taeyong sebagai leader kini menatap Mark

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu" kini Yuta ikut mengeluarkan suaranya

"Tidak hyung" elak Mark "hanya saja aku mendapatkan posisi ke enam"

"Hey, tak apa Mark. Kami tahu kau pasti gugup, dan kami bersyukur kau lolos meskipun menjadi peringkat 6"ucap Doyoung

"Kami bangga padamu dan akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi Mark" Taeil menepuk kepala Mark yang duduk di sampingnya

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam dengan berbagai cerita para member dari mulai Mark audisi HSR sampai acara fanmeeting yang para hyung lakukan tanpa dirinya.

"Mark ponselmu berbunyi" ucap winwin menatap ponsel yang ada disamping Mark, para hyung menatap curiga pada magnaenya tidak biasanya Mark membawa benda persegi itu ketika makan malam bahkan magnae itu selalu meninggalkan ponsel di kamarnya ketika dia berada di drom.

"Yoboseo" Mark segera menjawab panggilan dari no yang tidak diketahui itu dan dia bersyukur mendengar suara yang familiar terdengar di seorang sana, ya orang yang menelponnya adalah hobaenya Lee Haechan

 _"Yoboseo, hyung ini aku"_

"Kau baru sampai?" kini Mark menatap para hyung yang sedari tadi memandangnya, apa ada yang salah dengannya.

" _1 jam yang lalu aku sampai dirumah, aku baru selesai membersihkan diri."_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sudah makan malam ?"

Jaehyun tersedak mendengar perkataan magnaenya itu, dan acara tatap menatap para hyung terjadi di ruang makan malam hari ini. Mereka penasaran siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan magnae mereka itu.

" _Aku baru akan memasak untuk makan malam, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?"_

"Aku sedang makan bersama para hyung, baiklah kalau begitu selamat malam"

" _Selamat malam hyung"_

"Itu Koeun ?" tanya Doyoung ragu, karena mereka hanya tahu bahwa magnae nya itu memang dekat dengan salah satu rookies perempuan agensi mereka

"Bukan hyung" jawab Mark singkat, dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan poselnya mengabaikan tatapan penasaran para hyung padanya

 **Mark Lee**

 _Seharusnya kau memesan makanan saja, bukankah sedikit terlambat jika kau harus memasak untuk makan malam ?_

Mark segera menyentuh tombol sent, dan kembali melahap makan malamnya sebelum beberapa saat tanda pesan masuk berdering pada ponselnya

 **Haechan Lee**

 _Jisung hanya akan memakan masakan yang aku atau ommaku buat, dia tidak suka makanan luar. Berhenti menggangguku aku sedang sibuk._

Mark tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Haechan.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Maap, sekali lagi selamat malam Haechan_

 **Haechan Lee**

 _Karena kau sudah mentraktirku tadi jadi aku akan memaapkanmu, selamat malam juga Mark_

Tbc,

Chapter 2 update ...

Selamat menikmati hahahaha

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan masukan ok ok

Salam markhyuck shipper


	3. Chapter 3

Schedule untuk hari ini sangat padat dari mulai acara music show, recording HSR sampai acara radio. Semenjak comeback kedua mereka, NCT semakin sibuk. Melakukan promosi dengan ikut dalam berbagai acara musik, melakukan fansign bersama fans, mengunjungi beberapa acara radio dan masih banyak lagi yang dia tidak bisa sebutkan. Semenjak memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang idol, Mark sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi padanya.

Mark yang baru selesai membersihkan diri Segera melirik ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Ada banyak miss call dari temannya Jeno, Koeun bahkan sang manager juga dan ada beberapa pesan dari Haechan.

Mark segera membuka beberapa pesan dari hobaenya itu.

 _Yoo Mark Lee !!_

 _Mark hyung, kau sudah tidur ?_

 _Yaaa MARK BALAS PESANKU !!!!_

Bibir miliknya melengkung ke atas setelah membaca pesan Haechan, Dirinya sama sekali tak berniat membalas satupun pesan dari Haechan namun tangannya segera mendial nomor Haechan dengan cepat. Mark menempatkan ponsel itu tepat di telinganya menunggu Haechan menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanyanya setelah mendapati bahwa sang hobae tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Mark merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin sebelum tangannya kembali sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada pada genggamannya.

 **Mark Lee**

Hei, kau marah karena aku tak membalas pesanmu.

 **[Sent : 22.00]**

Mark yang baru saja ingin menghubungi Koeun segera mendial tombol merah pada ponselnya ketika melihat notifikasi pesan masuk.

 **Lee Haechan**

Kau mengganggu tidurku bodoh

 **[Sent : 22.10]**

"Anak ini" umpat Mark, apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu juga pada orang lain.

Mark terdiam dengan Samsung galaxy hitam di genggamannya, dia cukup kesal melihat balasan pesan yang baru diterimanya. Tak lama Mark kembali menerima sebuah pesan baru dari Haechan.

 **Lee Haechan**

Kau jadi menelpon tidak, kalau tidak aku akan tidur lagi

 **[Sent : 22.15]**

Ternyata dia menunggu pikir Mark. Tak ingin membuat seseorang menunggu, Mark segera mendial nomor itu.

 _"Halo"_

Mark tersenyum mendengar sapaan suara khas bangun tidur yang baru terdengar di telinganya

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maap"

 _"Kau tidak membalas pesanku, apa kau sesibuk itu hyung?"_

Nada manja Haechan yang ada di seberang telpon sampai ke pendengarannya. Apa Haechan sadar, suara itu membuat kedua pipinya sedikit memerah. Mark berpikir apa Haechan sedang mengigau sekarang atau dia belum benar - benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

 _"Hyung .. Kau tidur"_

Mark kembali disadarkan oleh panggilan suara Haechan.

"Maap, hari ini aku sangat sibuk. hari ini aku melakukan recording HSR"

 _"Hmh, recording HSR? Tapi tumben sekali Jaemin tidak heboh soal itu ?"_

"Itu karena recordingnya hanya dilakukan oleh peserta saja. Beattle sesama peserta dan memilih salah satu mentor"

Mark menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

 _"Bagaimana hasilnya ? Apa kau melakukan yang terbaik ?"_

"Tentu saja aku melakukan yang terbaik, kau harus menontonnya nanti mungkin minggu depan bagian itu akan disiarkan"

 _"Aku tidak janji akan menontonnya, sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah cukup larut dan kau pasti lelah kan ?"_

Mark bisa mendengar suara kekehan dari Haechan, anak itu senang sekali menggodanya.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untukku"

Mark sedikit meruntuki permintaan bodohnya barusan, bagaimana kalau Hechan marah padanya.

"Aku .."

Mark menghentikan protesnya ketika mendengar suara merdu Haechan kini mulai mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar baginya. Lagu dari artis favorite Haechan Michael Jackson.

 _Just the other night_

 _I tought I hear you cry_

 _Asking me to come_

 _And hold you in my arms_

 _I can hear your prayer_

 _Your burdens I will bear_

 _But first I need your hand So forever can begin_

Suara Haechan sangat jernih di pendengarannya, vocal Haechan terbilang bagus diusiannya yang masih muda dan jenis suara Haechan sangat unik menurut Mark.

 _Everyday I sit and ask myself_

 _How did love slip away_

 _Something wishpers in my ear and say_

 _You are not alone_

 _For I am here with you_

 _Thouhg you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

 _You are not alone_

"Haechan aku merindukanmu"

Ucapan itu secara tidak sadar terucap dari bibir miliknya, Mark merasakan kedua matanya semakin memberat. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur dengan lelap.

 _"Selamat malam hyung"_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Suara bunyi alarm membuat sosok yang masih terbungkus selimut tebal itu menggeliat merasa terganggu. Surai rambut blonde mulai terlihat dan tangannya sibuk mematikan bunyi alarm yang menggangu tidurnya.

Mark mengucek kedua matanya, mendudukan dirinya. Terdiam di posisinya dengan maksud agar mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya sebelum membersihkan kan diri.

Mark mengambil ponsel yang berada disampingnya, dia tersenyum mendapati ternyata panggilannya dengan Haechan masih tersambung. Jadi kemarin malam Haechan dan Mark tertidur tanpa memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Mark bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus saat ponsel itu tepat berada di telingannya.

"Dia masih tidur" gumam Mark, dia segera memutuskan panggilannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi hyung" sapa Mark

Para hyung hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan dari maknae mereka, Mark menyimpan ransel dan blazer kuning khas sekolahnya di sopa ruang tamu. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke sekolah karena sudah 2 minggu lebih dia absen karena kesibukannya.

"Ini sarapanmu" Taeyong menyerahkan sebuah piring dengan beberapa roti dan segelas susu hangat, menu sarapan paginya.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan nasi goreng buatanmu untuk sarapan" pinta Mark

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Mark?" tanya Yuta

Tentu saja permintaan maknae itu membuat para hyung cukup terkejut, selama bersama dengan Mark dari masa trainee sampai debut baru kali ini Mark meminta nasi untuk sarapannya. Tidak ada paksaan yang biasanya mereka lakukan pada Mark agar memakan nasi, tapi ini Mark memintanya sendiri.

Dan jangan salah paham, tentu saja Mark akan makan nasi untuk makan siang tapi dia akan lebih memilih roti untuk sarapan.

"Aku baik - baik saja hyung, memangnya kenapa ?" balas Mark

"kalau begitu aku akan memakan roti saja" tambahnya merasakan pandangan aneh para hyung

"Heii, tunggu dulu" Doyoung langsung merebut piring yang ada dihadapan Mark

"Taeyong hyung akan membuatkan mu nasi goreng" Doyoung sedikit menepuk bahu sang leader, mengisyaratkan untuk segera membuat nasi goreng untuk maknae mereka.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Suasana ruangan dapur pagi ini cukup kacau, biasanya semua persiapan bekal Haechan dan adiknya sudah selesai jadi mereka tinggal sarapan setelah itu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Tapi karena pagi ini Haechan bangun kesiangan membuatnya sekarang masih berkutat dengan alat dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk adiknya.

"Hyung kau tidak sarapan ?" tanya Jisung

"Aku akan sarapan disekolah" jawab Haechan seadanya, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Kedua tangan haechan kini sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran untuk dibuat menjadi salad.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, agar kita bisa segera berangkat" perintah Haechan

Jisung masih menatap sosok hyungnya yang tengah sibuk membuat bekal untuknya, meskipun kakaknya kadang menjengkelkan dia juga sangat tahu hyungnya itu sangat menyayanginya.

Kadang Jisung melihat Haechan menyeka keringat didahinya, kadang juga hyungnya menyipit kan kedua matanya mungkin terlalu berkonsentrasi membuat bekalnya dan kali ini dia melihat hyungnya tersenyum karena menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu.

"Aku sudah selesai" Jisung segera membawa piring kosong itu ketempat pencucian

"Tepat waktu sekali" bangganya "ini bekalmu" Haechan menyerahkan sebuah kotak cukup besar pada adiknya.

"Terima kasih hyung" balas Jisung menundukan kepalanya menerima kotak bekal dari sang kakak.

Haechan menatap sekilas ekspresi dongsaeng satu - satunya, terbiasa tinggal berdua ketika orang tuanya melakukan perjalanan bisnis membuat Haechan semakin dekat dan lebih mengerti perasaan sang adik.

"Hei" Haechan mengacak lembut rambut hitam milik Jisung

"Orang yang terakhir masuk mobil akan mentraktir ice cream nanti malam" Haechan langsung berlari meninggalkan adiknya yang masih berbengong dengan ucapan hyungnya.

Sepertinya pagi ini Otak Jisung cukup lamban memproses ucapan Haechan. Kedua matanya membulat ketika menyadari hyungnya itu mengerjainya. "Hyung kau curang" teriak Jisung berlari mengejar Haechan

"Siapkan uang jajanmu, aku akan memesan ice cream termahal nanti malam"

Jisung tersenyum mendengar suara samar Haechan dari kejauhan, dia tidak yakin dengan ucapan hyungnya.

Seperti minggu lalu dia di kalahkan Haechan dalam sebuah game yang mereka mainkan dan mengharuskan Jisung mentraktir Haechan, tapi tetap saja makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya di bayar oleh hyung nya.

" _Ketika kau sudah besar, kau harus mengganti uang yang aku keluarkan untukmu_ "

Candaan itu selalu terucap dari mulut Haechan. Jisung bahkan sudah hapal diluar kepala ucapan hyungnya itu.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Jaemin menatap kedatangan sahabatnya, dia sengaja menunggu Haechan tepat di gerbang masuk sekolah mereka.

"Kau terlihat kacau" ucap Jaemin menepuk pundak Haechan yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ini pesananmu" Jaemin menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan coklat pada sahabatnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Haechan, ya selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah dia meminta Jaemin untuk membelikannya makanan untuk sarapan.

Karena Haechan tahu dia tidak akan sempat jika harus melakukan sarapan di kantin sekolah. Dengan sebuah roti dan sekotak susu yang Jaemin belikan, dia harap bisa mengganjal perutnya yang kosong.

Haechan dan Jaemin berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka masing - masing dan seperti biasanya perjalanan mereka diisi dengan obrolan Jaemin dengan berbagai gosip yang dia ketahui dari mulai senior sekolah mereka yang berkencan dengan salah satu siswi di sekolah lain sampai dengan berbagai cerita tentang para peserta HSR yang dia ketahui.

Tapi anehnya setiap gosip yang dia bicarakan memang selalu benar terjadi, jadi kadang dia akan mempercayai sahabatnya itu. Mungkin jika dewasa nanti menjadi seorang wartawan akan sangat cocok untuknya.

Haechan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dingding koridor yang baru saja dia lalui setelah berpisah dengan Jaemin. Tunggu sepertinya dia tahu siapa orang yang sedang berbicara itu.

 _"Aku berangkat sekolah hari ini, jangan khawatir"_

 _"Kau tahu aku selalu menantikannya juga, koeun"_

"Berarti apa yang Jaemin ceritakan itu benar" gumam Haechan pelan.

Sepertinya Haechan harus benar - benar mempercayai setiap gosip yang Jaemin ceritakan padanya.

 **"Kau tahu, ketika aku masuk sebuah forum. Mereka membicarakan bahwa Mark hyung sudah memiliki kekasih" jelas Jaemin**

 **"Dia memang sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Haechan dalam hati**

 **"Bergosip denganmu sangat tidak menyenangkan, sungguh Haechan" keluh Jaemin yang melihat ekspresi biasa - biasa saja dari sahabatnya, coba saja kalau dia berbicara dengan murid lain pasti mereka akan heboh dengan berita yang hari ini dia bawa.**

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana"

Haechan terkejut mendapati Mark sekarang sudah berada di depannya. Sejak kapan Mark berdiri di sana pikirnya.

"Kau melamunkan apa, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku?" tanya Mark

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Haechan, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa kesal melihat wajah seniornnya ini

"Ada apa denganmu?" Mark menyadari perubahan sikap Haechan padanya, bukankah semalam semuanya baik - baik saja tapi kenapa pagi ini Haechan bersikap tidak bersahabat padanya.

"Tolong minggir, aku mau lewat" protes Haechan

"Apa kau punya masalah?" Mark sama sekali tidak mendengar protes dari Haechan.

Haechan ingin sekali mengungkapkan semuanya, dirinya tidak suka Mark membohongi para fans tentang hubungannya dengan Koeun.

Meskipun itu bukan urusannya dan tentu saja itu juga hak Mark untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun tapi entah kenapa Haechan menjadi sangat kesal dengan sikap polos dari sunbaenya.

"Hyung aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kelasku sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda Lee Haechan" tegas Mark

Mark menarik tangan Haechan untuk mengikutinya. Haechan menatap punggung pria yang sedari tadi menyeretnya. Protes yang baru saja ingin dia layangkan pada Mark segera dia urungkan ketika melihat wajah serius seniornya bahkan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Mark ketika dirinya berhasil membawa hobaenya ke atap sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" protes Haechan "aku sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti kelasku"

Haechan menatap tajam Mark yang sedang memandang fokus ke arah depan, mengamati pemandangan beberapa rumah dan kendaraan dari atas atap sekolah mereka.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting aku akan pergi"

Mark memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan angin menyentuh permukaan wajahnya dengan bebas, menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya.

Langkah kaki Haechan terhenti, dia menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati tangan Mark yang kembali menggenggam tangan miliknya. Memaksanya untuk tetap diam bersama seniornya ini.

Haechan terdiam bingung dengan dua buah lembar tiket yang Mark berikan padanya.

"Datanglah saat Showcase grupku, seharusnya tiket itu aku berikan pada orang tuaku tapi kau tahukan orang tuaku tinggal di Canada. Awalnya aku bingung, apa yang aku lakukan pada tiket itu, tapi setelah itu aku teringat padamu. Kau bisa mengajak temanmu yang waktu itu"

Mark mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan canggung. Dia sangat gugup melihat Haechan yang hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalas ucapannya.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain" gumam Mark

"Hyung kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku akan memberikan nya pada orang lain. Kau tahu Akhir - akhir ini Jaemin terus uring - uringan karena kehabisan tiket ShowCase kalian, dia bahkan rela membeli dengan harga dua kali lipat agar dapat tiket ini."

 _Berlebihan ?_

Jawabannya Tidak. Haechan tidak melebihkan cerita tentang Jaemin, dia berkata dengan sangat jujur dengan sikap frustasi temannya itu.

"Kau harus tampil dengan sangat baik. Aku dan Jaemin akan datang mendukungmu" Haechan tersenyum menatap wajah senior nya.

 _Hangat._

Perasaan Mark terasa hangat saat melihat senyuman Haechan. Sama seperti kehangatan matahari yang selalu membangunkannya di setiap pagi.

"Nama Haechan sangat cocok denganmu" Tangan Mark secara spontan mengusap lembut kepala Haechan.

Pujian itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Haechan bersemu merah. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, diperlakukan sangat lembut. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Mark benar - benar peduli padanya.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Haechan masih berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, dia sedang menunggu seseorang sekarang. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dan makan ice cream di tempat yang biasa Haechan kunjungi.

Meski dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar, tapi kali ini dia akan mencoba bersabar menunggu orang yang sudah terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang mereka sepakati.

"Maap membuatmu menunggu"

Haechan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Siapa orang yang ada disampingnya? Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia memakai masker hitam dan sebuah topi.

"Pakai ini" Haechan melihat orang itu menyerahkan masker dan topi yang sama seperti orang itu pakai.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Haechan

"Ini aku" Haechan cukup terkejut ketika orang itu melepas topi yang dipakainya.

"Oh My God. Mark Hyung kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini" keluh Haechan "aku tidak mau berjalan bersamamu jika seperti ini, kau seperti seorang penguntit hyung"

"Kalau tidak seperti ini, akan banyak fans yang menyadari dan mengikutiku" balas Mark pelan

Haechan menepuk jidatnya cukup keras. Oh tuhan, dia lupa bahwa orang yang akan pergi bersamanya adalah seorang idol yang sedang populer - populernya.

"Tidakkah fansmu tahu arti kata dari privasi" keluh Haechan secara tidak sadar

"Maapkan aku, jika kau tidak nyaman. Kita bisa membatalkan nya"

Mark merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan fansnya begitu saja. Tapi kadang dia juga ingin merasakan bisa berjalan bebas di jalanan kota Seoul tanpa orang - orang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang berlebihan.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah memesan tempat itu" cegah Haechan "maapkan aku hyung"

Haechan sangat merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan prontal nya tadi, bisa - bisanya mulut miliknya berkata sepertk itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau memakai ini" Haechan segera mengembali kan masker hitam yang tadi Mark berikan.

"Cukup dengan topi ini saja" putus Haechan "Jika aku memakai masker sama sepertimu bisa - bisa tambah membuat orang curiga. Mereka akan menganggap kita aneh"

Kedai ice cream yang biasa Haechan kunjungi sebenarnya jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Jika menggunakan bus, 10 menit juga akan sampai. Tapi karena mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan maka jaraknya akan terasa cukup jauh.

Meskipun dengan penyamaran yang mark lakukan tapi tetap saja banyak orang yang mengenali sosoknya, tapi kali ini Mark sangat bersyukur karena mereka hanya akan menyapanya dan mengambil gambarnya dari jauh tanpa mengganggu perjalanannya dengan Haechan.

"Tidak ada gunanya hyung melakukan penyamaran"

Meskipun suara Haechan sangat kecil tapi Mark bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas karena mereka berjalan berdampingan, saking dekatnya bahkan kadang bahu mereka akan saling bersentuhan.

"Lain kali aku akan menyiapkan sebuah wig dan pakaian seorang gadis untukmu" ejek Haechan

Mark segera menyikut lengan Haechan, dia bisa mendengar suara kesakitan hobaenya itu.

Sebuah kedai ice cream bergaya clasic dengan interior yang akan membuat pengunjungnya merasa nyaman. Kedai yang cukup terkenal dikalangan para pelajar sepertinya, jika akhir pekan tempat ini akan sangat penuh dengan pengunjung.

"Kau ternyata sangat kuat hyung" keluh Haechan saat mereka baru saja memasuki tempat yang dirinya janjikan

Dari balik masker hitamnya, Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mendengar keluhan yang Haechan lontarkan.

Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit akhirnya pesanan yang Haechan pesan telah datang. Jika biasanya Haechan akan menikmatinya bersama Jaemin atau Jisung kini dia akan menikmatinya bersama Mark.

Haechan membiarkan Mark menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya, matanya terus meneliti bagaimana ekspresi Mark saat mencobanya. Dia takut kalau Mark tidak menyukainya.

"Wahh kau memang hebat memilih tempat" puji Mark dan membuat hobae yang duduk didepannya secara langsung tersenyum.

Selama berada dikedai itu mereka banyak berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Mark bahkan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan saat beberapa pengunjung merekam keberadaannya di kedai itu. Selama itu tidak mengganggu kenyamanan dirinya dan Haechan maka dia akan membiarkannya.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Haechan masih berdiri setia menemani Mark yang sedang berfoto dan memberikan sebuah tanda tangan pada pemilik kedai yang mereka kunjungi. Bahkan sekarang beberapa orang sudah mulai mendekati mereka dan sebenarnya itu semua membuat nya merasa tidak nyaman.

Setelah cukup berdesakan di dalam kedai akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kedai itu.

"Maapkan aku" ucap Mark

"Tak apa hyung. Itu semua hal wajar"

Haechan tidak ingin membuat Mark terus merasa bersalah. Mereka sekarang berjalan menuju halte bis yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Sedangkan Mark segera menelpon Managernya, memberitahu dimana lokasi dia berada agar sang manager segera menjemputnya.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu sebuah van putih yang sangat Mark kenali berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Mark segera berdiri dan memandang Haechan yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah itu mobil managermu hyung" tanya Haechan "kalau begitu pulanglah"

"Apa tidak apa - apa? Aku bisa menemanimu disini sampai bus mu datang" tawar Mark

"Hyung ini masih sangat sore, dan jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku seorang gadis yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" ada nada tersinggung dari protesan yang Haechan lontarkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa hubungi aku saat kau sampai rumah" Mark mengusap kepala Haechan yang tertutup topi yang sama seperti yang dia pakai.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau sudah sampai Mark" sambut Jhonny hyung

Hari ini NCT memang memiliki jadwal latihan dance untuk persiapan Showcase mereka, di ruangan yang besar ini tidak hanya terdapat member NCT tapi ada juga para trainer yang sering di sebut SMRookies berkumpul.

"Mark hyung" suara khas Chenle membuat Mark tersenyum geli.

Mark juga melihat Jeno, Renjun dan Lucas yang menyambut kedatangannya. Saat masa training dia akan menjadi seorang leader bagi MiniRookies yang terdiri dari dirinnya, Lucas, Renjun, Jeno dan Chenle. Tapi setelah dia debut Lucaslah yang mengantikan posisinya.

Disana juga Mark bisa melihat Koeun yang sedang melakukan latihan dance bersama dengan traineer perempuan lainnya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, kau pasti lelah" saran Doyoung

Setelah melakukan latihan selama 1 jam akhirnya sang pelatih memberika waktu selama 30 menit untuk mereka istirahat.

Mark segera membawa ponsel dan air minumnya dan mendudukan dirinya di antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun hyung.

"Oh thank you" Mark segera menangkap sebuah handuk yang Lucas lempar kearahnya.

Napasnya masih belum teratur. Setelah menyeka keringatnya, Mark segera mengecek ponsel nya.

 **Haechanie**

Aku sudah sampai dirumah

 **[Send : 16.10]**

Mark tidak berniat membalas pesan dari Haechan. Mengetahui bahwa anak itu pulang kerumah dengan selamat, sudah cukup untuknya. Sekarang dia akan fokus pada latihannya.

"Oh Mark dia temanmu" Doyoung hyung menunjuk sebuah foto dimana dia berdiri dengan tangan yang berada di kepala Haechan yang sedang duduk di halte bus.

"Dia juniorku hyung" jawab Mark

Mark segera memalingkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sejak tadi bergetar. Dia melihat nama Haechanie terpangpang pada layar ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menjawabnya.

 _"Hyung kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu padaku, mereka memblur wajahku. Apa wajahku tak cukup tampan sehingga mereka melakukan itu. Heol bahkan mereka memakaikan stiker bodoh diwajahku"_

Ingin sekali Mark tertawa tapi melihat kondisi dimana dia berada, Mark sedikit mengurungkan niatnya. Tentu saja mereka dan para fans akan mengupload fotonya dengan menutupi wajah Haechan.

 _"Aku tak sabar melihat penampilanmu saat Showcase nanti. Berlatihlah dengan sangat keras, Mark hyung Fighting. Annyeong"_

Meskipun Haechan memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak dan tidak membiarkannya untuk berbicara tapi Mark tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ucapan semangat dari Haechan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

 _But my deepest and most secret love belongs to the fair Sun kiss Skin and the brown eyed, the bright children of life, the happy, the charming and the ordinary_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

Long time no see guyyss ..

Apa ada yang masih ngarep FF ini lanjut ?? Maap atas keterlambatan update ..

Semoga kalian suka

Jangan lupa komen kalian guysss

Salam Markhyuck shipper


	4. Chapter 4

Showcase NCTXSMROOKIES ini diadakan pada tanggal 14 februari dengan maksud untuk merayakan hari valentine bersama dengan para fans dan memperkenalkan anggota rookies yang belum debut, sebenarnya sama saja seperti SMROOKIES SHOW yang diadakan di thailand 2 tahun lalu saat Mark masih menjadi trainne dan belum debut Bedanya kali ini semua rookies perempuan maupun laki - laki akan tampil bersama dengan NCT.

Semua orang melakukan yang terbaik untuk kelancaran Showcase kali ini, banyak hal yang akan mereka tampilkan dan juga mereka akan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan fans yang datang bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan beberapa hadiah untuk fans mereka.

Sejak tadi pagi Mark sudah berada di studio yang akan menjadi tempat mereka melakukan ShowCase, mereka akan melakukan gladi resik untuk penampilan mereka nanti malam.

Ini akan menjadi hari tersibuk untuknya. Tidak hanya tampil bersama NCT, dia juga akan tampil bersama MiniRookies dan melakukan duet diacara nanti malam. Dia bisa menghitung kapan dirinya duduk diruang tunggu karena Mark lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di atas panggung.

"Mohon kerjasamanya Sunbaenim" goda Koeun, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan gladi resik untuk stage mereka.

Dia sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan duet bersama Koeun yang notabene merupakan teman dekat perempuan Mark dari sejak semasa dia menjadi traineer.

Mereka berdua sudah menantikan penampilan duet ini sejak lama. Berada di panggung bersama dan bernyanyi bersama juga salah satu impian Mark. Kadang dia merasa tidak adil saat mengingat sahabat nya yang belum melakukan debut. Padahal sama sepertinya, Koeun juga selalu bekerja keras dalam hal apapun.

"Berhenti menggodaku" protes Mark

Mark kembali serius mendengarkan beberapa staff yang mengarahkannya. Mark bisa melihat member lain yang duduk di bangku penonton, memperhatikannya dari sana.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Mark" puji Taeyong pada maknaenya.

Mark yang baru saja menyelesaikan gladi resiknya segera bergabung dengan para hyung yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih bernyanyi di barisan jalur VIP, bukankah itu terlalu jauh" Tanya Yuta

"Akan lebih bagus jika kau berada dipanggung bersama Koeun" saran Taeil

Setelah mendengarkan arahan Staff untuk penampilannya, dimana Mark hanya akan masuk saat bagian rappnya dan berdiri disamping Koeun.

Dia segera mengajukan beberapa hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Mark ingin dia muncul di jalur VIP ketika memulai rappnya, berjalan dikawasan itu selama bernyanyi dan akan bergabung dengan Koeun yang berada dipanggung saat mereka menyanyi bersama.

Setelah melakukan banyak diskusi akhirnya keputusan Mark yang diambil oleh para staff.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan para fans" balas Mark sekenanya

 **Haechanie**

Tolong ingatkan aku kenapa bisa berteman bersama seorang Na Jaemin.

Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

 **[Sent : 13.30]**

 **Mark Lee**

Apa lagi yang terjadi ??

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan gladi resik. Aku sangat bekerja keras untuk penampilan nanti malam.

 **[Sent : 13.33]**

Di setiap kesibukannya, Mark selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Haechan. Meski hanya mengucapkan selamat malam setelah itu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Haechan pernah memberitahu dirinya bahwa Jaemin begitu sangat senang ketika Haechan memberikan tiket yang Mark berikan pdanya. Dan Bagaimana Jaemin menarik Haechan untuk menemaninya berbelanja beberapa official goods untuk persiapan Showcase yang mereka akan tonton nanti

 **Haechanie**

Dia menyeretku kerumahnya pagi - pagi hanya untuk memberikan pendapat baju apa yang bagus saat akan pergi nanti dan menyiapkan beberapa banner yang akan dibawanya nanti malam.

Aku tidk sabar untuk melihatnya

 **[Sent : 13.40]**

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan pada tiket yang manager hyung berikan?" Tanya Jhonny

Mereka sekarang sedang melakukan make up. Mark bisa melihat dari pantulan cermin tubuh tinggi Jhonny hyung dibelakangnya.

Tidak seperti Winwin hyung dan Yuta hyung yang ketika mendapatkan tiket langsung menghubungi orang tua mereka untuk datang pada ShowCase pertama mereka dan tentu saja permintaan mereka disanggupi oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Tapi dalam kasus Jhonny dan Mark sungguh berbeda. Perjalanan yang hampir memakan waktu seharian dan kesibukan orang tua mereka membuat mereka cukup membaca situasi. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa orang tua Mark maupun Jhonny sangat ingin pergi ke Showcase itu tapi sebuah keadaan yang tidak mengijinkan mereka.

"Aku memberikannya pada temanku hyung"

"Baguslah jika seperti itu"

Jhonny sempat mengkhawatir kan keadaan Mark tapi setelah mendengar jawaban itu, semua rasa khawatirnya seakan menghilang.

1 jam sebelum acara dimulai, tapi mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara fans yang mulai memasuki studio itu.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat gugup. Dan itu juga berlaku untuknya. Meskipun sudah debut dan terbiasa berhadapan dengan fans, tetap saja perasaan gugup itu tidak hilang dari Mark. Dia takut melakukan kesalahan saat mereka tampil.

"Tenanglah"

Mark membalas senyuman Koeun yang tadi menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Mark menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata nya, berdoa agar semua akan berjalan lancar. Kebiasaan Mark sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

Mark tersenyum setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Haechan.

 **Haechanie**

Aku tidak duduk disini untuk melihat hyung melakukan kesalahan, jadi berikan aku penampilan terbaikmu. Aku tidak sabar melihat penampilan mu. Semangat Hyung.

 **[Sent : 16:30]**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Haechan aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau mendapatkan tiket Showcase ini dan lebih parahnya kau mendapatkan tiket VIP"

Jaemin masih menatap sahabatnya yang sedang duduk tenang disampingnya.

Jaemin masih ingat waktu Haechan memberikan tiket itu padanya. Sahabatnya itu bagai seorang malaikan yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaemin yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Di tambah tiket itu merupakan tiket VIP yang selama ini Jaemin incar. Membuat kebahagiaan Jaemin berkali - kali lipat, dia bahkan memeluk erat tubuh Haechan dan terus mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih.

"Apa Mark hyung yang memberimu?" Tebak Jaemin asal

Dia sangat ingin sekali bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. Karena pada hari yang sama dengan pemberian tiket itu, pada siang harinya SNS miliknya penuh dengan foto2 Mark yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya dan puluhan video Mark yang makan ice cream dikedai langganan Haechan.

Meskipun wajah yang di blur dan ditutupi tapi Jaemin yakin bahwa orang yang bersama Mark saat itu adalah Haechan. postur tubuhnya, ranselnya dan jaket yang dipakai nya juga sangat mirip dengan Haechan.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi mana mungkin Haechan bisa mengenal Mark, fans nya saja bukan? Bertemu juga jarang?. Jadi Jaemin membiarkan rasa penasarannya berlalu.

Jaemin cukup merinding saat melihat Haechan yang tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Jaemin yang penasaran dengan siapa Haechan bertukar pesan akhirnya merebut ponsel yang ada ditangan sahabatnya.

"HEOLL" Teriak Jaemin, dia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Mata Jaemin masih sangat normal untuk melihat nama kontak Mark Lee pada pesan terakhir yang Haechan kirimkan.

Sejak kapan Haechan kenal dengan Mark, demi tuhan itu Mark senior mereka, Mark anggota magnae dari NCT. Bahkan Mereka sudah saling bertukar pesan dan Haechan tidak pernah menceritakan ini padanya.

Suara Jaemin yang sangat keras membuat mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Haechan langsung menarik tangan Jaemin supaya dia kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak bercerita padaku" Haechan meringis sakit saat betisnya menjadi sasaran cubitan kekesalan Jaemin.

Pasti hasil perbuatan Jaemin akan membuat betisnya memerah. Jika dia tidak berada di tempat ramai seperti ini, Haechan sudah memukul kepala Jaemin dan berteriak padanya untuk berhenti.

Bukan hanya bertukar pesan. Tapi mereka juga kadang menelpon satu sama lain, jika dilihat dari riwayat panggilan kebanyakkan Mark yang menghubungi sahabatnya terlebih dulu.

Lalu beberapa foto mereka yang ada di galeri ponsel Haechan, berarti dugaan Jaemin benar bahwa saat itu yang bersama Mark adalah temannya. Karena beberapa foto itu diambil di kedai langganan Haechan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" lihatlah bahkan mata melotot milik temannya itu seperti ingin keluar saja.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Tiba - tiba semua ruangan di studio itu menjadi gelap hanya ada cahaya yang menyorot ke arah panggung.

Jika selama ini dia mendengar dari Jaemin bahwa NCT sangat terkenal dengan penampilan dance mereka. Maka sekarang ini dia akan menyetujui ucapan Jaemin itu, dance yang mereka lakukan di pembukaan tadi sangat rumit dan sulit.

Haechan bahkan secara tidak sadar menahan napasnya saat melihat Mark yang menjadi center di penampilan pembukaan acara ini, matanya bahkan tidak berkedip melihat betapa lincah dan lihainya gerakan tubuh Mark mengikuti musik.

Selama acara dimulai sampai pertengahan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok seniornya.

Haechan baru menyadari bahwa sosok Mark ketika berada di atas panggung itu sangat berbeda. Gerakan tubuhnya, tatapannya dan tingkah lakunya. Mark benar - benar terlahir untuk berdiri di atas stage dan menjadi penguasa panggung.

Penampilan yang membuatnya sangat tercengang adalah ketika Mark dan Taeyong membawakan lagu Mad City. Bahkan semua fans begitu antusian dengan setiap Rapp yang mereka nyanyikan.

"Bukankah ini Mark hyung Concert?" Ucap Jaemin

Haechan bisa memaklumi ucapan temannya karena dia juga berpikiran sama. Sejak awal sampai pertengahan acara Mark selalu ada di atas panggung, tampil bersama dengan NCT, melakukan cover lagu senior dengan MiniRookies, melakukan rapp saat Rookies perempuan tampil, dan berduet dengan Taeyong hyung.

Sekarang di layar yang ada dipanggung itu sedang menampilkan beberapa cuplikan video dari mereka masih menjadi training sampai sekarang.

Yang bisa Haechan simpulkan dari video barusan adalah seniornya Mark hyung bisa menjadi seorang magnae yang sangat disayangi oleh para hyungnya dan seorang leader yang dihormati para dongsaengnya.

Semua fans berteriak saat melodi familiar OST dari drama Goblin berputar, lagu Stay With Me yang sedang populer akhir - akhir ini.

 _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon tteooreuneun geu nundongja_

 _Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo ijhyeojigil barasseo_

 _Kkumiramyeon ije kkaeeonasseumyeon jebal_

 _Jeongmal nega naui unmyeongin geolkka_

 _Neon falling you_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_

 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_

 _ **Falling you**_

Haechan menatap gadis yang diketahui nya bernama Koeun berdiri diatas panggung, suaranya sangat bagus dan sangat stabil.

Haechan dikejutkan kembali dengan teriakan fans yang berdiri dibawah, mereka melihat kearah pintu masuk VIP yang tadi sempat Haechan lewati. Ternyata Mark keluar dari sana.

 _Unmyeongcheoreom neoreul Falling_

 _Tto nareul bureune Calling_

 _Heeo naol su eopseo jebal Hold me_

 _ **Like destiny, falling**_

 _ **You're calling out to me, calling**_

 _ **I can't escape**_

 _ **Please hold me**_

Haechan melihat Mark yang terus berjalan di area VIP dan suara fans yang tak henti - hentinya berteriak karena aksi seniornya. Padahal Mark hanya bernyanyi sambil berjalan.

 _Nae inyeonui kkeuni neonji gidarin nega majneunji_

 _Gaseumi meonjeo wae naeryeoaneunji_

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_

 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_

 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

Sampai akhirnya kini Mark berhenti dan berdiri di hadapannya.

 _(Stay With me) Nae maeumsok gipeun gose nega saneunji_

 _(Stay With me) nae ane sumgyeowassdeon jinsil_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **Are you living**_

 _ **Deep in my heart?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

Haechan menatap Mark yang masih berdiri di depannya. Senyuman di bibirnya terukir kala Mark tersenyum dan melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

 _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon tteooreuneun geu nundongja_

 _Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo ijhyeojigil barasseo_

 _Kkumiramyeon ije kkaeeonasseumyeon jebal_

 _Jeongmal nega naui unmyeongin geolkka_

 _Neon falling you_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_

 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_

 _ **Falling you**_

Suara lembut Koeun begitu jernih memenuhi studio ini. Selama Koeun bernyanyi Mark hanya terdiam diposisinya, Haechan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia ingin mengabadi kan moment ini sama seperti Jaemin dan para fans yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel dan kamera mereka.

Saat kamera ponselnya menampakan sosok seniornya yang saat itu sedang memejam kan matanya, Haechan cukup terkesima ketika Mark membuka matanya, menatap tepat ke arah kameranya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Mark sempat melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa fans, sebelum kembali bernyanyi dan berjalan menuju panggung dimana Koeun berada.

 _Gaseumeun ttwigo isseo yeojeonhi neol bogo isseo_

 _Jakkuman sumi makhyeoseo_

 _Ajigeum meolliseo neoreul jikyeobogo sipeo_

 _Naega tto wae ireoneunji_

 _Cheoeum neoreul bol ttaebuteo dareuge_

 _Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghaessgo_

 _Nae simjangeun dasi tto ttwieossgo_

 _Kkeojyeobeorideon huimihan bulbit_

 _Machi oraejeonbuteo neol saranghan geot gata_

 _ **My heart is racing**_

 _ **I'm still looking at you**_

 _ **Because I keep running out of breath**_

 _ **I'm still watching over you**_

 _ **From far away**_

 _ **Why am I being like this?**_

 _ **Different from the moment I first saw you**_

 _ **This time of fate is passing slowly**_

 _ **My heart was heading towards you**_

 _ **My heart was racing again**_

Haechan bisa melihat senyuman Koeun ketika Mark mulai menaiki panggung dan berjalan mendekatinya hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri berdampingan.

 _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon tteooreuneun geu nundongja_

 _Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo ijhyeojigil barasseo_

 _Kkumiramyeon ije kkaeeonasseumyeon jebal_

 _Jeongmal nega naui unmyeongin geolkka_

 _Neon falling you_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_

 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_

 _ **Falling you**_

Mereka tampak serasi, suara Mark dan Koeun juga sangat cocok ditambah mereka yang saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Suara lembut milik Koeun mengakhiri lagu ini. Semua fans berteriak meneriakan nama Mark dan Koeun.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Sudah 2 jam berlalu kini hanya 8 member NCT yang berada diatas panggung. Mereka sedang menyapa fans.

Kali ini mereka akan melakukan sebuah permainan bersama para fans.

Sebelum memasuki studio para fans diberi sebuah kertas berisi nomor oleh para staff yang bertugas.

Para member akan mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah bertuliskan sebuah nomor dan saat fans itu memiliki nomor yang sama maka akan mereka undang ke atas panggung.

Mereka akan membuat para fans yang terpilih melakukan hal yang mereka kuasai. Setelah itu mereka akan mendapat hadiah secara langsung dari para member.

Sekarang sudah ada 4 orang fans yang ada di atas panggung. Berarti tinggal 1 lagi yang tersisa.

Haechan menepuk pundak Jaemin yang sedari tadi tertunduk, sahabat nya itu sedang kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sungguh sangat kurang beruntung.

"Nomor 127" ucap Doyoung

Bukankah itu nomor miliknya, Haechan melihat Jaemin yang mendelik cemberut kearahnya.

"Cepat pergi" usir Jaemin, temannya itu bahkan terus mendorong tubuh nya supaya cepat berdiri.

Semenjak Haechan berdiri dari kursinya sampai berlari untuk mencapai panggung, Pandangan Mark terus memperhatikan hobaenya itu.

Jika biasanya Mark terbiasa melihat penampilan Haechan dengan balutan seragam sekolah mereka. Kali ini Haechan memakai celana jeans hitam yang pas dikakinya dengan kaos panjang berwarna pink.

Dia terlihat cantik. _Cantik?_

 _Entahlah?_ Tapi itu yang ada dipikiran Mark saat pertama kali melihat Haechan hari ini. Kaki jenjang milik Haechan juga tidak luput dari penglihatan nya, dia baru tahu Haechan memiliki kaki yang indah.

Haechan masih berdiri disamping Mark, sekarang dia sedang bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti. Dia tidak bisa melakukan dance, dia bahkan tidak terlalu tahu lagu dari grup seniornya dan itu karena sejak awal dia memang bukan fans mereka.

"Haechan ssi apa yang akan kau tampilkan" tanya Doyoung

"Melihat fans lain melakukannya dengan baik, kau pasti sedikit gugup" goda Jhonny

"Aku akan bermain piano"

Ucapan Haechan membuat para member menjadi cukup heboh, karena ke 4 fans yang ada dipanggung melakukan dance dari lagu baru mereka.

Haechan menghembuskan napasnya gugup. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar tidak membuat kesalahan dan membuat dirinya sendiri malu.

Tangan Haechan yang gemetar mulai bermain tapi sialnya dia malah menekan note yang salah

"Jangan gugup, jangan gugup" teriak Mark menyemangatinya.

Kali ini dengan penuh konsentrasi tangan Haechan kembali bermain. Dia membawakan lagu Yiruma sebagai penampilannya. Setelah menekan note terakhir sebagai penutup, Haechan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan berbagai pujian dari member NCT.

Teriakan iri begitu keras terdengar saat beberapa member kembali dengan membawa hadiah yang akan mereka berikan.

Bagaimana mereka tidak iri jika hadiah yang disiapkan bukan hanya sekedar foto bersama atau mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka. Tapi hadiah yang mereka siapkan merupakan barang yang sangat - sangat special.

 **Topi - Taeyong**

Topi yang selalu dipakai Taeyong dari pertama masuk SM sampai sudah menjadi seperti sekarang

 **Sepatu bertanda tangan - Jaehyun** Sepatu itu yang selalu dia pakai saat latihan.

 **Kacamata - Jhonny**

Kacamana ini dibeli saat Jhonny pertama kali datang kekorea.

 **Tas - Doyoung**

Tas yang selalu menemani Doyoung dimasa trainingnya

 **Earphone - Mark**

Barang yang selalu Mark pakai dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Teriakan para fans semakin kencang saat para member memberitahu apa makna dari barang yang akan mereka berikan.

Dan untuk kebetulan yang kesekian kalinya, Haechan mendapatkan hadiah Earphone milik Mark.

Acara Showcase ditutup dengan sebuah lagu Hope dari H.O.T. Semua member NCT dan SMRookies bernyanyi bersama di panggung itu.

Mereka membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi beberapa bola yang telah mereka tanda tangani. Mereka akan melempar bola itu pada para fans.

Acara Showcase yang berlangsung selama 3 jam itu akhirnya berakhir dengan sangat memuaskan. Para member dan para fans begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

 **Mark Lee**

Temui aku di backstage

 **[Sent : 19:10]**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Bagaimana cara kita masuk ke backstage?" Tanya Jaemin bingung, Haechan menerima minuman yang diberikan sahabatnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di cafe yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan studio tadi, Haechan juga melihat banyak fans yang belum meninggalkan kawasan itu. Mereka pasti menunggu idolanya keluar meninggalkan gedung ini.

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau kenal dan dekat dengan Mark hyung?" Jaemin menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan tidak sabar

"Baru - baru ini aku mengenal nya, kami pertama bertemu di toilet sekolah dan bertemu lagi saat kau mengajakku saat recording HSR. Saat itu kami bertukar nomor telepon dan malamnya kami berkirim pesan. Karena itu kami menjadi dekat, akhir - akhir ini Mark hyung jarang membalas pesanku karena dia sibuk tapi malamnya dia akan menelponku"

"Dan benar, Mark hyung yang memberikan tiket itu padaku. Sekian cerita dari seorang Haechan yang mengenal sosok Mark Lee sang idol"

Jaemin mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan terakhir dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana orang yang baru kenal langsung memberimu tiket VIP bahkan mengajakmu bertemu di backstage. Oh kau benar - benar hebat Haechan ah" puji Jaemin "Aku yang sudah sekelas dengan Jeno saja hanya punya kesempatan beberapa kali berbicara dengannya, tapi kau ... Oh My God. Bahkan Mark yang selalu menelponmu terlebih dahulu"

"Jangan berlebihan Na Jaemin" sangkal Haechan, dia risih mendengar ucapan berlebihan sahabatnya.

"Hey jangan mengelak, lalu menurutmu kenapa Mark hyung selalu memilih jalur VIP tepatnya kawasan yang dekat dengan tempat duduk kita. Dan jangan pernah berpikir itu hanya kebetulan" tunjuk Jaemin tepat di wajah sahabatnya

Mereka berteman sudah sejak kecil jadi Jaemin tahu cara berpikir Haechan dan itu memudahkan Jaemin membaca apa yang sekarang sedang Haechan pikirkan.

"Saat NCT membawakan lagu Angel bukankah saat bagian rapp Mark hyung, dia ada di kawasan VIP. Saat duet bersama Taeyong hyung dan saat lagu HOPE juga dan yang paling mencurigakan adalah saat Mark hyung bernyanyi duet bersama Koeun Noona, dia bahkan berdiri tepat di hadapan kita. Kau masih .." Jaemin segera menghentikan ucapannya saat Haechan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk diam.

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku ada di cafe dekat studio"

 _'Mark hyung'_ Jaemin hanya menggerakan mulutnya tanpa bersuara, dia tidak ingin orang yang sedang menelpon Haechan mendengar suaranya. Sedangkan Haechan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _"Kenapa tidak datang ke backstage, aku menunggumu"_

"Aku tidak tahu cara masuk kesana. Bukankah hanya keluarga, teman dekat, artis agensi dan staff saja yang diperbolehkan masuk kesana."

 _"Kau juga teman baikku. Aku akan mengirim manager hyung untuk menjemputmu"_

"Heyy, jangan menyusahkan managermu hyung. Tidakkah itu berlebihan"

 _"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menemuimu disana karena aku yakin masih banyak fans yang masih menunggu"_

Dalam hati Haechan membenarkan ucapan Mark. Haechan bisa melihat beberapa fans dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher mereka, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah seorang fansite master.

Belum sempat Haechan menjawab sambungan telepon mereka sudah terputus, Haechan langsung menatap ponselnya yang mati.

"Kenapa?" Jaemin bingung melihat Haechan yang cemberut memandang ponselnya

"Baterai ponselku habis" adu Haechan

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Jaemin yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari cafe itu, mereka sudah dihadang oleh seseorang dengan memakai baju bertulisan staff dibelakangnya dan id card yang menggantung di lehernya. Orang itu berkata ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Bahkan Mark hyung meminta seseorang untuk menjemputmu. Daebak" bisik Jaemin

 _There is a name hidden in the shadow of my soul, where I read it night and day and no other eye sees it._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

Maap jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan ..

Jangan lupa Vote dan komen nya


	5. Chapter 5

Haechan terlihat serius memandang TV yang ada di depannya, bahkan saking seriusnya dia sampai melupakan camilan yang tadi dia siapkan untuk menjadi temannya saat menonton acara HSR ini.

"Hyung kau belum tidur" tanya Jisung

"Setelah acara ini aku akan tidur, lalu kenapa kau turun?" Haechan kini mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Jisung yang sudah berada didapur

"Aku haus hyung. Aku lupa tidak menyimpan air minum dikamar tadi" jelas Jisung

Dengan satu botol air dingin di tangannya, Jisung mendekati Haechan dan duduk di samping hyungnya. Tangan besarnya juga sibuk membuka snack yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Aku kira hyung tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini" Jisung menunjuk layar TV yang menampilkan anak seusia hyungnya yang sedang melakukan rapp.

"Aku menyukai gaya rapp Young B hyung"

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Dia tahu Jisung sangat mahir dalam urusan dance tapi dia tidak ingat kalau adiknya itu menyukai hal yang berbau rapper.

Melihat wajah aneh yang dibuat hyungnya, membuat Jisung menghentikan acara makannya "Teman - temanku selalu membicarakan acara ini jadi aku juga mengikutinya"

Haechan kembali fokus pada layar besar didepannya saat melihat Mark menaiki panggung. Dia tersenyun ketika team Mark memberikan semangat pada Mark yang gugup karena salah satu lawannya kali ini adalah MC Giri.

Haechan tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan peserta lain, matanya sibuk melihat Mark yang gugup di antara beberapa peserta di atas panggung. Mark bahkan beberapa kali menoleh kearah tempat duduk team nya.

Dia cukup kesal saat peserta lain begitu memandang sebelah mata pada seniornya hanya karena dia seorang idol, tidak bisakah mereka melihat kesungguhan Mark.

Ternyata benar apa yang Mark katakan padanya. Bahwa dia melakukan yang terbaik pada episode ini.

Senyum Haechan terus terpatri di wajahnya saat mendengar para juri memberikan pujian dan pandangan berbeda pada Mark setelah melihat penampilan seniornya tadi. Para peserta lain pun mulai mengakui kesungguhan Mark dalam masalah rapp.

Dan Haechan mengakui bahwa penampilan Mark tadi memang sangat keren dan memang pantas menduduki posisi ke 2 sama seperti posisi MC Giri. Sepertinya Mark juga sudah cukup dekat dengan teamnya.

"Hyung ponselmu berbunyi" tegur Jisung

Haechan segera mengambil ponsel putih yang sejak tadi dia simpan bersama beberapa snack diatas meja.

 **Mark Lee**

Kau menontonnya kan?

 **[Sent : 21:20]**

 **Haechanie**

Tentu saja, aku menonton bersama dengan adikku Jisung.

Kau sangat keren hyung.

 **[Sent : 21:25]**

 **Mark Lee**

Saat itu aku sangat gugup

Tapi aku bersyukur telah melakukannya dengan baik

 **[Sent : 21.30]**

 **Haechanie**

Kau bahkan membuat para juri dan peserta lain memberikan pandangan yang berbeda setelah melihat penampilanmu tadi.

Ku benar - benar keren hyung.

 **[Sent : 21.35]**

 **Haechanie**

Sepertinya kau sudah dekat dengan team mu.

 **[Sent : 21.40]**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Haechan menatap mobil putih yang berhenti di hadapannya. Haechan cukup tahu siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil yang sudah familiar itu.

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa Haechan pada pria berkacamata yang terduduk di kursi kemudi. Pria itu membalas sapaan Haechan dengan senyuman.

Haechan segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyung baru selesai syuting?" Tanyanya, dia melihat Mark masih menggunakan blazer merah yang merupakan seragam tim Mark di HSR "dan kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

Mark menatap manager hyung yang sedang menahan tawanya saat Haechan menanyakan penampilan rambut ramennya.

Rambut ramen? itu merupakan sebutan dari para hyung dan fansnya.

"Bahkan hari libur pun hyung masih harus syuting"

"Ya begitulah"

Mark segera melepaskan blazer merahnya sehingga menyisakan kemeja putih sekolah mereka. Sudah hampir 2 minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Haechan. Saat dia tahu bahwa jadwal hari ini hanya syuting untuk HSR dari pagi sampai siang setelahnya Mark tidak punya jadwal apapun, dia langsung menghubungi Haechan dan mengajaknya bertemu.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Mark

Jangan bingung meskipun dirinya yang mengajak Haechan bertemu tapi dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya keputusan pada Haechan.

Dimana Mark menjemput anak itu, kemana mereka akan pergi, jam berapa mereka bertemu, semua itu keputusan Haechan.

"Kau pasti lelah, seharusnya hyung menghabiskan waktu kosongmu untuk beristirahat" saran Haechan

" Jjimjilbang"

 _Jjimjilbang adalah tempat sauna khas Korea sekaligus tempat pemandian umum (mogyoktang ) yang dilengkapi dengan kolam air panas, tempat sauna kering dan basah, serta berbagai fasilitas lain seperti rest area, ruang tidur, kafetaria, massage (pijat), facial, ruang TV, komputer/internet, dan bahkan ada yang menyediakan ruang karaoke, fitness, dan free hotspot/wifi. Tempat ini kadang disebut juga sebagai Korean spa._

Mata milik Mark menatap Haechan ragu.

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Kau sudah tinggal di Korea berapa lama hyung" protes Haechan "sauna. Kau tahu sauna kan hyung" Mark segera menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Ah Sauna gumam Mark. Dia pernah mendengar para hyung membicarakannya. Dia juga melihatnya dari drama yang sering para member tonton didrom mereka.

"Disana juga ada pemandian air panas, hyung bisa bersantai disana dan kita bisa bermalas - malasan" jelas Haechan

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya disini" Haechan menepuk ransel biru yang dibawanya. "Ah, jangan bilang ini pertama kali kau pergi ke tempat itu"

Tentu saja wajah kebingungan dari Mark tidak lepas dari penglihatannya, beberapa kali juga dia melihat Mark melakukan kontak mata dengan managernya yang sedang mengemudi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai. Haechan yang terlebih dahulu keluar, membiarkan Mark berbincang dengan managernya.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai segera hubungi aku" titah sang manager

Mark hanya mengangguk mengerti, tidak seperti kemarin - kemarin. Saat ini Mark tidak menutup wajahnya dengan masker, dia hanya memakai sebuah topi. Semua itu saran dari Haechan, karena hobaenya itu berkata bahwa tempat itu lebih banyak diisi oleh para orang tua sangat jarang melihat anak muda seusianya yang menghabiskan akhir pekan disana.

Tangannya yang kosong secara otomatis membawa ransel yang sedang Haechan bawa. Mark tidak membawa apapun bersamanya, mengingat ucapan Haechan di mobil tadi jadi dia hanya membawa dompet dan ponselnya saja.

Setelah membayar semuanya dimeja resepsionis dan mendapat kan baju seragam, handuk kecil dan kunci loker. Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang ganti dan mencari loker sesuai dengan nomor kunci yang telah mereka dapatkan.

"Jika seperti ini, kita langsung saja pergi ke sauna" bujuk Mark. Dia baru saja mengalami _culture shock_ saat memasuki ruang ganti dan mendengar ucapan dari Haechan.

 _Kau harus membuka semua bajumu hyung_

 _Semua, Oh My God._ Wajahnya memerah seketika saat mendengar perintah Haechan.

"Apa benar - benar harus berte .." dirinya bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya

"Tentu saja hyung, meskipun kau seorang idol tidak ada pengecualian. Bahkan seorang president saja diharuskan membuka seluruh pakaiannya jika ingin menikamati pemandian air panas yang ada disini" keluh Haechan

Haechan dibuat jengkel sendiri dengan usulan Mark yang ingin langsung ke tempat sauna. Melewatkan pemandian kolam air panas yang sudah sejak dari perjalanan Haechan bayangkan. Ini pertengkaran hebat pertama dari mereka. Mark yang malu harus mandi bersamanya dan mengusulkan untuk menskip pemandian air panas dengan Haechan yang tidak mau rugi dengan biaya yang dia keluarkan dan tetap ingin mandi di sauna itu.

"Kalau hyung tetap tidak mau, kau bisa menungguku di sauna" putus Haechan. Dia bahkan sudah membuka bajunya. Mengeluarkan alat mandi yang terdapat di ranselnya.

Mark masih memperhatikan hobaenya itu, matanya tidak sengaja melihat 2 buah sikat gigi yang ada di tas perlengkapan mandi Haechan. Dirinya jadi sedikit menyesal, melihat bagaimana Haechan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan dirinya untuk pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Baiklah kau menang, aku ikut denganmu"

Toh. Mereka sama - sama pria jadi tidak masalah jika mandi bersama.

Mark membenarkan perkataan Haechan sebelum mereka memasuki sauna ini. Selama dia memasuki pemandian yang berisi berbagai kolam pemandian, dia sama sekali tidak melihat anak seusianya disana kebanyakan orang dewasa dan para orang tua.

"Oh Mark hyung ternyata kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus" goda Haechan.

Mereka sedang berendam di kolam air hangat. Setelah melihat kulit putih Mark yang langsung memerah saat pertama mereka masuk ke kolam air panas akhirnya Haechan memutuskan untuk berendam di kolam yang lain saja.

"Diam kau" balas Mark. Dari sejak mereka mandi bersama anak itu terus menggoda dirinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu"

"Sama seperti biasanya. Belajar vokal, Jaemin yang terus ribut tentang jadwal recording HSR nanti. Dari jauh - jauh hari anak itu sudah mengancamku agar menemaninya"

"Kau akan datang"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang untuk mendukungmu. Dari yang aku dengar kalian akan melakukan beatle antar team"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Haechan. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bercerita pada hobaenya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan harimu" tanya Haechan "kau pasti sangat sibuk"

"Begitulah. Akhir - akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Promosi comeback, acara HSR, sekolah, belum lagi beberapa projek yang menunggu ku. Kadang aku merasa sangat lelah tapi saat melihat para hyung dan fans yang selalu ada disampingku dan menyemangati ku membuat rasa lelahku menghilang"

Tidak ada cacat dalam diri Mark. Wajah tampan, sikap yang baik. Selama kedekatan mereka, Haechan di buat kagum dengan pola pikir dewasa yang Mark miliki. Seniornya itu tidak pernah sekalipun marah padanya ketika dia selalu menggodanya. Jika orang menyebut bahwa tidak ada orang sempurna didunia ini maka Haechan harus memperkenalkan orang itu pada Seniornya. Karena menurut Haechan definisi sempurna sama dengan Mark Lee.

 **~ HighSchool Rapper ~**

Cafetaria menjadi tujuan mereka setelah kegiatan bersauna yang ternyata cukup melelahkan. Mereka yang mencoba berbagai macam kolam air yang tersedia di pemandian itu, dari mulai air panas yang benar - benar panas, air hangat sampai air dingin yang dinginnya sama seperti air es.

Selesai puas berendam, Mereka segera menuju ke sauna. Berpetualang keluar masuk berbagai sauna yang ada disana. Tak hanya jenisnya, bentuk ruangan sauna pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang seperti ruangan biasa dan ada juga yang berbentuk seperti tungku pembarakaran. Mereka masuk ke sauna dengan suhu panas dari mulai 60 - 100 derajat Celcius. Tak terlewat juga mereka masuk ke sauna dengan suhu yang dingin.

Setelah berpetualang di sauna, mereka kembali membersihkan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya bahkan mereka saling menggosok punggung masing - masing.

Saat Haechan bercerita bahwa mereka punya kebiasaan saling bergantian menggosok punggung satu sama lain saat mandi bersama di tempat pemandian umum.

Ayah dan adiknya juga selalu melakukan hal itu saat mereka berkunjung ke sauna. Dan saat itu juga Mark langsung menyarankan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka.

Mereka kini sudah berjalan bersama dengan seragam lengkap. Tentu saja?

"Wahh badanku terasa sangat ringan" ucap Mark. Mereka sudah sampai di Cafetaria itu.

Selama berada di sauna, berbagai permainan mereka mainkan. Haechan yang saat itu kalah dalam permainan kertas gunting batu mengharuskan dirinya memijat tubuh Mark sebagai hukuman, untung saja dirinya ahli dalam hal itu.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku"

Melihat tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya. Haechan sedikit menyenggol lengan Mark yang kini sibuk memesan makanan mereka, membuat Mark menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Haechan yakin jika fans wanita Sunbaenya melihat senyuman yang Mark berikan padanya, mereka pasti langsung meleleh dan menjerit kegirangan.

Meja yang mereka tempati telah penuh dengan 2 nangmyeon (sup mi dingin), beberapa telur rebus dan 2 iced sikhye.

"Selamat makan" ucap keduanya.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan makanan yang sedang mereka santap.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir ada tempat dimana aku berjalan berkeliaran dengan bebas, seperti ini"

Bukan dirinya menyombongkan diri tapi itu kenyataan yang selama ini Mark alami, selama ini jika dia mendapatkan waktu libur. Mark hanya akan beristirahat di drom karena jikapun dia bermain keluar pasti selalu saja ada fans yang diam - diam mengikutinya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah aku percaya hyung" balas Haechan dengan nada menggoda andalannya.

"Wooahhh" reaksi berlebihan Mark saat meminum Iced shikhye membuatnya tertawa lepas "aku baru pertama kali kali meminum ini"

"Kau tahu minuman itu terbuat dari beras"

"Benarkah??" Mata membulat sempurna dengan wajah takjub orang yang ada dihadapannya sungguh sangat menggemaskan bagi Haechan

Mark tidak menyangka minuman yang dia minum terbuat dari beras yang dipermentasi. Rasanya manis dan sangat menyegarkan ditenggorokannya, sangat cocok untuk menghilang dahaga setelah banyak berkeringat karena sauna.

"Kau berlebihan hyung" keluh Haechan

Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Haechan dan Mark memutuskan untuk menuju Rest Area dimana terdapat ruangan Sleeping Hall dan TV Room. Sesampainya disana Mark langsung membaringkan dirinya.

"Hyung kau tahu kita juga memiliki kebiasaan khusus untuk memecahkan cangkang telur" tanya Haechan

Mark menatap bingung hobae yang duduk di samping tubuhnya.

"Seperti ini"

"Akhhhh"

Mark langsung bangun dari tidurnya saat rasa sakit menjalar kepalanya akibat ulah Haechan yang 'mengetok'kan telur rebus itu ke kepalanya.

"Kami melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Haechan dengan santainya. Seakan keluhan sakit yang bersumber dari orang disamping nya tak pernah terdengar di telinganya. Seakan tak ingin mendengar protesan sunbaenya, Haechan langsung menyumpal mulut Mark dengan telur yang baru selesai dia kupas.

Haechan tidak mengerti apa yang Mark ucapkan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu hyung setelah itu berbicara" Dirinya kembali sibuk mengupas beberapa telur yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak sopan" ucapan pertama Mark setelah menghabis kan telur rebusnya.

"Maapkan aku hyung" Haechan melakukan aegyo yang sering dia lakukan kepada orang tuanya. Tapi dia malah mendapatkan sentilan dari dahinya. Membuat nya mendesis tak suka. "Aisshh"

"Apa eoh" tantang Mark tak mau kalah.

Kedua Tangan Mark secara cepat melindungi kepalanya ketika tangan Haechan yang memegang sebuah telur kembali terangkat. Membuat Haechan tersenyum miring melihat kelakuannya.

"Yaa yaa foto ini terlihat bagus" kepala Haechan sedikit menyentuh pundak Mark saat melihat hasil foto mereka dari ponsel milik Mark. Layar ponsel itu menampilkan foto dimana Mark tengah merangkulnya dan mereka berdua sama - sama tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Kau terlihat lucu difoto ini" Tangan Haechan menunjuk foto mereka yang berpose V dengan Towel Sheep-Head yang menutupi kepala mereka.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memposting foto ini di grup chat memberku"

"Aku tidak keberatan hyung"

Sudah menjadi hal wajib untuk mereka mengabadikan moment kebersamaan tiap kali mereka bertemu. Haechan dan Mark kembali membaringkan tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang para hyung katakan setelah melihat foto kita" Haechan cukup penasaran dengan respon dari anggota Mark.

Saat dia pergi ke backstage pada Showcase waktu itu, Mark mengenalkan semua temannya. Mulai dari anggota NCT dan teman - teman Mark yang masih menjadi trainer bahkan dia juga dikenalkan secara langsung pada Koeun dan teman - temannya.

Jadi jangan heran jika Haechan mengenal mereka.

"Hyungdeul sangat iri karena aku bisa bersantai disauna" balas Mark jujur.

Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya jujur karena kebanyakkan para hyung menggodanya dan tentu saja Mark tidak akan memberitahukan perihal ini pada Haechan. Jaehyun dan Doyoung hyung yang terus menggodanya diperparah dengan Yuta hyung yang secara gamblang bertanya apakah mereka mandi bersama?, setelah pertanyaan frontal itu seketika notifikasi grup chatnya bertambah berisik dari biasanya.

Quality time bersama Haechan kali ini sangat berdampak baik bagi Mark. Tidak hanya tubuh nya yang merasa lebih rileks tapi juga pikirannya yang terasa lebih fresh.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini"

Mark tersenyum senang dan melirik sekilas pada Haechan yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengubah posisinya menyamping menghadap pada nya dengan salah satu tangan yang di gunakan untuk bantalan kepalanya.

Haechan menatap tidak mengerti saat salah satu tangan Mark yang terulur kearahnya. Mark menatapnya seolah menunggu.

Tangan Haechan terulur meraih tangan milik Mark dan membalas senyuman dari sunbaenya."Tidurlah kita masih punya waktu 1 jam sebelum manager mu menjemput"

Mark menggenggam erat tangan itu. Membiarkan jari - jari tangan Haechan mengisi setiap ruang yang memisahkan jarinya. Tangan kecil Haechan begitu pas dalam genggamannya.

"Terima kasih"

 _There is an image of this person who is dearest to me and closer than anything else._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Haechan termenung. Dirinya cukup bosan mendengar curhatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaemin. Sedari duduk di Cafe, temannya itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk bercerita. Entah itu mengenai Jeno, peserta HSR, sampai masalah pembelian online shopnya yang belum datang. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Melihat orang - orang mulai memasuki gedung yang sama dengan dimana dia berada dan beberapa mobil yang terparkir di sana.

Matanya semakin menyipit, senyum di wajahnya pun semakin terlihat. Dia melihat seniornya yang baru saja datang di temani sang manager. Tidak seperti recording biasanya, tidak ada seragam kuning atau Jas merah yang dipakai oleh Mark. Kali ini Mark memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan beany biru yang menutupi rambut blondenya dan celana jeans hitam dengan sobekan di daerah paha dan lutut, menambah kesan cool pada sunbaenya.

Senyumannya semakin meluntur kala beberapa siswi sekolah lain dengan sengaja menyapa Mark dan mulai meminta foto bersama dengannya. Dan pada dasarnya memang Sunbaenya itu orang yang baik, tentu saja dia menyanggupi permintaan beberapa siswi itu.

"Ada apa dengan muka jelek itu" tegur Jaemin, melihat wajah cemberut temannya yang sejak tadi melihat keluar jendela. Jaemin mengikuti arah pandangan Haechan dan akhirnya tahu penyebab dari muka masam sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang dalam mode cemburu"

"Mark hyung itu seorang idol. Menurut berita yang aku dapat senior kita memiliki jumlah fanboy yang banyak dari pada member lain, tentu saja fangirls nya juga tidak kalah banyak. Bahkan Jaehyun hyung menyematkan sebutan Noona Killer pada Mark hyung" jelas Jaemin

 _Idol? Fans? Cemburu?_

Kini semuanya terlihat membingungkan untuk Haechan. Penjelasan Jaemin seakan membangunkannya untuk menatap sebuah kenyataan. Perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Mark. Seniornya itu terlalu tinggi untuk dia gapai. Apa pertemanan yang mereka jalani masih akan terjalin setelah acara HSR selesai. Setelah acara ini selesai, Mark akan kembali sibuk di kehidupan idolnya dan akan sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

Semuanya akan baik - baik saja, Haechan terus menyemangati dirinya. Sejak awal mereka tidak saling mengenal jadi dia akan baik - baik saja.

 _Sial._ Kenapa perasaannya jadi kacau seperti ini. Awalnya Dia hanya menganggap Mark sebagai teman tapi semua perlakuan seniornya membuat dirinya sedikit memiliki perasaan lebih.

Akhir - akhir ini juga dia sangat sensitif jika mengenai Mark. Dia akan marah saat Mark tidak membalas pesannya atau mengabaikan panggilannya, dia tidak suka Mark berdekatan dengan orang lain, dia tidak suka sikap sunbaenya yang mengumbar senyum pada perempuan yang mengidamkan nya dan itu membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang sangat egois, Haechan tidak menyukai sisi dirinya yang seperti itu.

 _Haruskah dia mulai menjauhi Mark sekarang?_

Moodnya benar - benar drop. Inginnya dia pulang dan istirahat tapi dia sudah berjanji akan datang mendukung Mark kali ini. Lagipula Jaemin tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

 _Ah perasaan yang merepotkan_

"Haechanie .."

"Haechan ahhh .. "

"Yaaaa LEE HAECHAN .." panggilan Jaemin membuatnya kembali dari pemikirannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Aku tidak melamunkan apapun, hanya memikirkan keadaan Jisung"

"Ouhh kau pikir aku akan percaya" bantah Jaemin.

Memikirkan Jisung katanya? Jaemin ingat saat pertama berangkat saja Haechan terus mengucapkan kekesalan pada adiknya itu. Haechan kesal pada Jisung yang meninggalkannya sendiri dan memilih ikut bersama orang tuanya ke Jeju, untuk mengunjungi rumah neneknya. Ditambah dengan banyaknya tugas yang harus dia kerjakan, menjadi salah satu alasanya kenapa tidak bisa melewatkan waktu sekolahnya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Mark hyung. Kau sadar bahwa kau dan Mark hyung sangat berbeda. Dan mulai bingung dengan perasaanmu"

"Sialan kau"

Haechan menendang kaki Jaemin di bawah meja tempat mereka makan. Dia terlalu lama hidup bersama dengan Jaemin, sehingga membuat temannya itu selalu tahu tentang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Jaemin yang tahu segalanya tentang Haechan akan berubah menjadi sosok teman yang sangat menyebalkan.

Dia masih ingat saat tingkat 3 Junior Highschool, Jaemin membocorkan kebiasaannya yang masih sering tidur bersama dengan ibunya. Membuat dia menjadi objek ejekan teman sekelasnya, mereka semua mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan MommyBoy.

"Aissh kau dengan umpatanmu itu" keluhnya "tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis seperti saat kau bersama dengan Mark hyung"

Jaemin kembali meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan brutal yang Haechan layangkan kembali pada kaki tidak berdosa miliknya. Tendangan Haechan kali ini sangat keras, anak itu tidak mengurangi kekuatannya sekalipun saat menendang tulang kering kakinya.

"Sialan kau Haechan"

Senyum kemenangan tersemat di wajah Haechan. Umpatan yang Jaemin ucapkan padanya menandakan bahwa temannya itu benar - benar merasa kesal karena ulahnya. Jarang - jarang Haechan mendengar Jaemin mengumpat. Dia merasa puas melihat orang yang didepannya meraung kesakitan, anggap saja itu akibat dari kalimat sindiran yang temannya layangkan padanya tadi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaemin merasa menang di atas angin setelah membuat dirinya kesal.

"Sekarang kau bisa tertawa lagi, berterima kasihlah padaku"

Haechan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan berlebihan dari temannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bosa mempungkiri bahwa ucapan Jaemin ada benarnya juga, karena ulah temannya dia jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang perasaan - perasaan anehnya.

Haechan dan Jaemin kini telah memasuki ruangan recording. Disana sudah ada kumpulan beberapa rapper yang akan menjadi juri dalam penampilan kali ini, para peserta juga sudah duduk di tempat mereka. Perasaan gugup sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah para peserta kali ini. Mereka akan benar - benar melihat real beattle dari setiap team.

Disebelah kiri Haechan melihat Mark yang tengah berbincang dengan rekan 1 teamnya. Seniornya kadang terlihat serius, kadang tersenyum bahkan sesekali dia tertawa, membuat orang yang melihat cukup penasaran dengan topik yang tengah mereka perbincangkan. Dari interaksi mereka dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Mark di timnya.

Kegugupan tengah melada diri Haechan sekarang, dia sempat menahan napasnya saat pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa team seniornya akan berlawanan dengan team Choi Hamin yang notabene merupakan team yang sama kuatnya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut tapi para peserta lain dan penonton juga sama terkejutnya.

Pertandingan yang cukup sengit, mengingat kedua team memiliki orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam rapp. Choi Hamin dan Young B. Jika seperti ini mereka akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka karena team yang kalah dalam beattle kali ini secar otomatis akan langsung tereliminasi sebagai team bukan perorangan.

"Fighting" gumam Haechan, dia melihat Mark melirik ke tempat dimana dia berdiri sebelum maju ke tengah panggung.

 ** _Mark is absolutely fully capable_**

Sebutan itu memang cocok untuk seniornya. Melihat Mark yang selalu menampilkan sebuah perform terbaik miliknya, membuat present stage yang dia lakukan selalu membuatnya terkagum. Mark terlihat santai saat berada di atas panggung, tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali bahkan dia kadang sedikit menggabungkan rapp nya dengan dance yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat enjoy dalam penampilan mereka. Penguasaan panggung yang Mark berikan juga tak kalah bagus.

Ini pertama kali dirinya mendengar kalimat cute yang diberikan oleh salah satu komentator yang kini tengah mengomentari penampilan duet Mark. Seniornya mendapatkan pujian dan apresiasi atas penggabungan rapp dan dance yang dia lakukan. Mark benar - benar telah banyak mengubah pandangan berbagai orang tentang ruang lingkup rapp yang dimiliknya.

 **~ HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER ~**

"Apa benar daerah ini tempatnya" gumam Haechan. Sesekali dia melihat ponsel yang ada ditangannya sekedar memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lokasi.

Menurut petunjuk dari ponsel miliknya. Setelah Haechan turun di Hongik University Station dan berjalan sekitar 200 meter maka dia akan menemukan tempatnya. Sekarang dia sedang berada di daerah Hongdae. Tempat dimana Mark mengajaknya bertemu.

Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang dia pakai beserta sebuah topi yang melengkapi penampilannya. Pada awalnya Mark mengajukan diri untuk menjemputnya secara langsung setelah pulang sekolah tadi tapi Haechan langsung menolaknnya, Dia tidak mau merepotkan seniornya.

Haechan memasuki sebuah cafe yang cukup unik menurut dirinya. Tidak seperti cafe yang selalu Haechan kunjungi, Didalam cafe ini terdapat beberapa Playstation, classic arcade games, various card, lego, dan board games.

Keadaan cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat Haechan dengan mudah menemukan sosok seniornya yang tengah duduk tenang dikursi ujung cafe, sepertinya Mark tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama" Haechan menepuk pelan pundak seniornya, membalas senyuman yang Mark berikan padanya. Dirinya duduk di kursi depan, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku juga baru beberapa menit tiba disini."

Ekor mata Mark terus memperhatikan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Anak itu terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya. Matanya kini beralih pada sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di atas meja mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah obat herbal dari China. Sangat baik untuk orang sibuk sepertimu, hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sengaja memesannya saat orang tuaku bertugas kesana. Ini hadiah untukmu, tapi Kau juga harus membaginya bersama para hyung" tangan Haechan menunjuk 10 capsul bercorak emas yang terdapat didalam kotak tadi.

"Hadiah? Untukku?" Tapi aku sedang tidak berulang tahun"

"Apa hyung pikir untuk memberikan hadiah harus saat ulang tahunmu saja. Aku yakin kau bahkan setiap hari mendapatkan hadian dari fansmu. Kau tidak suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan? aku tahu, aku tidak bisa seperti para fans hyung yang membelikanmu barang - barang mewah sebagai hadiah"

"Hei aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tentu saja aku senang kau .."

 _Oh Tuhan,_ Haechan sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan orang yang tengah berbicara dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya bingung karena sudah sekitar 3 minggu kita tidak bertemu lalu kau tiba - tiba memberikanku hadiah di awal pertemuan kita. Aku benar - benar tidak bermaksud .. "

Haechan menggigit ujung bibirnya cukup kuat, menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat sikap panik dan wajah bersalah seniornya yang ternyata sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kenapa seniornya ini sangat mudah sekali untuk dikerjai. Tawa Haechan pecah saat tatapan mata keduanya tak sengaja bertemu.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung, ohhh harusnya aku merekam ekspesi wajah mu tadi. kau sangat menggemaskan"

"Diam. Kau sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana kau mengerjai orang yang lebih tua darimu"

"Eyyyy, tidak ada undang - undang yang melarang untuk mengerjai seseorang"

Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. Anak itu sama sekali tidak mengenal kata mengalah dalam hidupnya, dia selalu tidak ingin kalah dalam masalah apapun. Kesal dan lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mungkin itu yang menggambarkan perasaan Mark sekarang. Kesal karena menjadi bahan lelucon dongsaengnya dan lega saat tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Haechan hanya sebuah candaan.

"Aku baru tahu ada cafe seperti ini" Mata Haechan menelusuri beberapa sudut cafe, dan berhenti di sudut kiri yang berpapasan dengan pintu masuk cafe ini. Dia melihat berbagai macam board. Salah satunya adalah hoverboard, barang yang cukup populer saat ini.

"Aku tahu tempat ini dari Jhonny hyung. Kami sudah beberapa kali datang kesini dan cafe ini merupakan salah satu temapt yang cukup nyaman untuk kami"

Haechan paham dengan penjelasan Mark. Sejak awal masuk, dia sudah mengira bahwa cafe ini sering dikunjungi oleh artis atau para idol dan dilihat dari Keadaan cafe yang cukup tertutup.

"Sebaiknya kita memesan terlebih dulu"

Mereka kini telah ada di pantri cafe. Keduanya terlihat sibuk membaca beberapa menu yang tertulis.

"Churros?" tanya Mark

"Apa?" Haechan sedikit bingung karena kini Mark menggunakan aksen inggris miliknya. Pandangannya kini menatap tangan seniornya yang tengah menunjuk salah satu menu yang ada disana

"Ahh _Churros-se_ " ucap Haechan

Kini bagian Mark yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Haechan. Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari hobaenya akhirnya Mark mengerti. Makanan yang disebutkan anak itu sama seperti yang dirinya pesan hanya saja pengucapan mereka yang berbeda.

 _"Do you need more?"_

"Mango smoothy and a vanilla ice latte, please."

"Oh ok, thank you"

Haechan memandang Mark dengan tatapan takjub, ini pertama kali dia mendengar seniornya berbicara bahasa inggris dan dirinya berani bersumpah Mark dengan aksen inggrisnya membuat tingkat ketampanan hyungnya itu naik berkali - kali lipat.

"Kau terlihat keren hyung"

Entah sudah keberapa kali kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Haechan, dari Mark yang selesai memesan makanan sampai mereka kembali dan duduk di meja yang mereka tempati. Haechan terus mengatakan hal yang sama ditambah tatapan kagum dari mata anak itu yang sukse membuat Mark salah tingkah.

"Minggu depan akan menjadi recording HSR terakhir"

"Apa kau tereliminasi hyung?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Aku lolos dan masuk babak final. Minggu depan merupakan recording untuk babak final di HSR, Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku kan"

Sepotong churros berukuran sedang sudah berada di dalam mulut milik Haechan. Kedua pipi miliknya otomatis mengembung akibat makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Jadi tidak akan ada lagi Jaemin yang memaksanya pergi ke acara recording, tidak ada curhatan seniornya saat melakukan recording dengan para team dan tidak ada lagi Mark yang mengeluh tentang lirik yang dia buat untuk persiapannya di HSR. Bukan hanya acara HSR yang berakhir, mungkin saja hubungan pertemanan dirinya dengan Mark juga akan berakhir. Mark yang kembali dengan kehidupan idolnya dan dirinya yang kembali hidup sebagai siswa biasa seperti saat dia tidak mengenal sosok seniornya. Semuanya akan benar - benar berakhir.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku teringat bahwa ada sebuah tempat makan yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Jaemin di daerah dekat cafe ini. Mereka memiliki kimbab yang berbeda dari tempat lain, mereka menggunakan nasi goreng di kimbab yang mereka jual dan wahhh rasanya sangat mengagumkan. Ada juga ttokboki yang tak kalah enak dengan kimbab"

"Kau suka makanan pedas" Mark menghabiskan minumannya. Melihat bagaimana Haechan berbicara dengan penuh semangat membuat Bibir tipis miliknya itu secara otomatis melengkung keatas.

"Ya sejak kecil aku sangat suka kimchi yang notabene tidak cocok untuk anak kecil seusiaku saat itu. Apa hyung tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas?"

"Apa tidak apa - apa untuk vocalmu? Bukankah kau harus menjaga pita suaramu?" Mark menyantap kembali makanan yang mereka pesan "Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas. Apa kau suka taco?"

"Taco?? Gurita??"

"Bukan, itu adalah makanan mexico. Taco, burito, nacho"

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu. Lidahku terkadang tidak cocok dengan makanan - makanan luar"

"Rupaya kau lebih suka makanan tradisional" Haechan menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Nada kecewa dari suara Mark tak sedikitpun terlewat di pendengarannya.

"Kita memiliki banyak perbedaan hyung"

"Bukankah itu bagus, aku bisa belajar tentang apa yang kau sukai dan kau juga bisa belajar tentang hal yang aku sukai" balas Mark "Kita bisa saling melengkapi"

Keheningan kini terjadi diantara mereka. Haechan terus menatap mata seniornya berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan dari mata Mark saat mengucapkan perkataan itu, seniornya itu terlihat fokus dan serius.

"Apa kau pernah menaiki hoverboard?" Haechan menggelengkan kepala. Melihat sahabatnya mengalami cedera selama seminggu karena aksi ekstrim hoverboard yang Jaemin lakukan membuat Dia cukup ngeri jika menaiki hoverboard.

Mulut Haechan terbuka sempurna saat melihat aksi hoverboard seniornya. Meski skill nya tidak sehebat Jaemin tapi tetap membuat dirinya takjub, dia tidak tahu jika Mark cukup ahli juga dalam hal seperti ini. Satu pertanyaan kini muncul di benaknya.

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Mark?

Pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya ini terlalu sempurna. Bernyanyi, rapp, dance, MC, menulis lirik, memproduksi musik sendiri, semua itu bisa dilakukan oleh Mark.

"HYUNGGGGG"

"Tidak .. tidak ... tidak ..."

"Hyung jangan pernah sekalipun berani ... ... YAAAAA"

Mark sangat menikmati setiap teriakan yang Haechan lontarkan padanya, wajah ketakutan saat tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan kecil milik Haechan, mata bulat yang menyiratkan sebuah permohonan agar dirinya tetap berada di dekat hobaenya. Setelah sekitar 30 menit belajar menggunakan hoverboard kini Haechan sudah bisa berdiri tegap dan mengendalikan hoverboardnya.

"Suaraku hampir habis karena terlalu banyak berteriak tadi" saat kembali duduk Haechan langsung meminum habis minumannya, sejak tadi tenggorokannya sakit.

"Kau bahkan mengumpat padaku"

"Yaa Mark Lee" ucap Mark. Dia sengaja menirukan bagaimana cara Haechan memanggilnya tadi.

"Itu semua salah hyung sendiri, kenapa kau melepaskan tanganku. Jika tidak ada staf yang menjaga mungkin aku sudah terjatuh tadi"

 **~ HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER ~**

"Mark hyung haruskah kita mencoba itu, hyung" tawar Haechan.Dia cukup bersemangat saat pertama menemukan poster tersebut.

"Baiklah" awalnya dia merasa cukup ragu, tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba bukan.

Mereka kini sudah memasuki restoran yang berada tak jauh dari cafe mereka tadi, tepatnya restoran yang Haechan ceritakan pada Mark.

"Apa benar jika kami menghabiskan ttokboki dalam waktu 20 menit, maka kami tidak akan membayar makanan yang kami pesan" Tanya Haechan pada salah satu pegawai yang menghampiri meja mereka.

 _"Kau harus memakannya sendiri"_

"Tidak bisakah kami melakukan nya berdua. Kau pasti mengenal siapa orang yang duduk didepankukan"

 _"Tentu saja, NCT Mark ssi"_

"Jika kau membiarkan kami berdua mencoba tangtangan itu, kau bisa berfoto dengannya bahkan mendapatkan tanda tangannya"

Bujukan Haechan sepertinya berhasil, dia melihat pelayan itu pergi untuk berbicara dengan bosnya dan kembali dengan semangkuk besar ttokboki di tangannya.

 _"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?"_

"Ya kami sudah siap"

 _"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... mulai"_

 _Oh My God_

Itu kalimat yang Haechan katakan saat berhasil memakan ttokboki pertamanya.

"Hyung sebaiknya kau .. " terlambat sudah, makanan itu sudah masuk kemulut seniornya. "jangan memakan ttokbokinya" lanjut Haechan lirih.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan cemas, dirinya yang menyukai makanan pedas saja sangat kelimpungan lalu bagaimana dengan seniornya yang bahkan tidak suka makanan pedas.

Wajah dan telinga Hechan kini sudah memerah, tangannya juga sibuk mencari air dan mengipas - ngipas sekitar daerah mulutnya, bibir miliknya terasa panas.

"Ohhh, ini lebih pedas dari ttokboki terakhir yang aku beli disini"

"Kau baik - baik saja hyung?" Sungguh di luar perkiraan, Mark terlihat biasa saja. Seniornya itu bahkan menjawab pertanyaanya dengan mengangguk santai.

"Ini pedas, tapi aku bisa menghandle rasa pedasnya"

Ini terlihat cukup aneh. Mata Haechan dan hidung Haechan sudah berair, tangannya menerima beberapa tissue yang Mark sodorkan padanya.

Meskipun seperti itu, mereka terus berusaha menghabiskan ttokboki pedas itu, Haechan bisa melihat telinga Mark yang sudah memerah dan keringat yang ada di dahi seniornya.

 _"Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi"_

"Ahh aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi" Mark berdiri dari duduknya, berbagai usaha dia lakukan agar bisa mengusir rasa pedas dalam mulutnya. Berjalan, melompat, sampai berjongkok dan menggigit lidahnya.

 _"Waktunya 2 menit lagi"_

Mendengar itu, Mark segera berdiri dan melihat Haechan yang masih memakan ttokboki yang sudah tinggal sedikit itu. Mark kembali duduk dan bergabung dengan Haechan, dia tahu anak itu tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka memenangkan tantangan itu.

"Kami selesai" ucap mereka bersamaan. Kini mereka sibuk menghabiskan air minum mereka, membiarkan pelayan itu memeriksa mangkuk ttokboki mereka yang sudah kosong.

 _"Selamat kalian sukses, kami akan membawakan pesanan kalian"_

"Terima kasih"

Mengabaikan kimbab yang merupakan menu utama yang mereka pesan, Mark dan Haechan kini tengah sibuk menikmati patbingsu.

"Aku penasaran, apa pernah ada orang yang berhasil memakan ttokboki pedas itu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak yakin"

Mereka tertawa bersama, kembali menikmati makanan mereka dan seperti yang sudah Haechan janjikan pada pelayan tadi. Sebelum keluar dari restoran itu Mark memberikan tanda tangan dan berfoto dengan seniornya. Mark dan Haechan juga berfoto dengan beberapa karyawan yang bekerja disana.

"Kali ini aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Mark membereskan kembali masker dan topi yang dia pakai.

Langit sore sudah mulai menggelap dan suhu akan bertambah dingin saat menjelang malam. Mark membuka pintu taksi dan menyuruh Haechan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Bukan dirinya tidak mau menaiki kendaraan umum seperti bus atau kereta bawah tanah, tapi ada maksud tersendiri kenapa Mark memilih taksi sebagai kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi. Dia hanya ingin berbicara dengan nyaman bersama Haechan.

 _When I'm with you,_

 _Danger seems like a good thing_

 _Whether it's the wrong or right answer_

 _You decide for me_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

Selamat membaca

Ps. Typo every where

 **Salam Markhyuck Shipper**


	7. Chapter 7

Tangan kecilnya bermain dengan sangat lincah menekan not - not yang menghasilkan melodi lagu yang dia inginkan. Ruang besar itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada dirinya yang duduk di depan sebuah piano yang sedang dia mainkan.

Tadinya Haechan akan langsung pulang seperti teman - temannya saat tahu keabsenan Mr.Kim. Tapi saat dia baru saja melangkah keluar, Haechan mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari Seniornya. Dia menyuruh Haechan untuk tetap berada diruang musik sekolahnya menunggu kedatangan sunbaenya itu.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan sudah 5 lagu yang Haechan nyanyikan dengan diiringi melodi dari piano yang dia mainkan. Dia mulai bosan, pasalnya tidak ada tanda - tanda orang yang melewati ruang musik itu. Hari juga sudah mulai sore. Apa Mark mengerjainya, tapi seniornya bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Tapi bisa saja hyungnya itu tertular sipat jahil miliknya, lagipula Haechan tidak tahu Mark masuk sekolah hari ini. Sudah beberapa minggu Mark absen dari sekolahnya.

"Maap telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

Matanya menangkap sosok Mark yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Tentu, aku sampai ketiduran diruangan ini" Sindiran halus yang di lontarkan malam membuat lawan bicara nya tertawa kecil.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku"

Mark tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Haechan. Dia sangat familiar dengan melodi yang sedang Haechan mainkan. Lagu Yiruma berjudul River Flows In You, Mark pernah menyaksikan Jhonny hyung memainkan lagu ini. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat serius, wajahnya terlihat tenang, kadang kedua matanya terpejam dan sesekali Haechan membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Beruntung. Itu yang Mark pikirkan, menjadi satu - satunya orang yang menyaksikan permainan live dari Haechan. Diruangan sepi ini hanya ada mereka berdua dengan lantunan suara piano yang seakan memenuhi isi ruangan luas ruang musik ini. Ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam tidak membuat Mark merasa kesulitan. Meskipun ruangan itu menjadi cukup gelap tapi Matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas paras cantik dari pemuda itu. Sekarang keadaan mereka Seperti sebuah scene drama yang pernah dia lihat bersama dengan para hyung, tapi kali ini Mark bukan berperan sebagai seorang penonton tapi sekarang dirinya dan Haechan berlakon sebagai pemeran utama disini.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku"

Perkataan itu begitu saja terucap. Mark terbawa suasana, bibirnya tersenyum. Dia tidak menyesali perkataannya tadi meskipun ini semua tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang dirinya inginkan, tapi toh tujuannya tetap sama. Tujuan menjadikan Haechan sebagai kekasihnya.

Tangannya otomatis berhenti. Pandangan Haechan bertemu dengan seniornya yang tengah berdiri disamping piano putih. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Matanya bergerak mengikuti langkah Mark yang mendekat kearahnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, dia yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut kembali dikejutkan dengan perlakuan yang Mark lakukan padanya.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Mark mencium bibirnya. Mark Lee, Seniornya. Mereka tengah berciuman di ruang musik sekolah mereka. Masih dengan kedua mata yang terbuka, Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Mark yang sangat dekat dengannya, kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan kedua mata seniornya terpejam. Meskipun dia bingung dengan keadaan ini tapi perlahan kedua mata Haechan ikut terpejam.

Jantung Mark berdetak cukup kencang saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Haechan yang cukup dingin. Bibir mereka masih bersentuhan dan Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niatan untuk mengakhiri ciuman pertama miliknya. Ketika Mark merasa Haechan sudah terlihat tenang dan nyaman, perlahan Mark mulai berani melumat bibir bawah Haechan. Dia mengecap bibir bawah dan atas Haechan yang terasa luar biasa sangat manis.

Mark melumat bibir Haechan dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menikmati setiap inchi bagian dari bibir adik kelasnya itu. Bibir yang beberapa minggu ini menjadi fantasinya.

TENG . . . . . .

Reflek Mark dan Haechan saling berjauhan mendengar suara note piano yang tidak sengaja tertekan oleh tangan Haechan.

Kecanggungan kini menyelimuti kedua orang yang tampak tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing. Mark yang tengah dalam posisi berdiri bisa dengan begitu jelas melihat Haechan yang duduk didepan nya. Wajah juniornya itu tampak memerah.

Kedua tangan Haechan secara repleks menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu" Mark tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam suasana canggung. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

Keraguan tengah mendatangi Haechan. Dia tidak yakin dengan ucapan seniornya, lagipula bukankah Mark sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi jika benar Mark dan Koeun berpacaran, mana mungkin Seniornya menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan mencium dirinya. Haechan tahu Mark bukan tipe pria yang suka mendua dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Haechan sedikit terkejut saat sesuatu hangat menyentuh tangannya, dia segera menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Mark yang sudah duduk disamping nya. _"Sejak kapan?"_ gumamnya sedikit bingung. Pasalnya Haechan tidak menyadari pergerakan dari Mark, tahu - tahu seniornya itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh tapi juga pertanyaan yang paling ingin dia tanyakan. Apa yang membuat Mark memilih dirinya padahal di luar sana masih banyak gadis atau pemuda yang lebih cantik dan tampan. Dia bisa dibilang bukan apa - apa dibandingkan dengan orang - orang yang berada disekitar Mark.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jawaban macam apa itu, kau mempermainkanku" tuduhnya.

"Banyak hal yang menganggu pikiranku akhir - akhir ini. Sesuatu yang membuatku selalu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku sering mendapat teguran dari para hyung. Aku tidak berani memberitahukan mereka, aku takut masalahku akan menjadi beban bagi grupku. Tapi tadi malam, Jhonny dan Dooyoung hyung mendatangiku. Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku, awalnya aku pikir mereka akan marah padaku tapi mereka malah mendukungku. Para hyung mendukung keputusanku"

Haechan masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Mark.

"Keputusan untuk menjadikan mu kekasihku. Apa kau masih meragukan keseriusanku?"

Mark berkata jujur. Dirinya tahu akan banyak resiko jika dia mengambil jalan yang sekarang Mark lakukan tapi melihat bagaimana para hyung mendukungnya membuat Mark jadi percaya diri. Dia ingin berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Dan orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia adalah Haechan.

Haechan bisa merasakan keseriusan dari Mark.

"Baiklah"

"Terima kasih"

Bukankah seharusnya Mark senang dengan jawaban yang dia berikan, tapi kenapa dia malah melihat wajah khawatir dari seniornya.

"Hubungan kita akan sangat sulit nantinya" ucap Mark "Apa tidak apa - apa?" Mark semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya. Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan serius.

Jadi ini hal yang di khawatirkan oleh Mark. Dirinya benar - benar masuk pada jajaran orang yang beruntung. Dia beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Mark.

"Aku akan baik - baik saja"

Jika Mark melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk bersamanya maka Haechan juga akan berjuang bersama dengan seniornya.

 **HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER** **~**

Dari awal melakukan gladi resik sampai menunggu recording, Mark terus merasa gugup. Melihat bagaimana para peserta yang lain menampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka saat gladi resik tadi pagi membuat Dia menjadi sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Mark merasa bukan apa - apa di bandingkan dengan para peserta lain.

Tadi pagi dia sudah menerima banyak pesan dukungan dari teman - teman sekolahnya, para trainer, member red velvet dan kedua orang tuanya. Para hyung juga berkata akan datang melihatnya setelah jadwal mereka selesai.

Lalu bagaimana kabar pacarnya? Anak itu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sejak pagi tapi Mark yakin Haechan akan datang melihat penampilannya. Kenapa dirinya yakin? Karena Kekasihnya itu sudah berjanji akan ada disana saat Mark menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya.

"Bersantailah Mark. Jangan terlalu gugup" saran Seulgi. Mark bisa merasakan tangan Seniornya menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih Noona"

Red Velvet Seulgi akan menjadi pasangan kolaborasi panggung Mark kali ini. Dirinya sangat berterima kasih saat tahu bahwa perusahaannya menyarankan Seulgi Noona sebagai pasangan duetnya. Mark sudah cukup lama mengenal Seulgi Noona jadi mereka tidak akan canggung. Karena mereka trainer di waktu yang sama, member NCT dan Red Velvet bisa dikatakan cukup dekat. Kadang kedekatan mereka di salah artikan oleh para fans, dan berakhir dengan teori bahwa menganggap salah satu diantara mereka berpacaran padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya berteman baik atau bisa dikatakan sebagai teman seperjuangan.

Mark meraih ponselnya, Membuka akun SNS miliknya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah postingan Dooyoung hyung, sebuah foto tempat dimana para hyung sedang mengadakan fansign tanpa dirinya. Foto para hyung yang diposting oleh akun resmi NCT, ada juga foto teman - teman terdekatnya. Sama seperti para hyung, Mark juga menggunakan akun pribadinya untuk memantau fans mereka. Hal apa yang sedang di hebohkan oleh para fans dan berita - berita tentang NCT.

Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah foto yang baru diposting 10 menit yang lalu, Foto yang diambil oleh salah satu fansnya. Foto dari Sang kekasih dan temannya Jaemin. Sepertinya Haechan baru datang. Difoto itu Haechan memakai baju couple yang dia kirimkan 2 hari yang lalu, baju Round neck stripe berwarna hitam dan merah. Mark memakainya minggu lalu saat di bandara.

Mark jadi ingat beberapa hari lalu Doyoung hyung memperlihatkan foto Haechan yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, awalnya dia tidak mengerti maksud dari hyungnya tapi setelah melihat perview dari foto itu akhirnya dia mengerti.

Gambar itu di ambil oleh salah satu fans mereka yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan kekasihnya. Kedekatannya dengan Haechan sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi fans mereka ataupun fansnya. Akun SNS milik kekasihnya bahkan dipenuhi dengan fans nya.

Haechan sudah menyadarinya. Sejak kedatangan, beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dan ada juga beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Mereka adalah fans dari kekasihnya. Semua berawal dari Haechan yang memposting sebuah foto di SNS miliknya, fotonya dengan member NCT saat Showcase mereka dan foto dirinya dengan Mark yang memakai seragam sekolah. Beruntung dirinya terlahir menjadi seorang pria, jika saja dia seorang gadis bisa - bisa para fans itu akan datang dan menghujatnya.

Kegugupan tengah melandanya kala layar di sampingnya menampilan nama Mark sebagi peserta yang akan tampil. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa, tadi pagi juga dia sempat mengunjungi gereja yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Disana dia berdoa untuk penampilan Mark kali ini.

Keadaan menjadi sangat ramai kala MC itu menyapa para member NCT. Di seberang tempatnya berdiri, Haechan melihat para hyung yang datang mendukung Mark.

Tak lama bibirnya melengkung keatas, Mark berdiri disana dengan pakaian serba putih dipadu dengan topi dengan warna senada.

"Kau seperti orang gila" ucap Jaemin. Meskipun kesal tapi kali ini Haechan akan membiarkan temannya itu lolos.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat layar menampilkan video Mark pre-debut yang terlihat sangat cute dimatanya.

Mark tidak terlihat gugup sekalipun saat penampilannya, dia malah terlihat sangat rileks dan menikmatinya berbeda terbalik dengan dirinya yang tengah gugup. Dia tidak yakin apa Mark tahu dimana dia berada, stand tempatnya berdiri menjadi ramai saat Seulgi noona menghampiri kami. Dan disana Mark menghampiri tempat para hyung.

Haechan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya, Mark menyadari keberadaannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang kala Mark menghampirinya dan mereka melakukan highfive.

Haechan hampir menangis saat mendengar komentar dari para juri, entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat emosional. Haechan menyatukan kedua tangan itu didadanya, berdoa saat mereka akan mengumumkan skor dari Mark. MC, teman -temannya, para hyung dan para fans menyemangati Mark. Tapi entah kenapa dia jadi ingin menangis, Haechan ingin sekali berlari kesana dan memeluk Mark. Mengatakan bahwa hyungnya telah bekerja keras dan kami semua bangga padanya.

Haechan memberikan thumb up dan senyum terbaiknya saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Dia melihat Mark menganggukan sedikit kepalanya dan membalas senyumannya.

Haechan menghela napas berat. Acara HSR sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu tapi Mark belum juga keluar dari studio itu. Tentu saja akan sangat lama, pada saat di panggung saja banyak orang yang minta foto bersama dengan kekasihnya. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menitipkan hadiahnya pada manager Mark.

Dari awal dia sudah tahu, resiko berpacaran dengan seorang idol. Dia tidak boleh bersikap egois. Mark bukan hanya miliknya, dia harus berbagi dengan para fans dan public.

 _There's a lot of dreams at night like there are stars here_

 _Comfortably, now together with you_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

 **HSR - 19 Nov 2017**

 **Let's Support Markhyuck**


	8. Chapter 8

Segelas susu coklat panas itu dia simpan di meja belajarnya. Matanya menatap buku - buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya. Jangan salah paham, dia bukan dalam keadaan belajar atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah di malam hari seperti ini. Dia membaca buku karena dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

Haechan menyerah. Dia mengaku kalah pada penyakit insomnia yang baru saja menyerangnya, meskipun tubuhnya sudah lelah tapi kedua mata miliknya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam. Dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara. Dari mulai menyalakan lilin aroma terapi, mematikan lampu kamarnya, mendengarkan musik bahkan metode minum susu dan membaca buku tengah malam agar rasa kantuk melandanya pun tidak berhasil. hasilnya nihil. Kedua matanya malah terlihat segar.

Benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Notifikasi sebuah pesan masuk. Badannya berguling, tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponsel putih miliknya. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tengah malam.

 **Cute Boy**

Love you~

 **[Sent:22.20]**

Keputusan yang dia buat memang paling benar. Mengganti nama kontak kekasihnya dengan sebutan Cute Boy, bukan tanpa alasan dia menggunakan kalimat itu. Menurutnya Mark itu sangat menggemaskan, meskipun kekasihnya selalu marah saat dia memanggilnya seperti itu dan teguh dengan pendiriannya. Semua orang akan setuju dengan pendapatnya, sikap polos dan terus terang Mark yang membuat dirinya terlihat cute. Apalagi saat Mark sedang dalam keadaan gugup. Dia tidak akan segan untuk langsung memeluk Mark.

 **Haechanie**

Thank You kkkkk

 **[Sent:22.30]**

Haechan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum geli dengan balasan yang dia kirim pada Mark.

 **Cute Boy**

Wrong answer baby~

Kenapa kau belum tidur?

 **[Sent:22.35]**

Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan Mark. Sampai sebuah panggilan video call terpangpang di layar ponselnya, membuat Haechan berhenti seketika. Tubuhnya langsung terbangun, buru - buru meletakan ponselnya dimeja dekat tempat tidur.

Dia langsung berdiri, membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sangat berantakan. Mengembalikan tempat bantal dan gulingnya pada tempat semula, menarik selimut tebal yang sebagian menyentuh lantai kembali pada tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya sudah terlihat cukup rapih, sekarang tinggal mengecek penampilannya. Tangan kirinya membereskan rambutnya yang cukup berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Semuanya sudah rapih, kamar bersih, tempat tidur beres, Rambut dan pakaian rapih. Dia tinggal membawa kembali ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya.

Kesal, benda putih berbentuk persegi panjang itu berakhir di atas tempat tidur pemiliknya. Haechan melempar ponselnya yang tidak bersalah, saat tahu panggilan dari Mark sudah terputus. Kesal pada dirinya yang terlalu lama berbenah diri, kesal pada penyakit insomnianya yang membuat tempat tidur yang biasanya rapih menjadi sangat berantakan. Hilang sudah kesempatannya, Padahal jarang sekali mereka melakukan video call. Mereka lebih sering bertukar pesan, bertelepon di malam hari pun sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Alasannya karena dirinya selalu tidur lebih awal.

Haechan masih terus memandang ponsel yang dia letakan disebelah bantal yang ditirurinya sekarang. Masih berharap Mark akan kembali menghubunginya. Sudah 20 menit tapi benda mati itu masih tetap seperti tadi, tidak ada pesan masuk maupun panggilan. Selimut tebal itu tertarik keatas mengubur seluruh tubuh orang yang tidur disana, menyisakan rambut hitam pemiliknya yang sedikit terlihat. Di balik selimut itu, Haechan tidak henti - henti nya meruntuki kebodohannya. Kali ini jauh lebih parah, dia juga membawa nama sang kekasih dalam kekesalannya. Menyalah kan Mark yang tidak menelpon nya kembali.

Pendengarannya menangkap suara yang familiar. Haechan menyingkapkan selimutnya buru - buru, dengan cepat tanggannya mengambil ponselnya. Kecepatan Haechan bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan rapp milik kekasih nya.

Haechan tertegun. Kedua pipinya langsung memerah, bagaimana tidak langsung blushing jika pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat di layar ponselnya menampilan sosok Mark memakai baju kaos putih polos dengan handuk kecil yang masih melilit lehernya dan jangan lupakan rambut blondenya yang terlihat basah dan acak - acakan.

 _Ohhh so Sexy_

Jika dia di tanya penampilan apa yang dia sukai dari Mark maka dia akan langsung menjawab dengan percaya diri bahwa dia sangan menyukai saat Mark tidak memakai make up. Wajah bareface seniornya membuat Mark terlihat berkali - kali lipat tampan.

 _"Kau belum tidur?"_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa kau baru pulang?"

Sama seperti diri Haechan. kini Mark sudah duduk nyaman diranjang miliknya.

 _"Aku baru selesai latihan. Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu sampai kau tidak bisa tidur?"_

Haechan tersenyum.

"Tidak hyung"

 _"Apa kau ingin aku bermain gitar dan bernyanyi untukmu?"_

Dia bisa merasakan kecemasan dalam suara Mark. Dan dia sangat sadar bahwa pria itu sangat mencemaskan dirinya.

"Jangan melakukan itu. Kau akan menggangu istirahat para hyung"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

 _"Benar juga. Bagimana harimu? Apa kau belajar dengan baik?"_

"Kau bertanya seperti ayahku saja, hyung"

 _"Aku merindukanmu"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyunggggg~~~~"

Haechan sengaja mengeluarkan aegyo miliknya. Dia yakin Mark juga menyukainya, lihat saja sekarang wajah hyungnya sedikit memerah dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Mereka terdiam. Haechan sudah membaringkan tubuhnya sama dengan keadaan Mark. Membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan saling memandang tanpa percakapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hal seperti itu sudah cukup membuat mereka mengerti.

 _"Ayo kita berkencan"_

Haechan tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Mark. Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, entah kenapa dia menjadi ingat kejadian di ruang musik bulan lalu. Nada suara Mark sama seperti saat itu.

Definisi Kencan untuk mereka tentu saja berbeda dengan padangan lainnya. Jika pasangan lain berkencan dengan berjalan - jalan bersama, menonton sebuah movie, mengunjungi sungai Han atau Namsan Tower dan bermain ke tempat - tempat hiburan. Berbeda dengan Mark dan Haechan yang akan lebih memilih tetap diam dirumah.

 _"Kebetulan hari weekend besok jadwalku kosong"_

"Jam berapa kau akan datang?"

 _"mungkin sekitar pukul 10"_

Senyuman lebar dan pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Memikirkan bahwa besok dia akan menghabiskan weekendnya bersama Mark seharian membuat Haechan sangat senang. Meskipun mereka hanya akan berada di rumah Haechan.

Satu bulan sudah hubungan mereka, tapi selama itu mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Jika diingat terakhir dia bertemu langsung dengan Mark adalah saat recording HSR, tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu juga mereka tidak sempat bertegur sapa karena Mark yang sibuk dengan permintaan foto bersama dan Haechan yang memutuskan untuk pulang karena memiliki janji dengan adiknya. Haechan hanya melihat Mark setiap hari di layar TV saja.

"Ohhh, aku paling suka lagu itu" Haechan sangat familiar dengan lagu yang sedang Mark putar. Lagu yang beberapa minggu ini menduduki urutan pertama di playlist musik yang sering dia dengar.

 _"Baby Don't like it"_

"Rapp mu dan Taeyong hyung sangat keren di lagu itu, aku juga menyukai melodinya"

Haechan jadi teringat sesuatu. Dia sempat menonton ulang siaran V live NCT comeback, dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ingin sekali Haechan bertanya pada Mark, tapi dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

 _"Ucapanmu persis seperti Koeun"_

"Koeun?"

 _"Teman yang aku kenalkan padamu saat Showcase kemarin, kau tidak ingat?"_

"Aku ingat"

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan orang yang jadi lawan bicaranya, bagaimana bisa orang itu membicarakan wanita lain saat sedang bersama dengan kekasih nya. Dasar tidak peka.

 _Mark Lee Pabo_

Mark benar - benar merusak moodnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, cemberut. Dia tidak berkata apapun lagi.

 _"Kenapa tiba - tiba mendiamkan ku, kau marah?"_

"Menurutmu?"

 _"Heyyy.. aku dan Koeun hanya teman baik. Aku bahkan sudah beberapa kali memberikan penjelasan padamu"_

Sudah cukup. Saat mendengar berita 2 hari yang lalu dari Jaemin dia tidak sedikitpun marah, Haechan malah menanggapinya dengan santai. Mark juga sudah memberitahu kan padanya bahwa malam itu dia akan pergi menonton konser.

Tapi pagi tadi, Jaemin kembali mengosipkan Mark dengan Koeun. Temannya itu juga menunjukan beberapa situs yang membahas hubungan mereka. Bagaimana Mark dan Koeun pergi berdua dan memisahkan diri dari trainer lain dan member NCT yang saat itu ikut menonton konser. Bagaimana mereka duduk bersama, bagaimana Mark bersikap lembut pada Koeun dan masih banyak lagi.

Pagi itu juga Haechan ingin sekali mencekik leher temannya itu. Jaemin yang sudah merusak pagi indahnya dengan moment sialan kekasih nya dengan wanita lain.

Andaikan Jaemin tahu bahwa sahabat dekatnya lah yang berstatus sebagai pacar dari Mark Lee. Haechan masih belum siap memberitahukan Jaemin tentang hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Benar. Teman dekat yang 2 hari yang lalu datang bersamamu saat menonton konser EXO, Saking dekatnya kau memberikan jaketmu saat dia kedinginan dan Teman dekat yang menjadi inspirasimu dalam membuat lirik"

Suara Haechan cukup meninggi saat mengucapkan itu. Saat kekasihnya sendiri membicara kan teman baikNya itu, entah kenapa dia jadi sangat marah.

Perasaan Haechan semakin kacau saat siang tadi dia melihat ulang acara V Live NCT, Bagaimana para hyung menggoda Mark saat seniornya menjelaskan tentang lirik rapp nya di lagu Baby Don't Like It. Dia juga sempat membaca dari situs yang Jaemin tunjukan padaanya bahwa lirik rapp Mark sangat cocok dengan pribadi Koeun.

 _Double shit._

"Kenapa juga kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan teman Baik mu itu"

Haechan langsung memutuskan sambungan video call mereka secara sepihak. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mendengar kan pembelaan yang akan dia dengar dari Mark.

"Aku merusak semuanya" gumamnya, wajahnya terbenam di dalam bantal yang sejak tadi dia pakai. Haechan sedikit menyesali kalimat terakhirnya. Bagaimana kalau Mark marah padanya, Bagaimana jika Mark memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Dan sekarang Haechan yakin bahwa Mark marah padanya, buktinya Mark tidak berusaha menghubunginya kembali untuk menjelaskan atau membujuknya.

 **~ HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER ~**

"Mau kemana?"

Dari arah dapur Haechan bisa melihat Jisung yang baru saja turun. Adiknya itu berpakaian santai tapi rapih dan membawa tas ransel miliknya.

"Latihan dance seperti biasa"

"Sepagi ini"

Haechan kembali dengan 2 gelas minuman dingin di kedua tangannya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan adiknya, menyerahkan salah satu minuman yang di bawahnya.

"Ini sudah jam 11 siang jika hyung tidak tahu"

Dia tidak merasa terkejut, Tapi tetap saja Ini merupakan rekor terbaru dalam hidupnya. Saat weekend Haechan paling lambat terbangun pukul 9 pagi. Tapi sekarang dia bahkan baru bangun jam 11 siang.

 _Dia tidak datang gumamnya._ Bukankah itu lebih baik, Haechan juga belum berani bertemu dengan Mark setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi malam atau lebih tepatnya dia malu karena ucapan kasarnya pada Mark malam itu.

"Kemana omma dan appa?"

"Mereka pergi ke Busan. Mungkin sore baru pulang"

Jisung menatap hyungnya cukup cemas, dia menyadari ada yang sedikit aneh dengan hyungnya. Dari mulai sangat terlambat bangun, tidak marah saat mendengar orang tua mereka pergi dan tidak memakan sarapan yang omma mereka buat padahal itu makanan kesukaan hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu"

"Tidak. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu hyung"

"Jangan pulang terlambat"

Haechan menatap keadaan rumahnya yang sudah sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia sendirian di hari weekend sungguh sempurna. Haechan sudah memutuskan, Dia akan menghabiskan weekendnya dengan bermain game.

Baru saja Haechan akan kembali ke kamar, tapi suara bel menghentikan langkahnya. Terpaksa dia berjalan berlawanan arah, menuju pintu rumahnya yang tak jauh. Siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya, apa Jisung lupa membawa sesuatu dan kembali lagi. Tapi jika itu adiknya, kenapa juga Jisung harus menekan bel. Adiknya bisa saja langsung masuk dan membawa barangnya yang tertinggal.

Haechan sempat terdiam beberapa menit saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru panjang yang dilipat sampai lengan dan celana jeans, sangat simple.

"Aku pikir hyung tidak akan datang" dalam hati Haechan mengumpat bibirnya yang selalu tidak bisa ajak berkompromi.

"Maap. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus tadi"

Haechan mempersilahkan Mark untuk masuk. Membiarkan seniornya berjalan dibelakang, mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Haechan sudah menduganya, selama menjadi kekasihnya. Haechan selalu dibuat marah dengan kebiasaan Mark yang sering lupa makan jika sedang memiliki kesibukan. Haechan harus selalu mengingat kan kekasihnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" Haechan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan keluarganya untuk Mark duduk.

"Nasi goreng kimchi. Apa tidak apa - apa?"

Dia sedikit kesal saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Mark. Apa Mark marah padanya?? Jika masih marah untuk apa dia datang ke rumahnya?.

Saat akan pergi kedapur Haechan dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menariknya kebelakang, membuat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sang pelaku.

"Hyung"

"Biarkan seperti ini" Haechan tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya. Kepalanya semakin tenggelam di dada bidang milik Mark, penciumannya menangkap wangi maskulin dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Percaya atau tidak, setelah pertengkarannya dengan Haechan semalam membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Haechan dan menjelaskan secara langsung pada kekasihnya. Saat dirinya baru akan pergi, manager hyung datang dan meminta dirinya untuk ikut bersamanya. Mereka pergi ke gedung SM untuk membicara kan project yang akan di lakukan beberapa bulan kedepan. Saat keluar dari gedung, Mark langsung meminta sang Manager untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Haechan.

Kedua tangan Mark masih melingkar di pinggang Haechan. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, membereskan rambut kekasih nya yang sedikit berantakan, dia baru menyadari bahwa Haechan masih memakai setelan baju tidur. Mark mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan.

"Kenapa?" Protesnya saat salah satu tangan Haechan menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Mark masih tidak merubah posisinya wajahnya yang berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Haechan.

"Aku belum menggosok gigi" rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya saat mengucapkan kata - kata itu.

Mark di buat gemas sendiri dengan sikap Haechan yang seperti ini.

Tangannya meraih tangan Haechan yang sejak tadi menutupi tujuan utamanya.

"Tidak apa - apa"

Mark mengecup bibir kekasihnya beberapa kali.

"Berhenti menciumiku hyung" protes Haechan. Bukannya dia tidak suka tapi dia malu jika Mark memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bukan hanya kedua pipinya yang memerah tapi kedua telinganya pun ikut memerah karena aksi Mark.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu malu"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Mark kembali membawa tubuh kecil Haechan kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya. Menyalurkan semua rass rindunya. Dia tidak ingin Haechan hanya mengetahui perasaannya tapi dia juga ingin Haechan bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pada anak itu.

Bagaimana jantungnya akan berdetak dengan cepat jika Haechan ada di dekatnya, Bagaimana rasa bahagia akan datang begitu saja saat melihat Haechan tersenyum padanya, bagaimana setiap malam sosok Haechan yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya. Dia tidak ingin Haechan meragukan perasaan nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan aku hyung, Kau harus makan dan aku tidak bisa memasak jika kau terus memelukku"

Mark tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli tatapan peringatan yang Haechan layangkan padanya.

Dari tempat dia duduk, Mark memperhatikan punggung kecil Haechan yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Sudah dua kali Mark mencicipi masakan buatan Haechan, pertama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan yang kedua saat acara terakhir HSR. Haechan menitipkan sebuah kotak bekal untuknya pada manager hyung. Ini pertama kalinya Mark melihat secara langsung kegiatan memasak kekasihnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk Haechan menyelesaikan masakannya. Dia kembali ke ruang makan bersama dengan sepiring nasi goreng buatannya.

"Selamat makan, Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku baru makan tadi" bohong Haechan. Dia sudah merasa kenyang dengan hanya melihat Mark memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diri. Apa tidak apa - apa jika kau makan sendiri" Haechan sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan baju tidurnya, apalagi dia baru saja selesai memasak.

"Tidak apa - apa. Pergilah"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Haechan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Dia tidak ingin membuat Mark menunggu lama.

Sekitar 30 menit Haechan baru saja turun dan segera menuju meja makan, disana dia melihat Mark yang tengah mencuci piring yang tadi dipakainya. Dari belakang Haechan bisa melihat bagaimana lebar punggung kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencucinya hyung" kedua tangannya melingkar di bagian perut Mark. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Mark memundurkan tubuhnya kaget karena aksi Haechan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Mark tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Haechan menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dia bahkan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Mark sama sekali tidak keberatan, dia malah merasa senang saat Haechan bersikap manja padanya. Dia memang bukan orang yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau skinship, Mark bahkan sering mengelak saat para hyung melakukan skinship dengannya tapi hal itu berbeda jika Haechan yang melakukannya.

Masih dengan memeluk Mark dari belakang, Haechan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang membawa mereka kembali ke ruang makan.

Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Mark dan keadaan pundak Mark yang lebar, membuat Haechan tidak tahu Apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan. Pada akhirnya Haechan melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan kedepan dan berdiri di samping Mark

"Apa yang kau bawa hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Hadiah untukmu"

"Kau ingin menyogokku dengan ini" Dia menatap dua buah tiket dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang Mark serahkan padanya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"Aigoo kau benar-benar pacar yang tidak peka dan menyebal kan"

"Eyy aku hanya bercada" Mark mengacak pelan rambut hitam milik kekasihnya. "Besok kita akan pergi menonton konser bersama"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Haechan acuh.

"Ayolah, aku mendapatkan tiket ini susah payah. Aku bahkan harus meminta bantuan pada xiumin hyung" bujuk Mark. Dia tidak ingin perjuangannya sia-sia, Mark sudah merencanakan ini dari minggu lalu.

Jika saat pertama menonton konser dia tidak perlu terlalu cemas karena agensinya sendiri yang mengirimkan mereka untuk menonton konser tapi kali ini berbeda. Mark harus berusaha sendiri mendapatkan tiket konser yang ternyata sudah sold out dalam beberapa detik, Mark tidak mendapatkan satupun tiket dari semua situs yang dia kunjungi. Pada akhirnya dia menghubungi xiumin hyung dan meminta dua buah tiket konser pada hyungnya, untung saja saat itu xiumin hyung tidak terlalu banyak bertanya padanya. Xiumin hyung memberikannya dua tiket VVIP di konser terakhir mereka.

"Baiklah"

Meskipun waktu mereka bertemu sangat singkat tapi mereka sangat memanfaatkan weekend mereka kali ini. Mark dan Haechan memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah movie bersama di rumahnya tapi berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang tertidur di pertengahan movie yang mereka tonton.

 **~ HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER ~**

Haechan menatap bosan halaman pekarangan rumahnya. Beberapa menit lalu dia mendapat pesan dari Mark yang memberitahukan bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan sampai ke rumahnya, kekasihnya itu meminta Haechan untuk menunggunya di halaman rumah agar mereka bisa langsung berangkat. Tapi sudah 10 menit berlalu, dia tidak melihat mobil putih yang sering ditumpangi Mark.

Kali ini Haechan berusaha menghubungi Mark, sekedar untuk memastikan dimana posisi kekasihnya. Dengan masih memegang ponsel yang ada ditelinganya, mata Haechan memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja menghentikan sepeda motor sport hitam di depan halaman rumahnya.

"Hyung kau masih dimana?"

 _"Aku sudah ada didepanmu"_

Yang benar saja. Sejak tadi dia tidak meliaht ada sebuah mobil yang melintas dirumahnya. Haechan sampai berjalan kedepan, melihat sesaat dan melewati orang yang sejak tadi diam didepan rumahnya. Mata Haechan terus berkeliling mencari keberadaan Mark tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun, tidak ada mobil putih yang biasanya.

 _"Kau sedang mencari siapa, sayang"_

"Berhenti mempermainkanku hyung atau aku akan membatal kan acara nontonnya"

Haechan langsung memutuskan teleponnya dan berjalan masuk kembali kerumahnya, Haechan menoleh menatap tidak suka pada orang yang sekarang tengah menahan tangannya. Siapa orang itu berani sekali dia menyentuh tangannya seenaknya.

"Cepat naik, kita akan terlambat"

Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, suara orang itu sangat familiar di pendengaran nya. Haechan kembali dikejutkan saat orang asing itu membuka kaca helm yang tengah dia pakai. Meskipun hanya menampilkan daerah mata saja tapi Haechan yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Mark, kekasihnya.

 _Tapi bagaimana bisa??_

Haechan hanya mampu terdiam dan menurut saat tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu memasangkan sebuah helm pada kepalanya. Dia masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya. Mark Lee mengendarai sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam. Haechan tidak pernah membaca dimanapun fakta seperti itu tentang kekasihnya.

"Kenapa masih diam, cepat naik"

Mark tertawa melihat wajah bingung Haechan, beruntung sekarang dia sedang memakai helm jadi kekasihnya tidak akan tahu.

Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa dia bisa mengendarai sepeda motor. Para fans pun tidak mengetahui fakta ini, Hanya para member yang tahu dan motor sport yang dia pakai sekarang adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya, tahun lalu saat dia berusia 17 tahun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam. Mark yang fokus pada jalanan dan dibelakang sana Haechan tengah berperang batin. Sedari tadi suara Jantungnya jadi sangat berisik, Ditambah saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah tangan Mark menarik tangan miliknya agar Haechan mememeluk kekasihnya.

Mark memarkirkan kendaraannya. Memastikan bahwa Haechan telah turun terlebih dahulu, kemudian membuka helm miliknya dan memberes kan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Kedua pipi Haechan kembali meronta. Hyungnya itu terlihat sangat keren, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa puberty yang sedang terjadi pada Mark. Dia sangat membenci dirinya yang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang mudah meronta. Hal ini cukup membuat harga dirinya sebagai laki - laki terluka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pesona Mark memang tidak bisa terbantahkan.

Haechan tahu saat pertama mereka datang sampai memasuki vanue, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari fans yang datang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengambil gambar Mark dan yang membuat Haechan cukup terkejut adalah beberapa dari fans juga mengambil fotonya, mungkin mereka salah paham dan menganggap dia sebagai traineer SM yang datang bersama dengan Mark.

Mark dan Haechan tidak tahu jika tempat duduk mereka akan sangat dekat dengan panggung, area ini bahkan lebih baik dari tempat dia menonton kemarin. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya yang beberapa kali berbunyi. 5 pesan masuk, 3 panggilan tidak terjawab, 20 notifikasi dari Grup Chat membernya dan 20 notifikasi dari SNS pribadi milik nya.

Mark tersenyum saat melihat postingan Doyoung hyung di grup chat mereka. Hyungnya mengupload beberapa gambar screenshot dari sosial media tentang bagaimana para fans heboh saat tahu bahwa Mark bisa mengendarai sepeda motor.

 **Doyoung**

Yeoksi Uri Markeeeuuu

 **Jaehyun**

The Real Noona Killer

 **Yuta**

Apa Mark sudah memiliki SIM?

 **Taeil**

Kau ada disana saat Mark menerima SIMnya

 **Yuta**

Aku tidak ingat.

Disaat yang sama Haechan juga tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia diteror dengan 20 pesan masuk dan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari sahabatnya Na Jaemin. Hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah banyaknya mention yang masuk ke SNS nya.

 **Jaemin**

KAU BAGAIMANA BISA?AKU PIKIR KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN SETELAH ACARA HSR BERAKHIR

APA YANG AKU LEWATKAN???

BALAS PESANKU LEE HAECHAN???

KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU. JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN LOLOS.

Ponselnya yang terus berdering membuat Mark menoleh kearah nya. Haechan hanya membalas tatapan Mark dengan tersenyum, dia segera mematikan ponselnya saat konsernya akan segera dimulai.

Pukul 9 malam Mark mengantar kan Haechan pulang, mereka kini sudah berada di depan truman Haechan. Mark menolak secara halus saat Haechan menawarkannya untuk mampir masuk sebentar. Ini sudah cukup malam untuk bertamu.

"Kau senang?" Mark memperhatikan Haechan yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku sangat senang hyung. Aku sangat menikmati konsernya"

"Kau bahkan mengabaikanku selama 4 jam" Mark masih sedikit kesal pada Haechan yang selama konser berlangsung mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Maapkan aku hyung"

"Sudah malam, masuklah"

Tangan Haechan terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut blonde kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Hati - hati di jalan"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sangat senang melihat senyuman bahagia Haechan. Tubuh Mark sedikit merinding saat Haechan membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya. Mark juga di buat terdiam saat kekasihnya itu tiba - tiba mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Mark. Selamat Malam"

 _After your pretty back disappears_

 _I turn around and I start to miss you already_

 **TBC**

 **HSR 25 November 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Ini sulit. Sungguh sangat sulit.

Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sudah berusaha mengabaikan semuanya dan mempercayai orang yang kini jadi kekasihnya.

Mengabaikan gosip yang beredar, menutup telinga dari orang-orang yang membicarakan hal mengenai kekasihnya dan dia bahkan harus mengunci akun SNS pribadinya.

Tapi apa jadinya jika dia malah mendapatkan sebuah kekecewaan sebagai balasannya.

Untuk marah pun, dia harus memikirkan berbagai hal terlebih dahulu. Keluarganya, Mark, fans dari Mark dan teman-temannya.

Dia tidak akan menangis, merajuk dan mengadu seperti seorang perempuan karena dia bukan salah satu diantara mereka. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia cukup diam dan memperhatikan.

Kenapa semuanya jadi terasa rumit.

Perkataan sahabatnya, Na Jaemin masih sangat jelas di pendengarannya.

 _"Ini akan sulit, bukannya aku melarang kau berhubungan dengan Mark hyung. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena keputusanmu. Jika kalian tetap bertahan maka selama itu pula, kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih terluka dari hubungan yang kalian jalani"_

 _"Jaemin ah"_

 _"Kau teman terbaik yang selama ini aku miliki. Aku akan ikut menangis jika melihatmu menderita, aku akan terluka jika kau sedang terluka. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga untukku"_

Obrolan yang keduanya lakukan di sebuah cafe yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan daerah sekolah mereka. Obrolan yang tanpa sadar menggoyahkan pendirian Haechan selama ini. Obrolan yang sedikit menyentil pemikiran naifnya selama ini.

 _Perempuan yang lebih muda atau lebih tua?_

 _Mark : Seumuran_

Haechan terus membaca beberapa fanacc dari acara fansign NCT hari ini. Lihatlah percakapan itu baru di posting sekitar 30 detik tapi beberapa fans sudah menyimpulkan bawa sang idola memberikan kode yang menjurus pada Koeun atau maknae Red Velvet.

Seumuran yah. Dia juga jadi penasaran siapa perempuan yang Mark maksud. Koeun kah atau Kim Yeri, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan dikalangan fans dari kekasihnya.

 _Rambut yang panjang atau pendek?_

 _Mark : Panjang_

Hembusan napas berat kembali Haechan lakukan. Entah sudah ke berapa kali dia melakukan itu dalam satu hari ini.

Kehidupan seorang idol sungguh ... Haechan bingung harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana.

Dibalik hubungan manis antara para idol dan para fans yang sering terlihat. Tapi juga terkadang timbal balik sang idola dengan para fansnya bisa menjadi cukup mengerikan.

Bagaimana para fans berusaha menjodohkannya dengan wanita yang di anggap cocok oleh mereka. Bagaimana mereka bertengkar satu sama lain demi meyakinkan bahwa pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik.

Belum lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan sasaeng fans yang selalu bertindak diluar batas privasi sang idola. Masuk kedalam drom, mencuri salah satu barang pribadi idola mereka dan mengikuti kemanapun idol mereka pergi. Tidak ada privasi sama sekali.

Oleh karena itu, banyak kasus dimana para idol memiliki hubungan dengan artis lain dibelakang fans mereka. Bersikap seolah-olah fans mereka merupakan harta paling berharga yang mereka miliki, tapi kenyataannya ... sudahlah.

Cukup menyedihkan memang.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semua idola bersikap seperti itu.

Bibirnya melengkung keatas. Beberapa foto dan video tentang fansign hari ini bertebaran di halaman akun SNS miliknya. Kekasihnya benar-benar sangat lucu jika sedang bersama para hyungnya. Dia juga senang melihat bagaimana NCT hyung memperlakukan Mark. Mereka sangat menyayangi maknae mereka.

Itu bagus. Mark tidak akan merasa kurang. Kasih sayang hyungdeul dan dongsaeng, dukungan para fan dan publik. Sejak awal Mark sudah memiliki banyak cinta dan perhatian yang dia terima. Jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Haechan berguling dan merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata lama sebelum kembali membukanya. Dia terus menatap ponselnya yang terus berdering. Dari suara notifikasinya, Haechan yakin itu pesan masuk.

Layar benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu terus menyala, tapi dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Haechan lebih memilih memejamkan mata kembali dan mengabaikan suara berisik itu.

Pukul 2 siang, tarikan napas yang Haechan ambil terasa berat. Bahkan pada daerah kening pun terasa cukup hangat dan sekitar daerah matanya seperti terbakar.

Dia demam.

Kesehatannya memang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Kelelahan, banyak pikiran dan kurangnya waktu untuk tidur merupakan beberapa faktor penyebabnya.

Tidur merupakan keputusan yang tepat baginya kali ini. Beristirahat dan Menenangkan diri dari berbagai masalah yang datang padanya akhir-akhir ini.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

Mark masih disibukan dengan buku catatan kecil yang selalu dia bawa, menuliskan beberapa lirik lagu disaat mengisi waktu luang yang dimilikinya.

Pandangannya melirik sebuah jam kecil yang ada disamping atas meja belajar yang sedang dia duduki. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, tapi dia masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari kekasihnya. Ponsel yang ada disampingnya pun hanya menampakan layar hitam, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau panggilan masuk.

Kecewa. Tentu saja Mark kecewa.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara fansign, Mark langsung mencoba menghubungi Haechan. Mengirim pesan dan menelpon nya berkali-kali, tapi tidak satupun dia mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Padahal dia sudah sangat merindukan suara Haechan. Dia ingin berbicara banyak dengan kekasihnya, Mark penasaran dengan apa yang akhir-akhir ini Haechan lakukan. Dan pendengarannya sudah merindukan suara tawa khas dari anak itu.

"Mark, sudah waktunya makan malam" ajak Jaehyun.

"Aku akan mandi dulu hyung"

"Baiklah"

Jaehyun yang masih berada diambang pintu, memperhatikan punggung Mark yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup. Sebagai orang yang telah lama mengenal Mark, tentu saja dia merasakan sebuah keanehan dari sikap magnaenya itu.

Kedua kaki yang beralas sandal rumah itu berjalan mendekati meja belajar yang tadi Mark duduki. Meneliti apa saja yang berada diatas meja itu, beberapa buku, alat tulis, dompet, ponsel dan sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka.

Tak lama dari itu ponsel milik Mark berdering, nama Jisungie terpangpang jelas pada layar ponsel itu. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang menelepon itu adalah adik dari Haechan. Karena Mark pernah beberapa kali menceritakannya.

Jaehyun hanya memandang ponsel itu sampai sambungan telepon itu terputus, dia tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu kembali berdering dan menampilkan nama yang sama.

"Halo, ini Jae ..."

 _"Hyung apa kau sedang tidak sibuk sekarang? Bisa kah kau kerumah sekarang?. Haechan hyung sedang sakit, ayah dan ibu sedang berada diluar kota, ponsel Jaemin hyung juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengompresnya tapi suhu badannya malah semakin naik"_

 _"Hyung, Apa kau mendengarkan ku. Apa kau masih ada disana?"_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jaehyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mark baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, bisa dilihat dari rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah dan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Mark sedikit heran.

Pandangannya terarah pada hyungnya yang masih berdiri di samping meja belajarnya, dengan ponsel miliknya yang ada di tangan hyungnya itu.

"Kau harus segera kerumah Haechan, sepertinya anak itu sedang sakit"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi adiknya menelepon nomormu dan aku tak sengaja mengangkatnya"

Jaehyun sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Mark yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Itu hal yang wajar, dia paling tahu bagaimana sikap uring-uringan Mark saat tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Haechan seharian. Dan sekali nya mendapat kabar, Mark malah diberitahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berkemas, aku akan memberitahu member yang lain"

Meletakan kembali ponsel Mark ketempat asalnya, Jaehyun segera keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh para member NCT.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Haechan, perasaan Mark sangat kacau. Bisa dilihat bagaimana dia terlihat gugup dari posisi duduknya. Mata nya terus menatap lampu rambu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah.

"Tenanglah Mark"

"Baik hyung" balasnya pasrah.

Dia bersyukur dengan kehadiran Jaehyun hyung yang saat ini mengambil posisi kemudi dalam mengendarai motor sport miliknya. Dan dia juga setuju dengan usulan Doyoung hyung yang menyuruh Jaehyun ikut menemaninya. Doyoung hyung tahu bahwa sekarang keadaan nya sedang sedikit kacau jadi akan sangat berbahaya untuk mengendarai sepeda motor sendiri.

30 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Mark langsung turun, meninggalkan sang hyung yang tengah memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

Tangannya beberapa kali memencet bel rumah yang cukup besar itu, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai seseorang datang dan membukakan pintu itu. Mark jadi semakin cemas, Jaehyun hyung sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan sudah berada di sampingnya tapi pintu didepannya masih tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Hubungi nomor Jisung dan beritahu dia bahwa kita sudah ada di depan rumahnya" usul Jaehyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mark mendial nomor adik kekasihnya. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Hyung kau sudah datang" sambut Jisung pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Mark cukup santai. Dia harus bersikap tenang di hadapan Jisung karena dia tidak ingin membuat adik dari kekasihnya itu tambah cemas.

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Dia melupakan semua hal saat mendapati tubuh lemas sang kakak yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar sang kakak cepat sembuh.

Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar tapi dia tidak suka jika melihat Hyungnya sakit.

Dia lebih suka Haechan yang akan mengganggunya saat dia sedang bermain game daripada hyungnya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan terbaring lemas.

"Kau harus makan" lagi-lagi gelengan kepala yang Mark terima.

"Jika hyungmu melihat, kau akan diledek olehnya. Jisungie" gurau Mark. Dia segera memeluk tubuh bergetar itu "Tenanglah, Haechan akan baik- baik saja"

Sudah lama Jaehyun tidak melihat sikap Mark yang seperti ini. Debut bersama dengan para hyung membuat Mark jarang terlihat bersama dengan para dongsaeng yang pernah trainer bersama mereka. Saat masa trainer pun, Mark lebih condong berlatih dengan para hyung dari pada dengan SMRookies mini.

Dengan berbagai bujukan akhirnya Jisung luluh dan memakan makanan yang Jaehyun hyung bawa dari drom. Mark masih duduk menemani Jisung di ruang makan, sementara Jaehyun hyung sudah naik ke kamar Haechan dengan membawa bubur yang baru saja hyungnya buat.

Jaehyun membuka sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama Haechan yang tergantung di depan pintu. Kamarnya cukup luas dan terlihata rapi dan bersih. Untuk laki-laki seusianya, Haechan termasuk kedalam remaja yang sangat menjaga kebersihan.

Dia segera menyimpan nampan yang dibawanya di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidur.

Jaehyun segera menggeledah tas ransel yang sejak tadi dia bawa, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang cukup besar. Sebuah Kotak P3K yang berisi beberapa obat-obatan dan vitamin milik Doyoung hyung yang sengaja Jaehyun bawa.

Tangannya segera mengganti sebuah kompres yang sudah mengering, menempatkan sebuah termometer untuk mengecek pasti suhu tubuh dari Haechan.

Sambil menunggu alat itu berbunyi, Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sumber suara berisik yang terus berbunyi semenjak dia datang.

70 pesan dan 50 panggilan tidak terjawab, terpangpang jelas pada layar ponsel yang tengah Jaehyun genggam. Ada yang tidak beres.

Dan benar saja dugaan Jaehyun, dia sampai terpaku melihat beberapa pesan masuk di ponsel Haechan.

"Jisungie ..."

Jaehyun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Haechan yang sudah mulai membuka matanya. Ponsel itu masih ada di tangan nya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bisakah kau duduk"

"Hyung .."

Suaranya sangat serak. Tubuhnya pun sangat lemas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang terakhir kali Haechan ingat, dia memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Itu saja.

"Kau sakit, suhu tubuhmu sangat panas"

"Jisung?"

Jaehyun membantu Haechan untuk duduk. Meletakan beberapa bantal agar Haechan bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Tenanglah. Dia sedang bersama Mark dibawah"

Kali ini suhu tubuhnya sedikit menurun tapi masih belum bisa dikatakan suhu tubuh orang normal.

"Makanlah" Haechan menurut saja saat Jaehyun menyuapinya. Hanya tiga suapan, selebihnya dia tidak kuat mencerna makanan encer itu.

Haechan segera menelan sebuah obat berbentuk kapsul itu, tangannya menerima segelas air putih yang Jaehyun berikan. Meminumnya habis.

"Hyung" panggil Haechan pelan. Matanya tertuju pada ponsel putih miliknya yang berada di tangan Jaehyun.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan membahasnya"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu"

"Tapi Haechan ..."

"Hyung, kumohon"

Jaehyun menyerah. Dia segera membereskan kotak putih itu dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam ransel. Dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan tatapan memohon yang Haechan tunjukan padanya.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat"

"Terima kasih hyung"

Setelah memastikan Haechan tertidur, Jaehyun segera keluar dari kamar itu. Baru saja dia akan menutup pintu, Mark sudah berada tepat didepannya. Dan kemana saja anak itu selama Jaehyun merawat Haechan.

"Aku menemani Jisung sampai dia tertidur" balas Mark. Seakan dia bisa membaca apa yang sedang hyungnya pikirkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haechan?"

"Suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai turun, aku juga sudah memberinya obat. Biarkan dia beristirahat"

Jaehyun dan Mark berjalan bersama menuruni tangga, menuju pintu keluar rumah yang ada di depan. Seperti rencana awal, Jaehyun akan langsung pulang jika sudah memastikan keadaan Haechan baik-baik saja. Lagipula tidak seperti Mark, besok Jaehyun masih mempunyai schedule di pagi hari.

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Pastikan kau selalu mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Kau juga harus mengganti kompresannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi aku atau Doyoung hyung"

"Baik hyung"

"Nanti sore mungkin manager hyung yang akan langsung menjemputmu kesini" tambah Jaehyun.

"Mark, jaga Haechan dengan baik"

Setelah memberikan wejangan panjangnya, Jaehyun langsung menyalakan motor sport milik Mark. Dia langsung pergi menjauhi kawasan rumah Haechan, meninggalkan Mark yang masih berdiri di pekarangan rumah itu.

Mark segera kembali masuk. Bergegas menuju kamar Haechan. Mark masuk dengan membawa bakso berisi air dan handuk kecil berwarna biru.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku merindukamu" Dikecupnya kening Haechan. Hanya melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah seperti sekarang saja sudah membuatnya terluka.

Tangannya dengan telaten mengusap keringat yang ada disekitar kening dan leher Haechan. Mengusapnya sangat lembut, agar tidak menganggu waktu istirahat kekasihnya.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu. Mark masih terduduk di kursi yang tadi Jaehyun tempati, memandang Haechan yang begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk atau lelah padahal schedule tadi pagi cukup padat.

Setiap 30 menit Mark mengganti Kompresan yang ada di kening Haechan, sembari memantau suhu tubuh dari kekasihnya. Tangan Mark masih menyentuh kening Haechan.

"Mark hyung"

"Maap. Apa aku membangunkan mu" sesal Mark "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Dia membantu Haechan yang hendak bangkit dan mendudukan diri.

"Hmh .. Aku haus" akunya. Tenggorokan Haechan terasa sabgat kering. Saat berbicara pun tenggorokannya jadi sakit.

Mendengar itu Mark langsung memberikan segelas air pada Haechan.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Haechan.

"Jam 11 malam"

Haechan sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Mark. Ternyata sudah sangat malam. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal hanya saja dia masih sedikit pusing dan merasa lemas.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Haechan tersenyum manis membalas tatapan itu, disana Haechan bisa melihat raut kelegaan dari Mark.

"Kau belum tidur hyung?"

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Haechan menepuk-nepuk ranjang disebelahnya yang masih kosong, memberikan isyarat untuk Mark berbaring disampingnya.

"Terima kasih hyung" tanpa persetujuan Haechan memeluk tubuh Mark yang sudah terbaring di sampingnya "maap sudah membuatmu cemas"

"Tidurlah kembali. Kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam dan peluk aku hyung"

Mark tertawa cukup keras. Jika permintaan Haechan seperti itu, dia jadi yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah sembuh. Sebelah tangannya mengelus salah satu pipi berisi Haechan, dengan gerakan cepat Mark menempelkan bibir keduanya dan segera menenggelamkan Haechan kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat Malam"

"Selamat Malam hyung"

Kedua mata Haechan kembali memberat. Mata itu kembali terpejam, namun dia tidak benar-benar terlelap. Haechan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Mark mengusap lembut rambut dan punggung nya. Perlakuan yang membuat Haechan sangat nyaman.

 ** _HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER_**

Ada apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya ini? Dalam 1 bulan terakhir, Haechan telah berhasil membuatnya menggeram kesal menahan perasaan cemburu beberapa kali.

Bagaimana tidak cemburu? Akhir-akhir ini sang kekasih sering muncul di postingan pria lain, dia akan memaklumi dan terlihat biasa saja jika orang yang memposting potret kekasihnya itu Jaemin atau teman sekolahnya. Tapi ini sangat di luar ekspektasi Mark.

Berawal dari sebuah gambar yang Doyoung hyung kirimkan padanya. Sebuah screenshot updatean dari salah satu fans mereka yang memposting foto Haechan dan Bang Jaemin dengan sebuah caption Who Mark Lee.

Sebenarnya Mark sudah tahu dari awal, Haechan sudah memberitahunya tentang festival antar sekolah dan dirinya akan melakukan duet bersama Bang Jaemin. Tapi saat melihat gambar itu, entah kenapa Mark jadi sedikit tersinggung dan Marah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mark kembali dipusingkan dengan updatean rekan satu timnya saat HSR dulu. Dalam SNS nya Young B memposting sebuah video saat dirinya sedang melakukan rekaman dengan seseorang, meskipun dia tidak memperlihatkan orang yang sedang berada di dalam ruang rekamannya tapi Mark sangat yakin itu suara kekasihnya.

Fansnya juga banyak yang menebak bahwa itu suara dari Haechan.

Dan rasa penasarannya terjawab saat malam harinya Young B kembali memposting fotonya bersama dengan Haechan, dalam foto itu Young B maupun Haechan terlihat sangat serius dengan lembaran kertas yang mereka pegang.

Setelah kejadian itu Mark mengabaikan setiap pesan dan panggilan dari Haechan. Dia juga jadi semakin sibuk dengan jadwal NCT.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini" ucapnya marah.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika tiba-tiba diacuhkan oleh kekasih mereka sendiri. Padahal tadinya mereka baik-baik saja. Haechan masih bisa memberikan toleransi jika Mark hanya mendiamkannya 1 atau 3 hari, tapi kenyataannya sudah 1 minggu berlalu. Sikap Mark masih belum berubah terhadap dirinya.

"Aku sibuk" balas Mark singkat.

Haechan mendongak, memandangnya dengan kecewa. Setelah itu menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Haechan menyeret Mark ke atap sekolah bukan untuk mendengar alasan konyol seperti yang baru diucapkan kekasih nya.

"Sibuk ?" Haechan tidak percaya ini.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau sangat sibuk dengan persiapan showcase, kau masih bisa membalas pesanku dan menelpoku. Jadi kesibukan apa membuatmu tidak bisa menghubungiku selama seminggu"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku"

Mark membalas tatapan tajam Haechan. Baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan itu.

"Akh benar. Akhir-akhir ini kau memang terlihat sangat sibuk. Sibuk menjadi model video clip bersama Yeri dan sibuk mengantar jemput Koeun. Benarkan?"

"Aku bekerja ..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, itu pekerjaanmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Koeun, Apa kau melakukan kerja sambilan dengan menjadi supir temanmu?"

Haechan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Juga ucapanmu Lee Haechan"

Perkataan kasar Haechan kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Amarah Mark sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya dan siap dikeluarkan kapan saja.

"Tentu saja kau akan selalu membela teman wanitamu itu"

 _Jangan menangis_

 _Jangan menangis_

Haechan terus meramalkan perkataan itu dalam hatinya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini"

Pria berambut blonde itu memandang tidak percaya orang yang ada didepannya. Dia yakin tidak ada benda tajam yang menembus hatinya tapi kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya masih sama. Karena kedekatanku dengan Koeun?" Lirihnya "sudah berada kali aku jelaskan kami hanya teman. Kau masih tidak mempercayainya"

"Aku hanya menganggap Koeun sebagai temanku tidak lebih. Kenapa kau ..."

"Bagaimana jika Koeun yang menyukaimu" potong Haechan. Ucapan itu sukses membuat Mark diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak mungkin" bantah Mark pelan.

"Dari sekian banyak teman laki-lakinya. Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran, kenapa kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Koeun hubungi saat terjadi sesuatu. Entah itu kabar baik ataupun kabar buruk"

"Haechanie .."

"Kenapa malam itu kau mengabaikan panggilanku dan malah pergi bersama Koeun" sela Haechan serius. Mengganti topik. Karena jelas, bukan hal itu yang sekarang ingin dia bahas.

"Saat itu kakeknya meninggal dan aku mengantarkannya pulang" Mark berkata dengan jujur.

Malam itu Mark masih berada di tempat latihan bersama member NCT. Saat Koeun menelponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa kakeknya meninggal, dia langsung minta izin pada para member untuk menghampiri Koeun dan mengantarkan nya pulang.

Mark tidak tahu kenapa Haechan memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka dan kecewa setelah mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Kau mendiamkanku karena masalah postingan Young B. Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesan dan panggilanku, kau menolak penjelasan yang akan aku berikan saat itu." Ungkap Haechan

Haechan mengetahui semua itu dari Doyoung dan Jaehyun hyung. Selama Mark mengabaikannya, Haechan tidak tinggal diam.

Dia terus berhubungan dengan kedua hyung yang paling dekat dengannya.

Menanyakan kabar Mark? Apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan? Apa Mark makan dengan teratur atau tidak?, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jika hanya karena itu kau mendiamkanku selama seminggu, lalu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dulu saat melihatmu berjalan dan bermesraan dengan Koeun. Haruskah dulu aku mendiamkan mu selama sebulan?"

Sindiran halus dari mulut Haechan langsung menohok hatinya.

Mark sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini sangat kekanak-kanan kan, dia mengakuinya.

Mark juga sebenarnya bingung dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Emosinya kadang tidak terkendali dan mood swing nya malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Jika malam itu kau tahu aku hampir menjadi korban pelecehan, Apa kau masih akan berlari pada Koeun?"

Udara di sekitar Mark terasa hampa. Untuk beberapa detik jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia sampai lupa cara untuk bernapas mendengar ucapan Haechan. Dia merasa sangat sesak di dadanya.

"Haechanie .." Dia ingin sekali melangkah dan memeluk tubuh itu dan menggumamkan kata maap berkali-kali. Tapi kakinya terasa mati rasa, langkahnya sangat berat seperti ada sebuah lem yang mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan, aku harap malam itu kau datang menyelamatkanku" tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Ingatan tentang kejadian malam menakutkan itu muncul lagi dan membuatnya takut.

"Maapkan aku" Mark mendekap erat tubuh kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu. Kata maap terus dia ucapkan. Tangisan perih yang Haechan keluarkan menambah luka dan rasa sakit dalam diri nya.

"Aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu Mark" tangan kecil itu terus memukul tubuh orang yang mendekapnya, dia terus meronta dan berteriak melampiaskan kesakitan dan kekecewaan yang telah kekasihnya torehkan padanya.

"Maapkan aku. Maapkan aku"

Langit sore menjadi saksi bahwa bagaimana Mark dan Haechan menangis bersama.

Mereka masih berdiri disana. Dengan posisi yang masih sama. Saling berpelukan.

Tangan Mark masih mendekap erat tubuh Haechan yang sudah mulai diam dalam pelukannya. Tangisan kekasihnya pun sudah tidak terdengar hanya pundak nya yang kadang bergetar. Sesekali Mark mencium puncak kepala Haechan agar kekasihnya tenang.

Kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali. Keegoisannya dengan memiliki sosok Haechan disampingnya malah membuat orang yang dicintainya itu tersiksa dan terluka.

Kedua tangannya sudah memegang kedua pipi penuh Haechan. Memaksa sang kekasih untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Mark ayo kita akhiri semua ini"

Tatapan itu. Berapa banyak luka yang telah Haechan terima karena dirinya. Tapi dia tahu sekarang, Haechan tidak ingin kembali terluka. Kekasihnya sudah lelah untuk selalu mendapatkan sisi yang paling merasakan sakit dan terluka dari hubungan kami selama ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Tatap mataku. Apa kau mencintaiku, Haechanie?" pinta Mark

Kedua mata itu langsung terbuka lebar, jejak air mata masih terlihat membasahi sekitarnya. Dia tahu orang yang menatapnya itu sedang menunggu. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya" jawab Haechan pelan

Cukup. Hanya dengan itu saja. Mark sudah merasa sangat puas.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus ingat itu"

"Baiklah, sekarang aku yang akan mengatakannya"

Jantungnya terus berdebar cepat. Mulutnya terbungkam, segera pula Haechan memandang Mark dengan terdiam. Sementara itu, Mark malah memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

Mark menatap teduh mata yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis, meneliti wajah Haechan yang sering muncul dalam setiap tidurnya. Dia tidak boleh egois. Haechan yang paling sakit. Kekasihnya yang paling menderita disini.

Dari awal dia tidak pernah membayangkan nya, atau sekedar memikirkan nya saja.

"Haechanie ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **TBC**

 **17 Desember 2017**

 **Salam Markhyuck Shipper**


	10. Chapter 10

"Appppaaa ..." Badan Haechan bergerak mundur, bagaimana tidak. Sahabatnya itu berteriak di depannya. Bukan hanya dia saja yang terkejut. Para pelanggan yang saat itu berada di kafe sudah memperhatikan tempat duduk mereka dengan seksama "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Lee Haechan"

"Ucapan seseorang yang beberapa minggu lalu mengkhawatirkan ku"

"Benar. Tapi kenapa harus putus" napas Jaemin tersenggal-senggal. Seperti menahan kekesalan. "Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Mark hyung. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan kalian bisa mencari jalan keluar bersama. Tapi ... oh tuhan. Aku benar-benar bingung harus berbicara apalagi"

Jaemin menengok ke arah sahabatnya. Haechan hanya diam dengan tangan yang terus mengaduk minuman yang beberapa menit lalu mereka pesan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?, Apa kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu ini?

Menyesal. Pandangan Haechan menerawang jauh kedepan.

Tentu saja. Haechan pernah menyesali kebodohannya. Mengorbankan perasaannya. Dia terlalu takut dan tidak punya keberanian lebih. Semua yang dia lakukan adalah demi kebaikan Mark, tapi sepertinya dia melupakan satu hal. Dan Satu hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang malah menyakiti Mark.

Apa yang diharapkan dari remaja berusia 17 tahun seperti dirinya. Yang dia tahu saat itu adalah dia mencintai seorang Senior di sekolahnya dan orang itu merupakan seorang idol yang banyak memiliki penggemar.

Apa dia mencintai orang yang salah? Jawabannya Tidak. Haechan tidak pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Mark. Mark adalah orang yang paling tepat mendapatkan cintanya. Lalu apa yang membuat kisah cintanya menjadi sebuah kesalahan? Jawabannya adalah waktu. Mereka jatuh cinta pada waktu yang salah.

Semua orang selalu berkata cinta itu butuh sebuah pengorbanan. Dan itu yang dirinya lakukan. Dirinya terluka begitupun dengan Mark. Mereka sama-sama terluka. Dan luka itu merupakan bukti pengorbanan mereka.

"Setiap cinta memiliki waktunya" bibirnya melengkung keatas.

"Jika sekarang belum saatnya, belum pantas, belum siap dan mengharuskan kami berpisah. Bukan berarti kami melupakan nya. Jika memang takdirku adalah Mark hyung, maka kami pasti akan bertemu kembali. Entah itu 2 tahun kemudian, 5 tahun kemudian atau 10 tahun kemudian. Benang merah akan mendekatkan jarak diantara kami. Sedekat jantung dengan detakannya"

Ya. _Sedekat jantung dengan detakannya_. Itu yang pernah Mark katakan padanya.

 _"Haechanie ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini"_

 _"Tapi suatu hari aku akan kembali menjemputmu. Sekalipun kau berusaha untuk menghindar. Tidak peduli kau akan menentang keberadaanku. Pada saat waktu itu tiba, kita akan benar-benar kembali. Selalu bersama, Seperti Jantung dengan detakannya"_

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perasaan Haechan jadi menghangat.

"Ada banyak jenis cinta didunia ini, Na Jaemin. Yang jika kita cinta bukan lantas harus memiliki dan jika kita cinta, tidak harus dibawa pulang. Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Jaemin kehilangan kata-kata. Benarkah orang yang sedang duduk satu meja bersamanya adalah Lee Haechan. Sahabatnya Haechan yang masih sering menganggu kesenangan adiknya. Orang yang selalu ingin menang sendiri. Orang yang sangat menjengkelkan dan jarang sekali bisa bersikap serius dalam keadaan apapun.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti orang bodoh"

Well, Lee Haechan tetaplah Lee Haechan. Dia tertawa lepas, wajah kesal Jaemin yang memandangnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Haechan.

"Mereka masih menganggumu?"

"Tidak. 3 hari setelah aku resmi putus, mereka sudah tidak mengangguku lagi. Ponselku sudah tidak berisik. Akun SNS pribadiku sudah aman kembali dan aku baik-baik saja"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaemin melihat kedua tangan Haechan mengepal. Ucapan sahabatnya berbanding terbaik dengan perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan. Reaksinya menunjukan bahwa Haechan begitu marah.

"Mereka benar-benar mengerikan" balas Jaemin. "Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Mark hyung. Dia orang yang sangat baik tapi kenapa memiliki fans seperti mereka"

Haechan mengangguk setuju. Tapi Haechan tidak akan pernah menganggap mereka adalah seorang fans. Mereka lebih pantas disebut sasaeng.

Dia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana mereka secara terang-terangan menghadangnya dan mengancamnya untuk segera menjauhi Mark. Setiap hari dia akan mendapat pesan ancaman dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, mereka juga mengirim foto-foto pribadi Mark dengan beberapa perempuan. Dan Haechan yakin itu diambil secara diam-diam. Akun SNS nya pun tidak luput dari ulah sasaeng fans kekasihnya.

Saat itu dia masih bisa bertahan.

Tapi puncak kemarahannya adalah saat mereka menyuruh beberapa pria untuk melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya. Mereka benar-benar gila. Jika saja mereka bukan kumpulan wanita, Haechan pasti sudah mematahkan leher mereka saat ketiga wanita itu duduk manis menonton kejadian malam itu. Menertawakan perlawanan yang dia lakukan.

 _"Cukup"_

 _"Kalian pergilah" Perintah secara sepihak itu membuat mereka Sedikit kesal, pasalnya mereka tidak dengan mudah mendapatkan targetnya. Pemuda itu terus saja melakukan perlawanan. Tapi akhirnya ketiga pria dewasa itu menurut. Melepaskan pegangan mereka pada pemuda yang beberapa menit baru bisa mereka tumbangkan. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _"Lihatlah keadaanku. Jika saja kau menurut dan segera menjauhi Mark. Maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi"_

 _"Kau kekasih Mark, tapi dia mengabaikanmu. Tidak sepertimu, Mark masih normal jadi Dia lebih memilih teman wanitanya"_

 _Kemarahan Haechan sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Dia segera menarik kerah baju wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau marah? Kalau begitu pukul aku"_

 _Tangannya sudah melayang ke udara, siap menampar wanita yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya._

 _"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bera..." namun satu tamparan keras Haechan berikan pada wanita itu sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"Sialan, beraninya kau" Haechan memandang kedua teman wanita itu berlari kearah wanita yang masih tersungkur di lantai akibat tamparannya._

 _"Kenapa terkejut. Bukankah tadi kau yang memintanya"_

 _"Aku akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi enyahlah dari kehidupanku"_

Haechan tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah sama sekali saat menampar wanita yang lebih tua darinya, dia malah merasa wanita itu sangat pantas mendapatkan balasan seperti itu.

Jika diingat lagi. Kondisinya saat itu sangat menyedihkan. Pakaian seragam yang sudah kotor, tas ransel kesayangannya yang rusak.

Sebenarnya semua itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan keadaan hatinya saat itu. Akal sehatnya menyangkal untuk membenarkan perkataan sasaeng itu tentang Mark yang lebih memilih bersama teman wanitanya. Tapi hatinya merasa sakit mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Mark mengabaikannya dan malah pergi bersama dengan teman dekatnya.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Keadaannya semakin kacau. Emosinya semakin tidak terkendali. Beberapa kali dia harus mendapatkan peringatan dari sang manager perihal sikapnya. Para hyung pun semakin mengawasinya.

Ulahnya yang semakin menjadi membuat para hyung melakukan sidang dadakan untuknya. Para hyung berpendapat bahwa itu wajar karena Mark sedang berada dalam masa pubertas. Tapi Taeyong hyung tidak mengiyakan sikap Mark selama ini. Para hyung juga memberikan banyak nasehat yang membuatnya sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini sangat salah.

Mark mulai kembali seperti sebelumnya. Itu yang dilihat para fans dan banyak orang, tapi tidak dengan para member dan teman-teman dekatnya. Memang benar sekarang Mark sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dia juga kembali menjadi magnae yang menurut pada hyungnya. Meskipun seperti itu Mark jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Mark selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat sibuk pun, Dia masih mengambil beberapa project untuk personal schedulenya.

"Bagaimana Mark?"

"Tentu, Aku akan menerimanya"

"Kau yakin Mark?" tanya Taeyong. Dia berusaha meyakinkan jawaban dari magnaenya.

"Benar hyung. Lagipula projectnya masih lama. Jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir"

Tidak perlu khawatir katanya. Para member hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Mereka tidak bisa menyuruh Mark untuk menolak proposal project yang manager hyung bawa, apalagi ini project SM dengan agensi lain. Dan tentunya guru mereka, Lee SooMan juga ikut andil dalam project ini.

Sekarang jadwal mereka sangat padat dengan persiapan mini album terbaru mereka, ditambah dengan jadwal personal para member. Dan semua orang sudah tahu. Jadwal Mark paling padat diantara para hyung, ditambah dengan project baru yang sekarang dia terima. Semua orang mencemaskan kesehatan Mark. Hanya itu.

"Kau tidak bersiap Mark" tanya Winwin. Dia cukup aneh melihat Mark yang masih terduduk dilantai sedangkan para member yang lain sudah mulai berkemas untuk kembali ke drom.

"Aku ingin berlatih lagi hyung. Ada beberapa gerakan yang belum aku kuasai" jawabnya. "Kebetulan besok pagi aku tidak punya jadwal"

Jawaban Mark membuat para member saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Mereka tahu semua alasan itu bohong. Ayolah Mark merupakan dance line dari grup NCT, kemampuan dancenya pun lebih baik dari beberapa hyungnya.

Taeyong memandang satu persatu membernya, seakan meminta pendapat mereka tentang Mark. Kebanyakan gelengan kepala yang Taeyong dapat sebagai respon. Taeil yang merupakan member tertua pun terlihat bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap Jhonny dan pria jangkung itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya, Mark" tegas Taeyong. "Untuk seterusnya kau harus pulang bersama kami"

"Terima kasih hyung"

Hening. Itulah keadaan ruangan latihan ini setelah ditinggalkan oleh para member.

Mark masih duduk ditempat yang sama. Beani hitam masih melindungi kepalanya. Napasnya sudah cukup teratur, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu. Punggungnya terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan dingding tempatnya bersandar, baju hitamnya masih basah karena keringat.

Berbeda dengan yang Mark katakan pada Winwin hyung tadi. Dia tidak berlatih. Mark malah tetap duduk dan terdiam diruangan itu.

"Kau masih disini Mark?" Kepala yang tadinya tertunduk itu, kini terangkat. Matanya menatap sosok yang sudah masuk ke ruangan latihan dan menghampiri tempatnya duduk.

"Xiumin hyung"

"Aku melihat Jaehyun dan yang lainnya sudah pulang sejak tadi"

"Aku masih ingin berlatih hyung"

"Yang aku lihat, kau hanya duduk diam disini" Mark menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk hyungnya duduk.

"Ceritakan padaku. Kau mempunyai masalah Mark"

"Ada seseorang yang aku sukai .."

"Anak laki-laki yang kau bawa saat konser" Mark mengangguk, meskipun sedikit heran dengan keakuratan jawaban hyungnya. "Dia terlihat manis dan cocok untukmu"

"Kami sudah berpisah"

"Itu bagus" Xiumin memandang kaca besar didepannya. Tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu tatapan Mark kini mengarah padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk tidak jatuh cinta, karena perasaan itu sendiri sangat sulit untuk kita kendalikan. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku harap kau hanya fokus pada kariermu. Menggapai semua hal yang telah kau impikan, jangan pernah berpikiran pendek. Kau harus memikirkan pengorbanan selama masa trainermu, bagaimana perasaan membermu dan cinta dari fansmu"

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air. Jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menekan perasaanmu dan kembali berdiri bersama Membermu" Xiumin tersenyum, wajah terkejut Mark sangat terlihat jelas dari kaca besar didepannya. "Tenang saja, Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Aku tidak sekejam itu Mark. Hanya saja kau harus menyimpannya, menyembunyikan perasaanmu dari semua orang. Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Karena itu satu-satunya cara agar kalian berdua tidak terluka"

Kalimat terakhir dari Xiumin hyung benar-benar menampar kewarasan Mark. Selama ini dia merasa bersalah pada Haechan.

Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Jaehyun hyung. Perihal sasaeng fans yang mengancam Haechan dan masalah pelecehan yang hampir dialami mantan kekasihnya. Dia sangat marah saat mengetahui kebenaran itu, kemarahannya semakin menjadi saat mengetahui bahwa di balik peristiwa pelecehan itu ternyata masih ulah sasaeng fansnya.

Mark bahkan hampir menemui para sasaeng itu secara langsung. Tapi Jaehyun menahannya, hyungnya mengusulkan untuk menyerahkan masalah seperti ini pada agensi dan Mark menuruti usulan itu.

Mark membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga Haechan dan tidak ada di sampingnya saat mereka menyakiti kekasihnya. Menyesali kebodohannya yang membiarkan Haechan menanggung penderitaan itu sendiri.

Tapi kali ini Mark sadar. Dan terima kasih pada Xiumin hyung yang berhasil menyadarkannya.

Perpisahan yang Haechan pilih merupakan bentuk dari perlindungan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih hyung"

Xiumin tahu nasehatnya berhasil. Karena dia yakin sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah adik kecilnya, Mark.

"Kau sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir. Minta maaflah pada manager dan membermu" perintahnya.

Sebenarnya keberadaan Xiumin disini bukan sepenuhnya bisa dianggap kebetulan semata. Dia dan member EXO memang memiliki jadwal latihan tadi sore. Saat keluar dari ruangan latihan, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan member NCT dan keabsenan anggota magnae favoritnya pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Taeyong dan member lain bercerita banyak tentang kecemasan mereka akan sikap Mark. Dan percakapan itu pula yang membuatnya berada disini bersama dengan Mark. Menolak ajakan para member yang saat itu berencana untuk minum bersama.

"Baik hyung"

"Hyung aku belum makan dari tadi"

"Setelah mendapatkan nasehat dariku. Apa aku juga harus mentraktirmu makan"

"Ayolah hyung"

"Baiklah. Cepat Kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku juga akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"You're the best, Hyung"

"I Know"

 ** _HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER_**

Kehidupan keduanya kembali seperti semula. Haechan yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan Mark yang sibuk dengan kegiatan idolanya.

Ujian akhir akan segera dimulai, karena Mark merupakan siswa tingkat akhir jadi dia diharuskan lebih sering masuk sekolah. Mengikuti pelajaran dan bimbingan kelas tambahan. Karena itu juga mereka sering tak sengaja berpapasan. Entah itu di toilet, lapang sekolah, kantin bahkan diperpustakaan.

Hanya berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa.

Siang ini, seperti biasa Haechan makan di kantin. Kali ini dia duduk sendiri tanpa ditemani sahabatnya. Hari ini Jaemin tidak masuk sekolah karena ada keperluan.

Ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya kehilangan napsu makan siang itu. Obrolan beberapa siswi tingkat satu tentang Mark. Mereka sedang membahas music video yang di bintang Mark dan Yeri. Music Video itu sudah rilis kemarin.

 _"Mereka terlihat sangat cocok"_

 _"Benar. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis di MV itu. Aku jadi bingung harus iri pada siapa. Yeri eonnie yang mendapat pelukan dari Mark oppa atau iri pada Mark oppa yang bisa memeluk Yeri eonnie"_

 _"Aku iri pada keduanya"_

 _"Cantik dan tampan. Mereka benar-benar sempurna"_

 _"Mereka bahkan sampai dijuluki the next generation SM maknae couple oleh beberapa netizen"_

Hilang sudah selera napsu makannya. Padahal saat dia di kelas tadi, perutnya sangat lapar. Saking laparnya dia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Haechan memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya. Waktu istirahat masih lama dan otomatis kelasnya akan kosong. Dia bisa tidur siang disana.

Dia masih berdiri, memastikan bahwa tempat itu benar-benar tempat duduknya. Tas itu miliknya dan beberapa buku yang ada di atas meja juga miliknya. Berarti bangku ini benar-benar tempat duduknya, lalu kotak bekal siapa yang ada di atas mejanya.

Dia duduk, matanya meneliti setiap juru mejanya. Memeriksa buku pelajarannya, memeriksa tasnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Sampai akhirnya Haechan mengangkat kotak bekal itu, dia menemukan sebuah nota kecil disana.

 _Aku melihatmu. Kau sedang tidak berselera makan. Tapi kau harus tetap makan siang. Jadi makanlah, ini bekal buatan dari Taeyong hyung. Kau akan suka._

 _Enjoy you're lunch_

Mereka memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa ataupun saling bertukar pesan saat mereka sudah resmi putus. Bukan berarti mereka sedang berada dalam mode perang dingin antara mantan kekasih. Mereka putus dengan cara baik-baik.

Hanya saja mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi.

Seperti kejadian saat ini. Tadi pagi juga Haechan menemukan sebuah nota kecil didalam lokernya.

 _Kau semakin populer akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatku sedikit cemburu._

Nota seperti itu sudah sering Haechan dapatkan. Setiap Mark masuk sekolah, dia pasti mendapatkannya.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Meskipun waktu promosi sudah berhenti dan mereka tengah menyiapkan mini album terbaru tapi NCT masih mengadakan acara fansign bersama para penggemar. Kali ini acara fansign diadakan di Busan.

Karena jadwal kali ini merupakan public fansign jadi banyak orang yang datang kesana. Hanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Member NCT sudah tiba di vanue 30 menit sebelum acara fansign dimulai, kini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tunggu yang disediakan.

"Hyung, Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan rappmu" Mark menghampiri sang leader dan mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Sudah. Aku tinggal berdiskusi dengan staff untuk mencocokkan nya"

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya Mark?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Mark. Jaehyun hyung mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Diikuti Jhonny hyung dan Doyoung hyung yang duduk di depannya.

Sedangkan Yuta, Winwin dan Taeil hyung. Duduk di depan meja rias, mereka sedang mendapatkan sedikit make up para stylish.

"Nanti Taeyong hyung akan membantumu, lagipula kita masih memiliki cukup waktu" hibur Doyoung.

"Benarkan hyung" goda Doyoung.

"Hmh" jawab Taeyong seadanya.

Hubungan unik Taeyong dan Doyoung sudah buka rahasia umum. Para penggemar pun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Anak-anak sudah saatnya"

"Baik hyung"

Acara fansign telah dimulai, mereka sudah duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Suara jeritan para fans terdengar jelas bersahutan dengan suara jepretan Camera flash yang terarah kepada mereka.

Mark terus melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum menyapa fans yang datang kesana. Kadang Mark juga sengaja membuat gestur hati saat para fans berteriak menyuruhnya.

"Bisakah kau tanda tangan disini" mata Mark melirik keatas dengan segera. Jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat kencang. Suara Haechan dan interaksi pertama mereka setelah resmi berpisah membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Anak itu ada didepannya. Tersenyum polos padanya. Kehh, padahal selama ini dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyapa adik kelasnya itu. Mark hanya bisa menyapanya dengan sebuah nota yang setiap pagi dia selipkan di loker Haechan. Karena takutnya Haechan masih marah atas sikapnya. Tapi sekarang, anak itu malah muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Mark hyung"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Syukurlah, jika kau baik-baik saja" masih sama. Haechan yang selalu mencemaskan keadaannya dan membuat hatinya jadi menghangat.

"Terima kasih telah datang" Mark menyerahkan album yang selesai dia tanda tangani. "Senang bertemu denganmu, lagi Haechanie"

Mereka saling melempar senyum.

Matanya masih memperhatikan sosok Haechan yang sudah turun. Jaehyun yang ada disampingnya tersenyum menggoda dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Mark pun balas tersenyum. Sikap kedua orang itu sukses membuat para penggemar menjerit kegirangan.

Acara fansign itu pun berakhir dengan aman.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Mark terus tersenyum. Sikapnya sedikit membuat para hyung khawatir, kecuali Jaehyun yang sudah mengetahui sikap aneh dari magnae mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Yuta berbisik begitu pelan pada Doyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat acara fansign tadi" kini member paling tua diantara mereka pun ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh" timpal Jhonny.

"Apa Mark sakit, hyung?" Ucapan polos itu keluar dari Winwin.

Jaehyun hanya diam, menyimak desas-desus yang sedang dilakukan para hyung. Apa mereka tidak menyadari suara mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu bisa terdengar oleh Mark yang duduk didepan tepatnya disamping kursi kemudi. Jaehyun bahkan sudah menangkap Mark beberapa kali mengintip kegiatan para hyung lewat rear-mirror.

Mungkin sebentar lagi Magnae mereka akan marah.

"Hyung. Aku mohon Berhenti membicarakanku. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas"

 _See_. Prediksi Jaehyun sangat akurat.

"Mark sedang bahagia. Jangan mengganggunya hyung"

Jaehyun dengan kebiasaannya. Mark memandang kesal Seoulmate hyungnya. Sedangkan para member lain hanya diam menurut. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi jika Jaehyun yang sudah berkata seperti itu. Berarti mereka harus menurut.

Mark kembali duduk, menempatkan sebuah headseat di kedua telinganya. Dia kembali tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian di acara fansign tadi.

Haechan membuat beberapa coretan pada foto album yang akan dia tanda tangani. Memanggilnya 'Paboo' dan menggambar hati disalah satu pipinya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

 ** _HIGHSCHOOL RAPPER_**

"Mark aku menyukaimu"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, lebih dari seorang teman. Mark"

Sosok perempuan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang teman yang selalu menjadi curhat baginya selama ini. Berhasil meruntuhkan pemikiran yang dia bangun selama ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini Mark. Kau yang selalu ada saat aku berada dalam situasi berat membuat aku semakin tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Kau orang pertama yang selalu ada untukku. Dan cara kau memperlakukanku membuat aku merasa spesial. Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman tapi itu semua malah membuat perasaanku menjadi semakin nyata"

Seketika Mark membisu.

Menahan bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Mark saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sesak menyelubungi perasaannya, bukan karena pernyataan cinta dari lawan jenisnya melainkan pikirannya terlempar kembali pada saat pertengkaran terakhirnya bersama Haechan.

 _"Bagaimana jika Koeun yang menyukaimu"_

 _"Tidak mungkin"_

 _"Hyung, kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mudahnya proses transformasi perasaan seseorang. Apalagi perasaan perempuan. Dari sekedar teman sesama trainer menjadi seseorang yang begitu spesial. Proses alami, Layaknya ulat yang bertransformasi menjadi seekor kupu-kupu"_

Dan kini kenyataan menamparnya dengan sebuah kebenaran. Semua yang Haechan khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Teman dekat wanita yang Mark punya selama ini, menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang teman. Sama seperti rasa sayangku pada para hyung dan dongsaeng. Aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Maaf karena sikap perhatianku membuatmu menjadi salah paham"

"Kita belum mencoba. Berikan aku kesempatan .."

"Tidak bisa. Sama sepertimu, Aku juga mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai" balas Mark tenang. "Dan saat dia menyambut perasaanku. Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Koeun"

Mark segera pergi. Meninggalkan atap gedung agensi yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Koeun tadi. Dia tahu, temannya itu sedang menangis karena penolakan yang dia terima. Tapi Mark sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang, langkahnya bahkan semakin dia percepat. Dia ingin segera keluar dari gedung agensinya.

Didalam lift, Mark terus memandangi ponselnya. Perasaannya yang sedang kacau karena pernyataan cinta Koeun semakin mendorongnya pada sosok adik kelasnya. Dia merindukan anak itu, Dia ingin sekali menghubungi Haechan. Tapi Mark mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan kembali ponsel itu di saku mantelnya.

 _"Perjalananmu masih panjang Mark. Jika kau ingin kembali bersamanya maka kau harus melakukan apa yang tadi aku katakan. Kau harus bekerja keras dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Kau harus berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengendalikan bukan dikendalikan. Agensi, media, Netizen dan para penggemarmu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan mereka. Jika kau sudah berada dalam posisi seperti itu maka, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghalangimu untuk kembali bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai dan selama proses itu berlangsung kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu padanya"_

 _"Mengorbankan perasaanku?"_

 _"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu Mark?. Apa kau yakin orang yang kau cintai itu juga memiliki perasaan cinta yang besar sama sepertimu?"_

 _"Tentu saja hyung"_

 _"Baguslah. Jika seperti itu"_

Mark sudah bertekad untuk mewujudkan semua itu. Dia tidak akan merusak pengorbanan yang Haechan lakukan untuk mereka.

Segala hal butuh waktu. Begitupun dengan kebersamaan dirinya dan Haechan.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _18 Desember 2017_**

 ** _Salam Markhyuck Shipper!!!_**


End file.
